New Rockstars On The Block
by MrsKevinJonasx
Summary: You all very well heard what happened when three young rockstars moved next door to Hannah Montana... but now you're going to find out what happens when they move next to a teenage witch. NALEX;
1. O N E

**Hiiiii xD**

**I'm backsies!**

**ENJOY. **

**&& please review. **

**not hard ! xD**

_I own nothinggggg!_

_except plot_

_THIS FIC IS ABSOLUTLEY LEGAL!_

**(okay I lied, I'm updating now! I couldn't wait until I got home hahaa!)**

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

"_Ohh __Riley... you're the man!" I squealed. He turned around, looked at me and smiled. He being shirtless gave me the chance to check out his awesomely hot nine billion million pack, and ginourmous biceps, which almost made me melt. Just as he was about to respond, I heard a disturbing and awfully loud crash noise._

I jerked awake, being rudely interrupted from my dream of being stuck in the boys locker rooms at school, with all the seniors. I wanted to scream. I mean, if you saw Riley Machelle in the change rooms… I think you'd wanna stay asleep as long as possible. Even if it meant going into a coma. Riley is seriously the hottest guy I've ever seen! He's a skater. Skateboarders are HOT. It's true. I swear I've never seen him without his skateboard. I even tried doing a spell which would make me a pro at skateboarding, so he would notice me… But it made me too good, and he called me a show off. So then I did the rewind spell, and never tried the skateboarding one again. Anyway, coming back to that annoying, rumbling noise that I was currently hearing… Much to my dismissal I pulled my warm blankets off my body, and swung my legs over and out of my bed. I rubbed my eyes, stretched and stood up. I stumbled a little as I walked over to my window. I lightly pulled back the curtain, and peered out. I looked around only to see 3 huge black, and what I'm guessing, moving vans. I rolled my eyes. How rude was that? I looked over to my clock. 4:56 AM. I groaned and walked over to my closet, grabbing my tan-coloured uggs and light blue robe. I wrapped it around my body, yawning again, and walked over to my mirror. I looked like a mess. I had no make up on, and my black hair was messily resting on my shoulders. I opened my bedroom door as quietly as possible, despite the little creek noise it made. I crept down the stairs, trying to be quiet, but soon realized my whole family was sitting in the living room downstairs. I rolled my eyes, and jumped down the bottom stair. "Morning family. I'm guessing you heard the trucks too?" I said sarcastically as I took a seat on the couch next to my little brother, Max. My mom sighed.

"Seriously. Who moves in during the middle of the night?"

"Or morning." My other brother Justin said with a small giggle, attempting to try and sound funny. Max and I made a disgusted face and glared out our older brother. He stopped laughing at his own joke, and slumped down into the couch.

"Well, anyways." My dad said with a yawn. "Let's just try getting some sleep, okay?" Everyone, except me agreed and started to walk upstairs. I stood up and walked over to the door. My dad yelled my name. "Alex! Where do you think you're going?" He asked, causing the other members of my family to turn around and face me.

"Well, I wanna meet the people who are waking us up. I'll tell you about it when you wake up. Toodles!" I said cheerfully, running out the door before they could answer. I quickly ran down the steps of the front of my house and ran across the lawn, to the next house to meet the new neighbors. I folded my arms across my chest, suddenly noticing the cold air brush past my face, and shiver down chest and over my hands. I lowered my head, and continued to walk. I saw a woman getting some stuff out of her car. I walked over. "Hi!" I said brightly, with a smile. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Oh hello there! I'm very sorry; I hope we didn't wake you." She said, with an apologetic look on her face. I smiled reassuringly. Wake me? No. Never. I'm always up at this time. Yeah.

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's fine! I just wanted to meet the new neighbors." I giggled. She smiled and extended out her hand. I gently shook it. "Oh, I'm Alex by the way. I live in that house." I said pointing to my house. She smiled and nodded.

"I'm Mary Gray." She smiled. "You know, you should meet my boys. You look like you could be in the same age range." She said.

"Oh well, they better not be cute, because I look really bad at the moment." I said sarcastically. Once you get to know me, you will realize sarcasm is basically my second language. She threw her head back slightly and giggled.

"You look fine dear!" She laughed. I nodded and smiled. She walked over to the front door, as I followed. "Come on in." She smiled. I followed her into the house, which had heaps of moving guys setting up the furniture. They house looked almost done, so I guess they wanted a 'quick move'. Meh. She walked over to the kitchen door and opened it, sticking her head through. "Boys come here. I want you to meet someone." I heard them groan, which made me feel uncomfortable. I noticed Mary glaring at them, who I still could not see.

I begged they weren't cute though. Otherwise I would totally be making a fool of myself. I sat uncomfortably on the comfortable couch and waited for the boys to come out.

"Dude, why would someone come visit us at this time, they've got to be totally-" And then they walked out. Casually, tiredly, hot-ly. If that's a word. I had seen them before. I knew exactly who they were. They were a new and upcoming band. They called themselves Connect Three or something. Yeah, I found their myspace. They aren't much 'known' yet but their music wasn't too bad. The curly haired one stopped speaking as he saw me. I saw his brother's stiff a giggle towards the youngest one, Nate, I think his name was. I waited for him to finish his sentence. "…Hot." He sighed. His brothers shot him a look, his mother whacked him over the head and I turned red. He quickly straightened up. "Oh... uh, I mean… crazy. You gotta be crazy. Hi I'm Nate Gray." He said rushing the first part of the sentence then held out his hand. I blushed and giggled a little.

"I'm Alex." I smiled. "I live next door." I didn't feel as embarrassed when I notice the boys were wearing boxers and plain white t-shirts. It made me feel a lot better. He smiled.

"I'm Shane." The other one said, with a smile. "Ooh... we didn't wake you did we?" He asked. Another stupid question. Ehh.

"Oh really, don't worry about it. It's fine." I said, smiling politely. I shook the next ones hand. I'm guessing he was the oldest. "I'm Alex." I smiled. He shook my hand.

"I'm Jason!!" He said grinning like a five year old on Christmas. I smiled and released his hand, looking around the house. It was big. I always envied the people that were going to move into this house. No one had ever lived here… or that I know of anyways… But still. This house was like, haunted so no one ever wanted to move into it. On the other hand, they had really nice furniture, and beautiful paintings all over the walls.

"Anyways, welcome to the neighbor hood." I said. They all smiled.

"Thank you, Alex." Mary said. Suddenly, and older looking man walked into the room. "Oh, Paul, meet Alex. She's our new neighbor. Alex, this is my husband Paul." She said smiling. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled.

"This is…" Jason walked over to Paul. He poked him in the chest. "The man himself!" He said and started poking at him again. Paul grabbed his son's hands and smiled.

"Calm down son." He said in a calm tone, obviously not being in the mood for this. I put my fingers to my mouth. I coughed to stop myself from laughing. I think Nate noticed because he bit his lip like he was trying not to laugh either. He smiled, and I smiled back.

"Well… I should probably get going. But you guys should all come over for dinner one night." I offered.

"Oh no, no. Our treat. Are you free Friday night?" Mary asked. I thought about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, were free! Sounds great!" I smiled, accepting the offer. She smiled.

"We we'll see you soon, Alex." She smiled. I waved to the rest of the family, and we said our goodbyes, then I walked to the door and left. Once outside, I breathed in the fresh air. The sun was just starting to rise. I pulled out my sidekick, and check the time. 5:49. I was there for quite awhile. I quickly ran back home. I ran straight to the kitchen, and went over to the calendar and examined it over. Friday was empty. I gladly grabbed the marker and wrote,

"Dinner with the Grays"

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

**Yes, the boys are brothers in this story. I know in the movie they are just friends… but in this story, they are brothers. **

**thanks for taking the time to read this!**

**REVIEWWWW!**


	2. T W O

_; me owns nothing._

_I hate the fact that it's true… _

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

Tomorrow, my family and I were having dinner with the Gray's. I was pretty pumped. You know, like since they are kinda famous and all. And them boys… _dayum_! I was currently lying on my bed flipping through a magazine, twirling a lock of hair in one of my fingers and occasionally throwing tic-tac's at Mitchie. If you wanted to know, Mitchie's my best friend. I've known her since kindergarten. And since then, we've been inseparable. We know all each others deepest and darkest secrets… except… she doesn't know I'm a wizard. Dad doesn't let us tell anybody, not sure why though. I hadn't yet told her about moving next door to Connect Three. I'm not sure if she even knew who they were.

I finished the magazine I was reading and felt a rush of boredness run through me. I grabbed a hand full of tic-tac's and ditched them towards Mitchie's head. "OW!" She squealed as she turned around and threw a few of the ones that were on the ground back at me. We giggled and shoved a few in our mouths. She slapped a magazine closed, threw it on the floor and sighed, leaning her back and head against my bed. "I'm so bored." She exclaimed.

"Me to, sweetie, me to. Let's find something to do." I said. "Ooh! Ooh! That rhymed!" I squealed happily.

"Hun that rhyme was a crime." Mitchie said, with a snap. I glared at her.

"That was lame, I'm ashamed." I said, rolling my eyes. She giggled. "Let's go to the beach." I suggested.

"Uhm... Alex... It's kinda cold." She laughed. I shot her a look.

"So what? I love the beach. Winter or Summer. Let's go." I said standing up and running over to my walk-in closet, grabbing my black grey sweater, which had black hearts on it. I threw Demi a pink hoodie, knowing as a fact she didn't bring a jumper, and would end up wanting one. She gladly took it and slipped it on, as did I with mine. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into the back pocket of my skinny jeans. "Kay, let's go." I said. She smiled and we stood up and skipped out my door. We held hands as we happily skipped across the road, looking like complete idiots. The beach was only across the road, so we didn't have to walk far. Once we were down there, we rolled up the bottoms of our skinny jeans and ran through the freezing cold water. We were laughing and squealing when I heard something… Like music. Mitchie continued to squeal and jump around, I shoved my index finger up my lip. "Shh!" I shushed her. She stopped jumping. She obviously heard it to because she smiled and started dancing. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her wrist, quietly pulling her in the direction of the music. We walked over to the rocks, and peered over to the other side. I saw a boy, a guitar and a note book.

'_But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine'_ – He sung

It was Nate. I smiled as he wrote down what he just sung into his notebook. Mitchie and I exchanged a look.

"Wow!" She said really loudly. I slapped her shoulder. I could see Nate was about to turn around, and I didn't want to embarrass him so I ducked down behind the rocks pulling Mitchie down with me. I slapped her again, then put my finger up to my lip again and signalled her to be quiet. She nodded.

"Hello?" I heard his voice say. "Who's there?" I heard footsteps. Mitchie and I huddled up, and I winced. "Alex?" I heard the voice say. Crap. I opened my eyes and looked over at him innocently.

"Hello!" I said innocently. He smiled. I quickly stood up, pulling Mitchie up too. I dusted the sand off my jeans.

"So…" He smirked. "You girls were spying on me, huh?" I looked over to Mitchie. She pointed at me.

"She was." I slapped her arm again. "OW! Please, Alex, if you're going to slap me, slap this arm," she pointed to her other arm. "cause your going to leave permanent bruises if you keep this up!" I stood there amazed, while Nate laughed.

"Oh shut up. Anyways, Nate this is Mitchie. Mitchie this is Nate." I said introducing my friend to my new neighbour. They shook hands and smiled.

"Hey... aren't you from that band… uhm…" She asked trying to remember what band it was. I was surprised she had heard of them before.

"Connect three, Yeah." He answered for her smiling. I smiled at how my best friend and new friend got along. We stood there silently for a moment. I shoved my hands in my pockets and swayed back and forth for a second.

"Anyways," I finally said. "That song… it was really nice." I said to Nate. I noticed he blushed a little, probably just out of embarrassment.

"Thanks..." He said with a smile, and looked to the ground. Mitchie nudged me and giggled. He looked up. "Well I should probably get going now anyways..." He picked up his stuff and started to walk away. At first, I thought he was mad that we heard him singing. But that was until he turned back around and smiled. "So, I'll you see tomorrow, Alex?" He asked. I looked up and grinned.

"Definitely." I said happily. He smiled, nodded and turned back around. I watched as he walked off, but was interrupted by Mitchie slapping my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh." She said, and then started squealing and jumping up and down. I sighed and sat down on the sand. She stopped and made a little 'wah?' noise, then sat down next to me. "Alex? What's wrong? You okay?" She asked. She shook my shoulder trying to get me to talk. My mind was on… other things. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, resting my chin softly on the tip of my knees. "Hello? Earth to Alex?" She said waving her hand in front of my face.

"He's too perfect." I finally said. Even though I was looking directly a head, out into the blue ocean and not at her, I could see her giving me a confused look. I wasn't quite sure what I meant when I said, 'He's too perfect' but I said it. So I must have felt it.

"What? Who? Nate?" She asked. That's when I realized how many questions my good ol' matey Mitchie asks. And that's why I loved her. Because I knew she didn't ask to get into people's business. She asks, because she cares. I finally looked up to her, meeting her face to face.

"Yes. Nate. He's too perfect. I don't want to fall for him Mitch." I sighed. I mumbled the last part. Her face lite up.

"You would be such a great couple!"

"Not true." I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly!" She giggled. "He likes you! Duh! You could totally tell, the way he smiled at you, and flirted with you!" She said. I sighed and leaned back.

"Maybe..."

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

I was currently in my room, picking an outfit for tonight. Tonight we were heading over to the Gray's and having dinner with them… This would be interesting. I searched frantically through my wardrobe but was un-successful. I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor that I had thrown out of my closet. Then I remember something. A spell. I ran over to my 'Beginners Spell Book' and flipped through it. I remember reading about it the other night, when I was bored. "Aha!" I said to myself. I grabbed the book, lifting it off its stand and placed it on my bed, as I sat down on the bed. I took a deep breath as I was about to do the spell.

"Give me an outfit, that's awesome and cool. Give me an outfit that will make the boys drool." I winced and waited for the magic to happen. I opened my eyes and looked down at my clothes. Still the same, jeans and hoodie. I sighed. Suddenly, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. A mannequin. "YES!" I squealed and ran over. It was wearing a super cool outfit! It wore dark blue denim skinnies (almost black), with black knee-high boots, with a really skinny heel. But it was okay, cause I _can _walk in heels. It had a simple, but nice black tank top and a long grey cardigan which ended just at my thighs. I squealed. It was perfect. And to top it all of it had a grey and black pin-striped trilby hat. It was like, the perfect outfit. And I had accessories to match it too! I quickly grabbed it off the mannequin, which disappeared after I had all the clothes from it. I looked at the time… We were leaving in half an hour. That gave me plenty of time. I quickly threw off the clothes I was currently wearing and shoved the new clothes on. Once I was finished and the boots were zipped up, I glanced at my clock again, 10 minutes to go. I squealed and ran into the bathroom, and shoved on my usual, very light make up. Which consisted off, light eye liner and mascara and clear sine lip-gloss. Simple as that. Most of the time, I don't even wear eye-liner. Only for special occasions! But still. Once I was done, the time was 5 minutes. I quickly brushed my teeth, fluffed my hair and made sure I looked okay. Which I did. I grabbed my black over-sized leather handbag and shoved a few importants in, and skipped downstairs, surprisingly not falling.

"Wassup, wassup family?" I said brightly as I skipped downstairs. Max and Justin were sitting on the couch, obviously already ready. Dad was sitting on the couch too, watching the football game, and mom was over at the kitchen counter putting her ear-rings in.

"Oh good, your ready." She said, finally getting her ear-rings properly through. "Are you all ready?" She asked us. Dad, Justin and Max all waved there arm in the air, obviously not interested and more interested in the game on TV. I rolled my eyes at the man and… boys in my family. So immature. My mom did the same, and walked over grabbing the remote and turned off the TV. "Come on. Were leaving now. Get going." She said. They trio groaned and stood up walking over to the door. I folded my arms lightly across my chest and laughed.

"Snaps for mommy." I said as I clicked three times. She smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Now, let's go." She said. I nodded and walked out the front door, following the three males out of the house. I heard mom close and lock the door, then run to catch up with us. We walked down our path at the front of our house, and then crossed over on to the Gray's lawn and up to their front door. My dad leaned over and rang the doorbell, as we stood their waiting for an answer. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Paul and Mary Gray standing there to greet us. They smiled as they shook hands with us all, and then invited us in. My parents complimented them on how nice there house was looking, and then they complimented my parents on how nice their kids were looking. They invited us to sit at the table, and then Mary made some comment about the boys, and then went up stairs to look for them. I heard mumbles, and then the boys appeared. All looking super cute. We stood up to greet them, my parents and brothers shaking their hands, since I already knew them I just did a small wave. We all sat down and said our prayers then dug into the delicious meal Mary had prepared. Oh, and if your wondering why I call them by their first names, it's because they asked me too.

"So how you been, Alex?" Shane asked me. He was sitting basically straight across from me, so it was natural to talk to me.

"I've been really, really good thanks. How about you?" I asked. He sighed.

"Good thanks. I heard you and your friend saw Nate at the beach." He smirked. I saw Nate look over, then quickly look away.

I giggled. "Yeah."

"So, what'd you think?" He asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Think of what?"

"The song? He said you heard him singing…" He exclaimed. I put down my fork.

"Ooh! I get cha. Yeah." I looked over to Nate. "It was amazing. Definitely going to be a hit." I smiled shyly at him. He what looked liked blushed then looked away.

"We are so excited about our album!" Jason said as he did hand motions while holding his fork. A piece of broccoli flew off backwards and hit the wall, then fell to the ground. I, along with Shane and Nate burst out laughing. Jason didn't get it and ignored it. "It's coming out in a few weeks!" He pointed out, and then shoved his fork in his mouth. He made a face and removed it. "Wow, the broccoli tastes weird today. Must be that new sauce." He mumbled. I giggled.

I turned to Nate. "In only a matter of weeks you boys will be Rockstars! You excited?" He grinned and nodded. "That's so awesome! I can't believe I know celebrities!" They all laughed.. Well, Jason started more like 'head banging' then nodding. But still. I giggled.

"Anyways, Love the outfit Alex!" Shane said, in a girl voice. His brothers snapped their heads towards him and they shook their heads, like they were discussed. I burst out laughing, which made the other boys laugh. My brothers stared at me, and then continued to eat their dinner. They had been surprising really quiet this whole time. Not like them. Meh.

"Thank you Shane." I said in between laughs. The rest of the dinner went on like this, laughing and chatting. Our parents were getting on really well, and so were us kids.

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

Jason was seriously going physco. We were playing Guitar Hero, and I saw an extremely competitive side to him. Our parents were still at the dinner table, chatting away like maniacs, and we kids couldn't stand it. So we went and started to play guitar hero. Jason was really happy, since my brother, Justin sucked so badly at guitar hero, and was currently losing by hundreds of points. Shane had taken Max upstairs to play on the drums. We could slightly hear it from downstairs, since it was a sound proof room, so you could only here a tad. I watched as Jason fell down onto his knees and started playing guitar like crazy. "Wow." Was all I got out. Nate laughed. He and I were currently sitting on the couch, being amazed at how good Jason was… and how crap Justin was. But I always knew that. "I never knew Jason played guitar _this _well." I said. Nate nodded his head, his eyes still glued to the TV, like myself, waiting to see who wins.

"Yeah, he taught me how to play."

"Wow, really?" I asked.

"Mmhm." He mumbled.

"Snaps for Jason." I said, still staring at the TV as I snapped three times. And yes, I do, do that a lot. I've watched Legally Blonde to many times. He laughed. I watched as the song almost ended, and how Justin was beat miserably. But still demanded a re-match. I shook my head and laughed. "Dude, you're going to lose."

"No I won't. Not this time." He fought back.

"Ha. I bet you 50 bucks that you'll lose." I challenged. He raise and eyebrow and walked over, to shake my hand.

"Deal."

"Fine." I said. "Loser…" I muttered under my breath, making Nate laugh. I watched as Jason and Justin began to battle it out again, and watched as Jason's score went higher, and Justin's went lower. I laughed at this, then leaned back into the couch and watched in happiness.

"YES I WON!!" Jason cheered. My head shot up and I looked at the scores. Indeed, Jason had one. I clapped for Jason and stood up and went over to Justin, pushing his head.

"HAH! Start paying up loser!"

**WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP**

**i changed a few things. (:**

**guysiess, **

**i have six reviews :( **

**i need at least 12 to get to the next chapter… **

**i'm so sorry. I hate to be one to beg for reviews… but I have nearly 700 and they all got deleted. i'm not asking much. even just a little 'cute' or 'omg that was funny' or something like that would make my day!**

**i LOVE you all. **

**x**


	3. T H R E E

_i own nothing ; _

_who knows what 'nein te' means?_

_i'm not sure how you spell it… but they say it on titanic…_

_what language is it?_

**- x -**

_2 Weeks Later_

So. I had known the Gray's for a few weeks, and in that time, we had become really, really good friends. Nate and Shane even attended to Waverly High! That's where Mitch and I go, if you already didn't figure that out. Nate's in a few classes of mine as well. We have been hanging out heaps with each other lately. Which is great. He's an amazing guy, and a… don't make me say it… _superb_ friend. Ugh, I sounded so scientific.

**- x -**

It was Saturday. I was doing my usual morning routine. Wake up, shower, get dressed, make up, hair, breakfast, teeth, hair again, mirror check and then go out. Today, I was going over to see the Gray's. They had a meeting with some people last night about their album, and before the meeting they told me to come over in the morning so they could tell me about it. Once I was ready, and looked cute, I grabbed my bag, shoving my cell phone and a few other things in there, like usual, and skipping down the stairs. "Hello Famzii!" I called out in the same tone as Elle Woods said 'hello patriots' in Legally Blonde. Yes, again, I watch that movie a lot!

My mom looked up from her book and stared at me like I was most likely on crack or something. Whatevs. I noticed Justin or Max weren't up yet, just my dad sitting on the couch watching TV, as per usual. "I'm heading out, be back later!" I called, as I ran out the door, before they could say no. I've noticed I do that a lot. I'm a real communicator when it comes to family.

I closed the door behind my self, and then jumped down the 3 stairs we had out the front of out house, and then ran over to the Gray's. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds for an answer. Jason came to the door, looking pretty upset. He was wearing his boxers and plain white t-shirt and his hair was a mess. He half smiled as he saw it was me.

"Hey Alex." He said with a yawn.

"Hey, hey!" I smiled brightly. "Is now a bad time?" I asked, getting the feeling I was intruding.

"No, not at all. We could probably use some company." He said, as he opened the door up wider, letting me walk by. He led me into the living room, where Nate and Shane were currently lazing around, looking like Jason. Sad. Disappointed. They looked up when they saw me and did the same half-smile that Jason did.

"Wow… guys are you okay?" I asked. Jason walked past me and took a seat. Nate motioned for me to come over. I plonked myself down on the floor, next to Nate, who was lying on his stomach. I waited for an answer to why they looked, and sounded so miserable.

"Our record label… just dropped us…" Shane said sadly. My jaw-dropped and I gasped.

"What?!" Was all I could say. Nate, Shane and Jason had the best sound I had ever heard! There voices were amazing, their instrument skills made me jealous, and hello! There complete hotties! "You've got to be kidding me…" Shane and Jason sadly shook their heads. "How could they do that though? You guys are amazing!" I exclaimed.

"They tried to change us." Jason said. I raised my eyebrows. Nate looked up at me.

"They wanted me to become like, emo." Nate said. "And then they wanted Shane to cut of all his hair… And then they wanted Jason to totally smarten up or something. And they said he looked more like a keyboard player then a guitarist." I sat there shocked, not knowing what to say, and even if it's worth trying to comfort them. I also ignored the fact that Nate said 'like' and 'totally' that made me giggle. But on the inside, not outside.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"And when we told them we didn't want to do that, they dropped us." He finished. Shane and Jason looked at the floor. I gently rubbed Nate's back and looked up to Shane and Jason.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Trying to find other studios around here." Shane said. I nodded.

"We told them not to… but they said they wouldn't stop until they found one." Jason continued.

"Oh guys… I'm so sorry about this. If I could d-" I quickly thought of an idea. Make-em-ups. My dad taught Justin, Max and I things about them. "Hey... Uhm, Could I use your bathroom?" I asked. They looked a bit confused, but nodded.

"Down the hall, second door on the left." Nate sighed pointing down the hall. I nodded, and quickly ran off into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door. I quickly paced around the decent sized bathroom, thinking of a spell. I thought about what labels are out there and finally got it…

"Cali records… are so divine… Now go get the Gray's signed" I said. I didn't felt like anything happened, but I knew it wouldn't happen right away, so hopefully it worked. I quickly flushed the toilet, even though I didn't use it and went back to join the group. I sat back down on the floor, and watched the boys sulk miserably. There was nothing I could do except wait. Suddenly, the door flung open, and Mary and Paul burst through the front door. The boys sat up, when they saw there parents, as did I.

"YOU'VE JUST BEEN SIGNED BY CALIFORNIA RECORDS!" Mary squealed. I could hear the happiness in her voice. And the look on Paul's face… priceless. Shane, Jason and Nate stood up looking happier then I've ever seen them before. The spell worked. I was so happy for them. I quickly ran and hugged Jason, congratulating him. Then I moved onto Shane, and did the same. Then I gave Nate a tight hug.

"I am so happy for you guys!" I squealed. They all grinned widely, and started cheering and chatting about how excited they were.

"Thanks Alex." Nate smiled. I smiled back at him. I quickly grabbed a notepad out of my bag, with a pen, and handed it to Nate. "What's this?"

"I want the first autograph. Duh." I said in an obvious tone. He and his brothers laughed, as all three signed it. "Thanks!" I said as they handed it back to me. I was so happy when I saw the family embrace in a group hug. I couldn't help but smile. I quickly snuck out the front door, when no one was watching so I could leave the family in peace. My work there was done. I folded my arms lightly across my chest, as it was pretty cold out, and headed towards my house.

I heard the Grey's door close, and then, "Alex! Wait!" was heard. I turned around to see Nate running over. I smiled as he approached me. "Where are you going?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You just got a record deal! You need sometime with your family." I laughed. He shrugged.

"Doesn't mean I don't need my best friend." He said, smiling. I blushed. He held out his hand. "Come on. Just stay for a bit longer. Please?" He asked. I couldn't say no to those big brown eyes. I rolled my eyes playfully, and took his hand.

**- x -**

I smiled at the photo of Mitchie and I with the Gray boys in my locker. Yes, I had only known them for a few weeks but we were seriously close. Mitchie and I just had so much in common with those boys. The picture showed Mitchie jumping on Shane's back, and she was grinning like an idiot, as she had her arms wrapping lightly around his neck. He had a goofy grin on his face and was holding her legs securely, so she wouldn't fall. Jason was flexing his muscles standing next to Shane and also next to me. And then last but not least, Nate has his arms wrapped around my waist, and his head resting on my shoulder. I had my hands over Nate's and was staring blankly at the roof. I can't really remember what I was thinking about at that moment. The reason why we were all acting so crazy is because the parents were gone, and Jason found the hidden stash of lollies and we got pretty much high off candy. It was amazing. We wanted to get a photo of us all in it so bad, but none of out arms are long enough, so we set it up on the TV cabinet and set the timer, but every time we stuffed it up. It literally took us like thirty shots just to get one good picture.

I grabbed my Spanish books out of my locker. Spanish was fun, since we had a Spanish teacher, and I just pretended I never knew what she said, even if it was English. She gave up with me after that, and stopped trying to teach me stuff. So usually, I just sat and chillaxed at the back of the class, as usual. The other good thing was, was that Nate was in my class, so I had someone to talk to. Suddenly I saw Mitchie run over.

"Hey, hey!" She cried. I giggled and hugged her, as she hugged me back. I pulled apart and said,

"Hi, Hi!" In our usual happy, enthusiastic tone.

"What do you have now?" She asked grabbing her books out of her locker, which was right next to mine.

"Spanish, you?" I replied.

"Asian." She sighed sticking tongue out and fake gagging. I laughed. Mitchie was like me. We just _couldn't_ learn stuff about other cultures. It was too hard. That part of our brain didn't work. We giggled, and then the bell went.

"Okay I'll see you later Mitch!" I squealed, as we slapped hands as I walked off one way, and her the other.

I walked towards my Spanish class, taking time to look around and be disgusted at the gross smell of school. I swear this school had a litter problem. I looked around and saw the bin over-flowing. It was sickening. I was ready to go to the council about this. I realized I was the only one in the hallways. "Oh man." I whined as I quickly speed walked towards my class. I peeked my head around the door, and saw Ms Singh, on the other side of the room facing the other way. Nate waved; I kept my eyes on the teacher and slowly raised my hand and waved back. I was on a mission. And that mission was to get to my seat, without being caught. While she wasn't looking, I quickly crept down the class, tip toeing as I went. I saw she was about to turn around, and I dropped to the floor, flat on my stomach. Nate scoffed. I heard heels hitting the floor, and they were getting louder.

"Russo. Why are you on the floor?" The teacher asked. I sighed and rolled over to my back, sitting up so I was resting on my elbows.

"Oh ha-ha-ha... Well you know how I like the view of the black board from down here." I said the pointed to the board. "Better for my eyes." I whispered. She gave me a stern look.

"Were you sneaking in late again?" She asked. My jaw-dropped.

"What?! Me? Never…" I said. "Psh…. Pssshhhh." She narrowed her eyes at me.

"That'll be after school detention for Alex Russo." She said as she wrote me a note. I groaned.

"Sorry. I don't speak Spanish." I said, even though she was speaking English. She glared at me, while the whole class erupted into laughter.

"Don't push it. Get to your seat now." She yelled. I rolled my eyes, and stood up straightening out my jeans and grabbing my books as I walked to the desk, which was at the back with Nate and Gigi. Gigi is the school bully-slut-wannabe. You know all that jazz. I hate her. We used to be like tighter than a pair of my skinny jeans that I'm wearing at the moment, but then she spilled juice all over me and said I had an 'accident'. Completely lame. Once I was in my seat Nate leaned over and we high fived. Gigi stared daggers.

"Something wrong, Gertrude?" I asked, calling her by her _real_ name. She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You're so immature, Russo." She said as if she was disgusted.

"You're such a skank." I fired back at her. She was about to say something then stopped, realizing how right I was. She sucks at comebacks anyways. Nate started slow clapping then got faster. I giggled. Sure Nate hadn't been here long, but he was smart enough to see the _real _Gigi right from the beginning. "OH! Alex One," I held up my index finger. ",Gertrude Zero!" I said making a '0' shape with my index finger and thumb. She started mumbling random words to herself, something about killing me or something, then turned back around. Nate and I knuckled each other.

The teacher started talking about crap and I totally spaced out, until Nate leaned over. "Hey, were going to the studio after school, the record some songs… wanna come?" He asked. He and his brothers had been going to the studio a lot lately. They had to get their album recorded as quickly as possible. California Records wanted the album to come out in only a few weeks. I was actually quite surprised he asked me… but it was really nice of him as well. Of course, I said,

"Oh yeah! That'd be awesome!" I exclaimed, accepting his offer. He smiled.

"Sweet, were going there straight after school." I smiled, and then thought about it for a moment.

"Oh crap. Detention. Ah well, I'll ditch it." I shrugged. He laughed.

"Rebeeel" He said in a sing-song voice. I laughed and lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Shut up." I giggled. He laughed and put his hands up in defeat.

"I am so sorry." He said in a serious-joking tone. I giggled.

"You're a dork."

**- x -**

"_But you can see through me (You can see through me)  
How you get to me (How you get to me)  
You know I'm just a fraud  
I'm just afraid  
I feel the same  
But don't tell anyone  
Don't tell anyone" _– Nate sang finishing off the song.

I immediately begin clapping for the three boys, who were currently in the recording studio, recording one of there new songs. All three smiled. I could tell they were so happy they got this, and I was just glad I helped.

"That was great guys. Take five." The man in charge said. They nodded, removed there headphones and came out. I quickly ran over, embracing Shane, who was the first person to come out in a tight hug.

"I am _so_ happy for you guys!" I said for the one millionth time today.

"Thanks Alex." He said, with a goofy grin. I smiled and quickly moved onto Jason, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" I squealed. He smiled and then we pulled apart.

"Thanks, I'm proud of you to!" He said proudly. I laughed and shook my head. Then I saw Nate come out, he reached for his water bottle and took a sip. I stared evilly at him. He looked up and his eyes turned from worn out to frightened. He shook his head. I nodded. He knew exactly what I was going to do, so he ran in front of couch. I looked at him as if to say, 'can I go now?' he rolled his eyes and nodded. I squealed, and then ran full speed at him, jumping at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I heard his brothers burst out laughing, which turned to snickers. Mm snickers. Haha, totally a 'Clueless' moment. You get it? Clueless. Hah. I thought it was funny. Anyways, from running full speed at him, he fell down onto the couch, that's why he stood in front of it. Too break his fall. Smart kid. I kissed the top of his forehead multiple times.

"I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!" I squealed and continued to kiss his head, while he said there, powerless. His brothers continued to laugh at him. I quickly removed myself of him, when I realized what I was doing. Luckily, it didn't seem to bother him to much, so it wouldn't ruin our friendship or anything.

"You're so much like my grandmother." He said with a laugh. I gasped, holding my hand up in front of my open-mouth for dramatic effect.

"Are you calling me old?" I asked, pretending to be offended.

"Are you calling my grandma old?" He asked with a smirk. Shane and Jason made 'OOOHH!' noises in the background. I folded my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Touché."

**- x -**

I squealed as I felt the cold drops of rain splash on my body. Nate laughed, as we ran from the car to my doorstep. Once we were under the veranda, we laughed and shook off the coldness. We just stood there randomly for a few seconds shaking off the water. We laughed at our craziness. "So, thanks for coming to the studio today. That was a lot of fun." He smiled at me. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You guys were amazing. And you're gonna be huge. I can tell." I said with a smirk. He smiled. I quickly let go of his hand, once I realized I had just been holding it for no reason. "Okay… well I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked. Tomorrow being Friday also being a pupil free day meant no school.

"Yeah sure. We have more band stuff... but you can come… I mean, if you want to." I smiled and nodded, casually folding my arms across my chest.

"Sure. That'd be awesome."

"Cool." He smiled. We stood there for a few seconds, then I quickly wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same to me. We quickly pulled apart, but were both smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then…" He smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets then walking of down my steps. I watched as he walked off across the grass and too his house. I folded my arms across my chest again, and smiled to myself. I turned around and walked inside my house. I had my eyes on the ground, and I smiled to myself as I shut the door behind myself. I got startled when I heard, 'ALEX'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! ALEX'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!' I looked up and of course saw my dweeb of a brother, Justin.

"Grow up." I scoffed.

He stood there for a moment, looked at the ground, then back at me. "ALEX'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

I shot my brother a look. I was about to say something, but closed my mouth. "Why do I bother…?" I muttered as I walked up stairs, still smiling to myself. I went up to my room, closing the door behind myself. I walked over and plonked my self down on the bed. I noticed my guitar in the corner of my room. It was my moms. She gave it to me about a year ago. It was hers when she was a kid. She always begged me to get good at it… but I never really was. I felt the sudden urge to grab that guitar and start rocking out; but instead, I stood up and said,

'_My current guitar skill is zero, do your best and make me a hero_.'

I know it was lame. But it was a make-em-up. So I had to give it a go. I didn't feel a change, but that's what always happens. I got up and grabbed the acoustic guitar, and went over to my bed and sat down. I felt a rush of knowledge rush over me, as I picked up the guitar pick and started strumming. I started playing a song that I had no idea I could play. I smiled to myself.

I loved being a witch.

**- x -**

The next morning I was awoken by talking and laughing. As much as I didn't want to, I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, and looked around the room. I couldn't see anything, so I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Suddenly, I saw two people, a boy and a girl over on the other side of my room, looking at all my photos. They hadn't noticed I was awake yet, so I grabbed two of the small pillows on my bed, and ditched them at their heads. "OW!" They both cried. I smirked, and before they turned around, I quickly laid back down. I heard whispers and then the next thing I knew, the two bodies came flying onto my bed, and landed on me. I screamed, while they laughed their heads off.

"MITCHIE! NATE! It's so early!" I whined, while they continued to laugh. I pushed the two bodies of mine and sat up, rubbing my eyes once again. I yawned. "What's up guys?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just chillin'. You?' Nate asked. I slapped his shoulder and shot him a look. My hair was a mess and my face was un-made.

"Look at me." I told him. He raised an eyebrow, obviously being confused.

"I. Have. Been. Woken up at," I looked to the clock. ", 8:31 AM. My hair is a mess. I'm not wearing any make-up. My breath probably stinks. And I-"

"And you look beautiful." He said kissing the tip of my nose. "NOW! Let's roll!" He said as he and Mitchie jumped off my bed, linking arms and running out of my room, leaving my completely confused. I shook it off, and stood up walking over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of dark blue denim super skinnies, and a plain and ugly grey tank top. I wasn't in the mood for dressing up. I also picked out a light grey over-the-head-no-hooded plain sweater and put that on over my tank. I also picked out my black low-top converse. I grabbed my sidekick and put it in my back pocket. I then went and brushed my teeth, and applied my usual make up. I let my hair down from the messy high pony-tail it was in and left it down. I didn't brush it, because believe it or not, it actually looked pretty cool. Once I was ready I walked out of my room, and walked groggily downstairs. I saw Mitchie and Nate talking to my brothers.

"EW! Guys! Stop!" I said grabbing both Mitchie and Nate's arms and pulling them away from my brothers. "Don't talk to them! You'll be infected by their dorkiness." I exclaimed. "Come on, let's go." I said as the three of us turned around and walked out side. Before closing the door I turned to my brothers and said, "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my friends. Got it?!" I said sternly. They nodded. "Good." I closed the door and walked outside with my friends. "So what you guys got in mind?" I asked, wondering what we were gonna get up to today.

"Well today, Nate invited us to go to the studio. How cool will that be!?" Mitchie exclaimed, with a little squeal. I grinned.

"Awesome!" I said.

"Did I ever tell you, you have extremely insane hair?" Nate randomly asked.

"I know it's sexy." I said quickly in mono tone. He laughed. We went and sat outside my house, just, near my letterbox and waited for Jason to drive over. And yes, we are aware that he lives right next door. We waited a few minutes, and we saw Jason and Shane get in the car. They pulled up outside my house, and rolled their eyes at us. The three of us giggled as we piled into the back seat. This was going to be great.

**- x -**

_3 Weeks Later._

"_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Don't forget to take a breath.  
Don't forget to take a breath."_

Three weeks later, and it's still the same awesome, fun routine. Mitch and I had been going to the recording studio with the Gray Brothers non-stop lately. We were so proud of 'our boys'. And we were basically as excited as they were for the album. Which comes out in a week and half. Yep. That's right. Cali Records wanted them to get the album out as quickly as possible. And they just finished filming their last song for the album today. And they did awesome. And Mitchie and I did our usual congratulation routine to the boys, basically tackling them to the ground, with the occasional kisses. Really, really fun. For some odd reason, Nate was being incredibly quiet… It scared me. So I slapped his arm. His arm flew to his shoulder. "OW!" He cried. "What was that for?" He said sitting on the couch. I jumped on it next to him.

"Your being quiet." I joked. His face became serious. "Whoa. Dude, what's wrong?" I asked. He gulped.

"I'm just nervous okay."

"About... the album?" I said taking a wild guess. He gulped again and looked me straight in the eye and nodded. My face softened up as I took his hand in mine and rubbed it gently with my thumb. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You and your brother's music is awesome. Like I always say, your gonna be huge! And you already have heaps of fans from myspace; just think how many you'll have once the album is actually out!" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I guess. Thanks Alex." He said, and then we shared a 'one armed hugged' which consisted on my right arm going around his neck and his left around going around my waist. We pulled apart and smiled.

"Now! Let's go listen to those playbacks!"

**- x - **

_hahaa woo!_

_chapter three, re-done anddd hopefully better._

**love yous.**


	4. F O U R

the roof**;** the roof**;** the roof is on fire.

_me owns nada. (if that means nothing)_

_ILY._

**- x - **

"_They come and go but they don't know  
That you are my beautiful_

I try to come closer with you  
But they all say we won't make it through

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I'll be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I'm in and out of love with you  
Trying to find if it's really true  
oh no no no no  
How can I prove my love  
If they all think I'm not good enough

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine

I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you  
I can't stop the rain from falling  
Can't stop my heart from calling you  
It's calling you

But I'll be there forever  
You will see that it's better  
All our hopes and our dreams will come true  
I will not disappoint you  
I will be right there for you 'til the end  
The end of time  
Please be mine" – The boys sang in perfect harmony, as Jason finished the last few notes on guitar.

I dropped my jaw in amazement, a smile forming on my face. Mitchie and I had jut asked for a 'private performance' and we got it. We started to clap, while the boys bowed. I leaned over and nudged Mitchie.

"I can't believe we know famous people!" I squealed, making the boys laugh. She giggled.

"I know right." She turned to the boys. "Just make sure, when your big and headlining your own tours, don't forget about us." She grinned. I turned from her to look at the boys and nodded in agreement.

"Aw girls, we couldn't forget about you." Shane said.

"Agreed. You're like our best friends." Jason said making us smile. We turned to Nate, waiting for him to say something, but he was currently too busy tuning his guitar. Mitchie coughed loudly, trying to make him snap out of it, but he didn't.

"Oh uh-uh Mitchie, he's gonna get it now." I said, pretending to be angry. She smirked, as we both stood up and ran over. I ran behind him, while Mitchie went up to his face, putting her index finger on his chin and made him look up at her. She smiled smugly and then put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards, while I stood behind to make sure he didn't hurt himself, most likely going to her _my_self. He landed on me with a thud, but it's not like it hurt. We all burst out laughing.

"What was that for?" He asked in-between laughs. I rolled my eyes, and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!" He said turning around to give me a look. I pushed him off me.

"Pay attention next time! Your brothers were complimenting us and you didn't!" I cried, pretending to be upset again. His face softened as he came over and put his arm around my shoulder. "No." I said, pretending to cry, and looked the other way. "I see how it is." He started to laugh, so did the others. "Why are you laughing at me?!" I said keeping a perfectly straight face. "It isn't funny okay!"

"Alex."

"No."

"Alex…" He repeated. I looked up to him, with sadness in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling me into him.

"You should be…" I said then I begin to laugh, making everyone else laugh. This is usually how we spent our time together. Laughing and playing jokes on each other. It's what we do. And oh yeah, we were good at it. "So..." I started. "Six days huh?" I said getting nervous for the boys. There album was coming out on Friday. It was now Saturday. They nodded.

"Six days and our boys become superstars." Mitchie said, with a hint of sadness. I could tell why she sounded sad. We didn't want them to forget about us, because we knew they would be huge. We just knew it.

"Yeah, it's pretty nerve-racking." Nate said. I sighed a tired sigh and laid back on the floor that was sitting on, well, lying on now. "At least we got our biggest fans right." He smiled at me and Mitchie. We giggled and nodded.

**- x -**

I sighed and sunk down into the wooden chair. Spanish class. Fabulous. I hated Spanish so much. And my teacher… ha. Not cool. I waved and smiled to Nate as he walked in and sat down in his usual seat next to me. I think we were both pretty surprised that I beat him here. Usually I would do my usual routine, and come in late, try sneak in, get detention, ditch detention then get more detention that I can't ditch. But today, I felt different. When the bell went, I walked straight to class, and sat down straight away. I noticed my teacher was across the hallway talking to another teacher. Remember that guy, that incredibly cute guy, Riley Machelle? Yeah he was there too. Probably did something bad again.

It was Monday, and I was seriously counting the days until Nate's album comes out. I could see he was getting nervous too. He was being a lot quieter as well. He started talking to me about some random Spanish thing, but I stopped listening when Mrs Singh walked in with none-other, Riley Machelle behind her. He was so... "Cute." I whispered.

"What?" Nate asked looking up. I quickly snapped out of turning towards him.

"Why is he here? He's a year older than us!" I pointed out in a whisper. He shrugged and went back to working on something.

"Class, class. Attention." Mrs Singh said. And for once, I paid close attention. "This is Riley; he will be joining our class from now on. Please make him feel welcome." She said. She pointed to the desk that was in front of me, and told him to go sit there. Perfect, I get to stare at the back of his head all Spanish class now, and no one could stop me. He walked casually down to his seat, while girls drooled over him; he dropped his bag and sat down back in his chair. I think I was going to like Spanish class from now on…

**- x -**

"OH my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I squealed happily. Mitchie was with me in my room, helping me pick an outfit. Tonight was the release of Connect 3's first real album! We had our makeup done, and hair we just needed dresses. Well Mitchie had hers already. An emerald green, sparkly mini dress with straps. It was so beautiful. And I was totally jealous. She paired it up with green heels, which looked divine. She also used the curling iron to make her hair wavy. It looked really good. Now I just needed a dress. I searched through my wardrobe looking through the hundreds of dresses I have. Yeah, I do have a lot of dresses. But I wanted to wear something that I hadn't really worn before. And that's when I saw it. The perfect dress. It was light pink and ended about 30 centimetres above my knees. It has little tassels hanging off, and looked like one of those dresses the people wear on those dancing shows, so when they do spins the little tassels fly everywhere. It was beautiful. I quickly put it on, pairing it up with dark brown heels that matched my hair. And then I grabbed a wooden bracelet, which was the same colour and shoved it on. I also found a nice brown necklace to match, and put that on too. I left my hair down, but it was straightened, but of course like always, very puffy and big. My hair was naturally really, really thick so it always looked big. I liked it that way. I also outlined the top of my eyelids in pink eyeliner to match the dress. It looked perfect. I grabbed a small brown clutch bag and shoved my belongings in.

We heard the doorbell ring and we knew it was the guys. We squealed and ran out of my room. I switched off my bedroom light, and closed my door then we ran down the stairs, trying our best not to trip or make and entrance like the girl of 'Not Another Teen Movie' But, my stairs were metal, so it's okay. We jumped down the last stair, holding hands and then ran over to my mom and dad and hugged them. They couldn't make it tonight, since they couldn't find a babysitting for – I looked over to my two brothers having a pillow fight with the couch cushions. – That. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door, where all three boys were waiting. Jason also had an unknown girl on his arm. Girlfriend, I spose' Good for Jason. The boy's eyes widened as we walked out coming face to face with them. Oh yeah, we did look good. Mitchie and I let go of each others hands and I wrapped my arms around Shane's neck. I pulled apart and held onto his elbows, as he did for mine. "I'm so proud of you." I said seriously. He smiled.

"Thanks Alex." I smiled and walked over to Nate, who just finished hugging Mitchie. I stood there for a second, smiling at him then threw my arms around his neck, as he did the same, but around my waist. We stayed like this for a few seconds, and then I whispered into his ear,

"Congrats boy. You'll do great tonight." We pulled apart and grinned at each other then I walked over to Jason. I quickly hugged him and said, "I'm so happy for you!" And he smiled. We pulled apart and I smiled at his girl-friend.

"Hi, I'm Alex." I smiled.

"Rachael." She said as we shook hands.

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend. I've known her since we were 4 years old." He said smiling at her. Aw, how cute!

"Aw, that's awesome! So you're from New Jersey?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "Sweet!"

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Shane said. We all smiled and ran over to the huge hummer-limousine that was parked outside my house. It was black… and huge.

"Oh my gosh!" I smiled.

"This is… AWESOME!" Mitchie squealed and she ran over and squeezed my hand. We all jumped in and I noticed a few other people in the limo.

"Hi Gray's!" Mitchie and I said in union, with a smile doing a usual greeting to the rest of the Gray family. The rest meaning, Mary and Paul of course. They both smiled and laughed waving back. There was also an old couple, who I'm guessing was their grandparents. Mitchie and I smiled at them

"Hi, I'm Alex." I smiled.

"And I'm Mitchie." We both shook their hands.

"Oh, hello. Were Grandma and Grandpa. You girls look beautiful tonight." The grandma said. We smiled and aw-ed.

"Indeed." The grandfather agreed.

"Thank you!" We said in unison, making the boys laugh. I scooted over and sat next to Nate. "Still nervous?" I asked. He looked up and looked me in the eyes, and what I'm sure was truthfully, he said,

"No." I smiled at him. "Wanna no why?" He asked. I nodded. "Because look at this," He pointed around the limo. "I've got my family, my friends and I've got my biggest fan," He nudged me, making me giggle. "And that's the best thing ever. And I'm getting really excited now." He said. I aw-ed again and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you." I said for probably the one hundredth time tonight.

".. Thanks Alex." He said with a happy sigh and held my hand in his.

**- x -**

**Regular P.O.V**

"And now, what you've all been waiting for… CONNECT 3!" The announcer screamed into the microphone, setting of spotlights that circulated the curtain that was currently closed, just seconds away from opening to reveal Connect 3 to an audience of one thousand people, all celebrities… expect a few special people. They were going to play their first song. Mitchie, Alex and the Gray family all sat in the crowd, front row waiting anxiously for the boys to come out and perform. However, behind the curtain, the boys were more nervous than ever. The got in their positions, and before they knew it, the curtain opened, and they were revealed to hundreds and hundreds of people, who immediately started clapping. They looked out to the front row, and of course saw their family and their friends. But Nate had his eyes on one girl, and one girl only. His best friend. Alex Russo. In the short time they've known each other they've become so close, and became the best friends. Nate has never had a friend as close as Alex before, and he loved her more than she knew.

The brothers did a small count and then the opening tune of 'SOS' filled the room. They looked down and watched their family and friends smile in excitement then they began to sing.

"_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty conversations_

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done  
with texting,  
Sorry for the miscommunication

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get

Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'cause hugs are over rated, just FYI

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
(yeah)

Oh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess,  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you,  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass,  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get"

Alex and Mitchie squeezed hands and cheered for 'their boys' who did an amazing job according to all the fans, who were now screaming their lungs out. Alex looked up and Nate, who stared down at her and they both smiled at each other. She nodded, and he nodded back in a way of Alex telling him 'he did great'

'_If only he knew…'_ She thought to herself.

**- x -**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I looked around the huge room, at the fans, celebrities and supporters clapping and screaming like crazy for the Connect 3. I looked up and smiled at Nate. He was so cute, voice so angelic and just had a plain good soul. He was perfect, and I hated the fact I had to hide my true feelings for him… _'If only he knew' _I thought to myself. Suddenly, Nate grabbed the microphone and walked forward. "This next song is written for two girls. Our best friends. There here tonight, Mitchie and Alex. We love you girls." He said, smiling down directly at me. I smiled back up, and then looked over to Mitchie, who grinned back at me. "This is for you." Shane said, as Nate and Jason started playing guitar.

_  
"Take my hand tonight  
We can run so far  
We can change the world to anything we want  
We can talk for hours just staring at the stars  
They shine down to show us" – Nate sang_

That...

"You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know.. we're inseparable" – They all sung, Jason and Shane joining in.

"We could run forever if you wanted to  
And i would not get tired  
Because I'd be with you  
I keep singing this song until the very end  
We have done all these things

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know.. we're inseparable

I would give it all  
Never let you fall  
Cause you know we're inseparable  
I would give it all  
Just to show you I'm in love  
Cause you know we're inseparable

You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
And we'll be running so fast we can fly tonight  
And even when we're miles and miles apart  
You're still holding all of my heart  
I promise it will never be dark  
I know.. We're inseparable"

When the song finished, Mitch and I were pretty speechless, but we were the first to break out in applaud for the boys, we screamed 'I LOVE YOU!' at the same time, and they replied with,

"We love you too." We smiled and blew kisses at them.

They played a couple more songs that night, and then there was a kind of party, where they went around meeting as many of the celebs and supporters as possible. Mitchie and I were pretty bummed that we didn't get to hang out with them… but we stayed calmed and just hung out with randoms, or just each other. But in other words, the whole night was just completely awesome. We had a great time, and we met heaps of awesome people! And the boys, they did seriously amazing and already have tons of loyal fans. Some of the fans were even excited to meet me and Mitchie. I don't know even how they knew us. We were only introduced for one song. Anyways, we still had an amazing time.

**- x -**

**regular p.o.v**

Spanish Class. A class that Alex had now taken a liking too, since a recent addition to the class. Riley Machelle. Alex's crush. Well not really, but she thought he was super cute. Nate and Alex came into the class laughing and chatting about the album, Nate getting lots of compliments about album. He walked of and went to go talk to a group of girls who were talking about his album. Alex shook it off and walked over to her seat, and with a sigh plonked her self down on it. Soon enough the teacher came in, and told everybody to return to their seats, and then she congratulated Nate on his album. He smiled and came and sat down next to me.

"Okay class, today we will be starting a project. You'll be paired up with partners and you'll have to research Spain, and get as much information about it as you can. You'll also be researching things like food, activities and the history of Spain." Mrs Singh said leaning against her desk. "Okay, pairs are Yvonne and Mark, Hannah and Jade, Brock and James, Nate and Gigi," Nate and Alex shared a look, while Nate fake gagged. Alex giggled, and gave Nate an 'I'm sorry' look. Gigi drooled and stared at Nate, obviously she had a crush on him. "Bobby and Leanne and Riley and Alex" Alex gasped, but a smile formed on her face. What's better then getting paired with a guy you thought was a totally cutie. Nate glared at Riley, who turned around and gave Alex a million dollar smile, which made Alex melt. He turned back around. Nate shook his head in disgust. In the time he had gone to Alex's school, if there's one thing he knew it was, was that Riley wasn't a good guy. He slept with girls, and used them. He didn't care about their feelings, but still girls came back to him over and over again. Nate had a bad feeling about this. He looked over and saw Alex with her head resting on the palm of her hand, and she was staring at Riley, in a trance. Nate leaned over and tapped her shoulder. She didn't move. Oh boy…

**- x -**

_yes yes. xD_

_how did you likeey?_

**review.**

**LOVEYOUH.**


	5. F I V E

_OH HOW THE TABLES HAVE TURNED._

_yeah._

**- x -**

"Nate, I really don't see why you don't like Riley." I whined at Nate, as we headed down the school hallways, towards our lockers. I held my school books closely to my chest as we reached the lockers. I turned to Nate. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I mean come on; he's so sweet and sensitive…" I leaned against my locker as I dreamed of Riley. "And totally cute!" I squealed perking up. Nate sighed and opened up his lockers, placing his books in his completely un-organized locker. I laughed at the site of it. _Boys_. I opened up my locker and started sorting my books out.

"He's just not a good guy. I just know it." He said. I rolled my eyes, not even making eye contact with him. I concentrated on fixing up my locker.

"He _is_ a good guy Nate. You just don't know him like I do." I pointed out. He sighed again, and grabbed my shoulder turning me to face him.

"Alex. I may not have been going to this school as long as you and I may not have known Riley for as long as you… But I still hear what he does Alex." He said looking me straight in the eye. I sighed and looked of to the side, not caring about these so called 'rumours' that's what they were. Rumours. Un-true things that jealous people make up about others. Stupid, nasty rumours.

"What rumours?" I asked, trying to get him to admit he doesn't know any.

"Like the fact that he's slept with all the girls on the cheerleading team, his parents bribe the teachers so he won't fail and get kicked out, and that he changed girlfriends like t-shirts!" He said. I rolled my eyes at him. He was being immature. And those rumours about Riley were so fake. Nate knew that. I had no idea why he was making up stupid rumours like this anyways.

"Were done talking." I said, turning to my locker and slamming it closed. I took one last look at Nate, and then walked off. I was so glad school was over for the day.

**- x -**

"He was being totally defensive about it!" I said angrily, as I paced around my bedroom complaining to Mitchie about what happened earlier today. "I was all like, 'Oh Riley's just so cute' like I usually would, and the he was all like 'He's bad news, I've heard the rumours'." I said lowering my voice to a deep, guy voice on the last part. Mitchie sat on my bed with her legs tucked under her, watching me have my little 'moment.' She sighed.

"Alex, he was just being caring. Come on. You used to have a crush on him! But… I do have to admit. Riley is totally cute!" She said squealing the last part. I sighed and let slumped as I walked over to my bed, and falling face first into my pillow. Why was Nate being like this? I mean, he was being all up-tight and seemed a little mad about it. Gee, I wasn't that mad that he got paired with Gigi. I felt sorry for him… but I still supported him! But he just couldn't support me on this for two seconds.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and rolled over to my stomach, placing my hands on my stomach. I blinked a few times, staring at my currently white ceiling. So plain and boring, it was. I looked over to the door. "COME IN." I yelled. It opened slowly, and my brother Justin poked his head around.

"Alex. Nate's here." He said. I sighed and looked over to Mitchie, who looked at the floor and being to play with her ring.

"Speak of the devil." I said, groaning loudly. My brother gave me a look, as he stayed standing at the door.

"Whats wrong?" He asked. "You and Nate having marriage problems?" He asked. Mitchie giggled a little, but I shot her a death glare which shut her right up. I sat up and looked to Justin.

"Justin." I said sternly. "I'd hit you but America says no to violence against women. And also, stay out of my business and go play with your dolls." I snapped. Mitchie scoffed. Justin looked offended and began to walk away, but came back.

"There action figures." He said in his own defence, then turned away and finally walked off. A confused expression crossed my face as I shook my head in disgust. I looked over to Mitchie, who burst out laughing. She stood up, and straightened out her jeans and walked around to the other side of the bed, where I was lying.

"Let's go Alex. Go see what Nate wants." She said holding out her hand. I flopped back down on the bed, on purpose. I didn't exactly want to move. She sighed putting her hands on her hips, and giving me one of those looks that your mom's gave you when you wouldn't get up for school. I shook my head and rolled over. "Okay then." She said in a smart tone, then grabbed my elbow, and began to drag me. I wasn't looking forward from the drop from my bed to the floor, but I wasn't budging. _Thump! _I hit the floor, harshly, but for some reason I didn't notice the pain. She burst out laughing and grabbed my wrist with both her hands and dragged me with all her might. No, I'm not fat! She's just weak. She dragged me out of my room, making me go head first into the wall. "My bad." She mumbled. I wanted to stare daggers at her, but I seriously just could not be bothered. She dragged me down the hall and then as we got to the stairs she dropped me and said, "Okay Alex. Come on. You're at the stairs now, you need to get up." I shook my head, falling back face first into the hard wooden floor. She sighed and grabbed my hand again, with both of hers and began to drag me again. "Here we go…" She said, pulling me a bit further. I felt my head crash against the metal stair, but I didn't care. "Oh... ouch." She said, trying her best not to laugh. She shrugged and continued to drag me down all thirteen metal stairs as we got to the bottom she dropped my hand, and I heard her walk of while I stayed on the floor with my face flat on it.

"Oh… Hi Alex…" I heard a male voice say. I recognised it as Nate's. I rolled my eyes. Not that anybody could see, but still. I heard footsteps coming closer, so I looked up, my hair messily spread across my face. I looked up and saw Nate crouched next to me. I rolled my eyes, and flopped my head to hit the floor again. _That_ one was gonna bruise. He put his arms under shoulders and lifted me up so me head was resting against his shoulder. He turned me over so I was facing away from him. He looked at my forehead, which I'm guessing was extremely red and lumpy. And then he did something, I did_ not_ expect. He ran his hand over my forehead. "Does that hurt?" He asked softly. I started to notice the pain after that. I looked up at him, and truthfully, I nodded. He smiled. I finally sat up and looked towards the stairs and just realized I had basically just come flying down them. I looked over to Mitchie, with my hand over my forehead.

"This is all your fault." I said, trying not to laugh. She looked offended.

"ME?!" She squealed. I giggled. "You're the own who wouldn't stand up. I had no choice!" She cried.

"Mitch, Mitch, chillax. I was kidding." I smiled. She laughed. I stood up, stumbling lightly. Mitchie and Nate both held one of my arms to keep me from falling over. "Icepack." I said quietly. They both nodded and ran off to the kitchen. I fell straight to the ground.

**- x -**

I pressed the cold icepack to my bare forehead, as I listened to Nate apologise about earlier today. I winced at the pain that seethed through as the cold sensation hit my forehead. I listened to Nate ramble on about how he shouldn't get into my business and stuff. I realized I had a pretty darn, nice friend here. I looked to Mitchie, who was looking from me to Nate, like she understood what he was saying. I had never seen Mitchie look more serious in her life. It scared me. She looked over to me and scoffed. I sat up. "What?" I asked, clearly un-aware of what she was talking about. She giggled.

"Will you to just make out already?" She asked laughing. Nate and I both shot her looks of death. She sunk down into her chair with a sigh. A blush crept onto my face, so I looked away. Why would she say that? I was just getting over my crush on Nate. How dare she? Silly girl. "Okay. That was immature. Sorry guys. But you seem like such a good couple. Come on, you gotta agree with me on this one." She said holding her arms out, looking back and forth from me to Nate. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Mitchie. For the last time. Grow up!" I said sternly. She rolled her eyes and sat back into the couch. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, all you could here were the crickets outside, and Justin playing with his dolls, making little explosion noises upstairs. Lame kid. I fiddled with the ring on my finger. It was a silver ring, which had 'My beautiful' engraved on the inside in nice running writing. My parents got it for me when I was four. Every time it got to small we would take it to the jewellers and they would fix it up so I would never have to buy a new one. I liked it that way. I had never taken this ring off, and don't plan to. Plus, I like having a nice little white tan under it. It's cute. Suddenly, Nate shifted a bit in his seat, and looked over.

"Uhm…" He started, gulping to what looked like, nervously. "I, uh, better get going. But uhm, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school?" He asked. We nodded and Mitchie smiled. He stood up and walked over to hug Mitchie, who stood up then I stood up too. Once he pulled apart from her he looked over to me, and blushed a little but still came over and hugged me. _Thanks Mitchie, now you've made it awkward._ We pulled apart and he smiled at me, then turned around and made his way to the door. He did a small wave as he walked out. I followed him to the door, and smiled at his as he left. I closed the door, and turned on my heels towards Mitchie, with a threatening look on my face. Her face softened up, and turned into a look of fear. I walked over, narrowing my eyes at her. She shot up of the couch, backing away from me. She shook her head. I scoffed and nodded, walking towards her with my arms folded. She screamed. I ran over to the couch, and grabbed a cushion and walked towards her. She screamed again. A long, ear piercing scream. I giggled and pelted it at her, catching up to her with ease.

"Say your prayers, Torres." I joked, as I pulled my hands over my head, now grasping the cushion with both of my hands. She winced and doubled over, using her arms to cover her head. I used all my force and gave her a huge whack on the head, which was so powerful it made her fall to the ground. I laughed; as she stood up, her hair messily spread everywhere.

"That wasn't very nice." She laughed as she grabbed at the pillow I was holding as we both struggled to keep a hold of it. We were both in fits of laughter as we fought each other for the cushion not even realizing that there were two other couches filled with them. My mum had a thing for decorations, one being cushions. She finally managed to snatch the pillow of me, and pull it into her own grasp. As it left my hands I went flying to the floor, falling down the one step we had that separated the dinning area from the kitchen and family room. She walked over, with the cushion and a huge smirk on her face.

And then the tables were turned.

**- x -**

_the point of this chapter?_

_unknown._


	6. S I X

_b-boyzzzzzzzzzzz _!_ amigosss_

_;come on lets dance;_

_hey guys, _

_i'm having a little update frenzy. just uploading a few chapters and such, cause i want them all out so i can POST THE NEW CHAPTERS THAT YOU GUYS HAVEN'T READ YET!!!_

_&& i know you guys are reading cause the hits for this story are going up so high!  
so please, just stop, take a second and review!  
it really does make my day xD_

**- x -**

Riley and I were currently brainstorming ideas, for our project. Well, we weren't really doing much work. We were mostly talking and stuff. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Nate was sending evil glares towards Riley and I. It sickened me. He told me it was okay, and he wasn't going to interfere. Gosh. What does he have against Riley anyways? I mean, look at him! He's gorgeous! And super tank! I saw the teacher coming, and Riley must of too so we quickly started scribbling down random words. We smiled at her, and she smiled back as she walked past. Once she was gone I picked up Riley's sheet and read what he had just written. I burst out laughing, and looked up at him. He was grinning. Just like Jason. A goofy little 5 year old grin. "Pigs go oik?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged, nodded and kept grinning. I laughed and shook my head.

"So… how long have you been skating for?" I asked. He looked up and to what looked like, started counting. This was the cutest thing ever!

"Uhm, well since I was four." I giggled and nodded. "What about you Russo. What do you do?" He asked. I thought about this. I didn't do any sports really. I thought about the guitar spell I casted. I mentally slapped myself for that. I could never pick up a guitar again now, without sounding like I've been playing for thirty years!

"Well, I don't do many sports. I don't really know why. I've tried skating before," I joked, since he didn't remember me casting the spell, and the casting the 'rewind spell' ", But I play guitar." What? It slipped out. He looked up, looking interested.

"You play guitar?" He asked. I saw Nate roll his eyes and shake his head at me then get back on with his head. I turned back to Riley.

"Yeah. I've been playing my whole life." I lied. Well, it didn't matter because it had sounded like I played for my whole life. He looked really interested.

"Oh dude, you gotta teach me sometime. My mom made me take lessons, but I always ditched to go skating. And she always asks me if I can play a song yet. But I can't so. It sucks because I'm gonna have to keep saying that like, I suck." He said, slightly disappointed. I giggled.

"Yeah, I'll teach you anytime." I said with a smile. He smiled at me.

"Cool."

**- x -**

"Why would you lie, and say you're oh-so-good at guitar when you can't play guitar?!" Nate yelled at me as he frantically paced around my room. I groaned and rolled over, currently being on my bed, and stuffed my face into my pillow. "You know he's kinda gonna find out you can't play… WHEN YOU CAN'T PLAY!" He said. I rolled my eyes and stood up walking over to the guitar that lay silently in the corner of my room. Nate didn't even notice me carry it back to my bed. I picked up the pick and started playing the acoustic version of 'American Idiot' by Greenday. Nate stopped yelling and pacing, and stood there speechless. "How… yo-…. What?" He asked walking over.

"You should have actually asked me if I could play before you started yelling at me." I muttered placing the guitar down on the floor, resting against my bed. He sighed and sat down on the bed; put his elbows on his thighs and then running his fingers through his hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, sadly. "Play SOS." He added really quickly then returned to having that sad look upon his face. I sighed and picked up the guitar and started playing SOS. He sighed and looked away.

"I didn't think I had too… I mean it's just guitar." I pointed out. He gasped and looked up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Just guitar? Are you serious?" He asked. A confused expression crossed my face.

"Uhm… yah?" I guessed. He sighed and stood up.

"Not only did you 'forget to tell me you play guitar' but you basically just said that what I do for a living, is nothing. I'm so outta here." He said angrily, then stood up and left my room. I groaned and fell back onto my bed. Stupid spells. Stupid Alex being a wizard. Stupid life. I sighed and pulled my self up from the end of the bed and closer to my pillows. I decided a little nanna nap would help. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

**- x -**

Wednesday. Wednesday's sucked for me. I didn't have Spanish. Thumbs down on that. I opened my eyes to see that I was still in the clothes I wore yesterday, my guitar was still at the end of my bed… and I was still wearing my shoes. I yawned and kicked off my shoes and sat up, looking over to my red, star-shaped alarm clock. 7:14 AM. I sighed and pulled myself over to the end of the bed, and placed my feet on the ground. I yawned again, and rubbed my eyes removing the yucky gunk stuff that formed over night. I stood up, finding my balance and walked over towards my closet. I pulled out some pink skinnys and a grey long sleeve off-the-shoulder shirt. I also grabbed a grey pair of converse and threw them onto my bed, with the rest of my clothes. I turned around to face my bed, but noticed something out of the corner of my eye fluttering against my window. I turned back around and walked over. A note. Being held up against my window with sticky tape. As confused as I was, I opened my window and reached around and grabbed it, pulling it back safely inside. "Alex…" It had written on the front. I instantly recognized that the handwritings was Nate's. I smiled at the messy writing. I walked around the room abit, and then unfolded the note. It said,

_Alex._

_You really do look beautiful when you sleep, you know that?_

_I'm sorry that I'm sending you this lame little note, but I just want you too know how much I'm going to miss you. I'm sorry I couldn't come over. But, with all the packing we had to do, it was just too hard to fin__d the time. And it was only sprung on us last night, just after I left yours. You have no idea how hard it's going to be, living in Australia for the next three months. I'm gonna miss you so much. I really can't wait to come home and see you and __Mitchie__ again. But I promise I'll keep calling, and sending you emails. Okay?_

_Don't forget me bestie._

_Love Nate._

_P.S – Connect 3 are going to be on 'Rove Live' an Australian talk show. Make sure you youtube it. We'll be appearing on Friday._

I fell to the ground. Shocked. Hurt. Heart-broken. Why heart-broken, I do not know. But, three months? Are you serious? How am I supposed to survive? I knew what I had to do. I quickly threw off my top and jeans from yesterday, and then threw on the clean jeans and top I had arranged to wear today. I grabbed a pair of black and pink spotty socks and slipped them on, then threw on my converse, tying them up. I ran a brush through my hair, and left to make up for later. I ran out of my connected bathroom and other to the window. I noticed it was really windy today. I opened up the window, and reached for the tree outside. I grabbed a hold of it, and then carefully climbed down it. I ran across my lawn, and into the Gray's front yard. I knocked on the door, hoping they were still home. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time. No answer.

They were gone.

**- x -**

"Oh but mom, I really don't feel good." I lied, falling dramatically onto my bed. My mom narrowed her eyes at me. I put my hand to my stomach. I really didn't want to go to school today. "I think I'm going to be sick." I lied again then ran into my bathroom, slamming the door behind my self. I quickly shoved my fingers down my throat and threw up a tiny bit, and made some gagging noises. I know it was stupid, but I seriously was so upset about finding out about the Gray's, I just wouldn't be able to handle going to school today. I cleaned myself up and walked out to see my mom already back at my bed-side holding a tray of food, and water and a heat pack. She motioned for me to come and sit in bed. I did as I was told, kicking off my converse and laid down in bed. She handed me the heat pack which I placed on my stomach, then she hand me the tray of food which I put on the other side of my double bed. Mom rubbed her hand over my forehead, with a sad look in her eye.

"There is no way you're going to school today. But I still have to work… so does your daddy. So you're gonna be home by yourself. Is that okay?" She asked. I nodded pretending to be sad. She stood up and straightened out her pencil skirt and top then bent down and kissed my forehead. "Get better sweetie. Call me if you need anything." She said. I nodded, as she walked out of my room. I waited a few moments, and then I heard the front door close, and the car start up. And I knew nobody else was home, so I took this chance, and burst out crying. Loudly. I was literally almost screaming. How could they leave me? Without a phone call or anything. I mean he could have woken me up at least. How am I supposed to go through three months without them? What was Mitchie thinking? How was she going without them? Did she even know? And as if on cue, my cell rang. I stopped crying, and wiped my face abit. I leaned across my bed to my bedside table and grabbed my sidekick. 'Mitchie' was written on the scream. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?" I said sadly.

"_I'm guessing you heard, huh?"_ She said. I nodded, not that she could see me.

"Yep." I gulped. "Are you at home too?"

"_You bet."_ She said, and then sighed.

"Demi, what are we going to do without them. I miss him already." I said, staring the ground.

"_I don't kn-"_ She stopped. _"Wait. What do you mean; you miss 'him' already."_ She said. I winced. Dammit Alex. I could already see Mitchie smirking. I sighed.

"Uhm. I don't know. I meant them. Sorry, I'm just not thinking straight alright?" I stated. She knew not to take it any further, and shut up about it.

"_Can I come over?"_ She asked. I guess having a friend over would help. You know, for emotional support and all. But all we would probably be doing is crying and destroying tissues.

"Sure. I could use someone right now."

"_Yeah me too. I'll be there in 5. Love you."_ She said.

"Love you too." I sighed then hung up. I threw my phone down to the end of my bed, and fell against my pillow. I closed my eyes for second, thinking about how big those boys next door were getting. I thought about the show they were going to be on. Friday. Two days from now. I wondered if I should even watch it. I sighed and sat up, turning to place my feet on the wooden floors of my bedroom. I stood up, straightened out my jeans and walked downstairs, with my arms folded. I decided to wait in the living room, since Mitchie would be here any second anyways. I turned on the T.V and it was switched onto Russian news. I sighed. Justin… I groaned and turned it over to a news show that was actually in English. It was talking about a new _Lindsay Lohan_ scandal. Surprise, Surprise. I rolled my eyes and leaned back. 2 minutes later the door bell rang, and I knew it was Mitchie. I stood up, and walked towards the door. I reached out, grabbed the handle and flung it open. There Mitchie was standing, looking sad, in purple sweats, black hoodie and a purple beanie, holding a pillow and large bag. I sighed and pulled her into a hug. We pulled apart, and I invited her inside and then we went and sat on the large green couch in silence. I decided to break it.

"So… why do you look so sad that they are gone?" I said with a smirk forming on my face. She stopped chipping off her black nail polish and looked up.

"I don't know… there friends. I'm gonna miss them." She said. I nodded, still smirking.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you missing Shane, now would it?" I asked, as her head shot up, and a shocked expression on her face.

"What have you heard?" She asked quickly. My jaw-dropped.

"Nothing… until now. Spill!" I said sitting up quickly, extremely interested. She groaned and looked to the floor. She looked up, her heavy make-up applied eyelashes fluttered as she tried to hold back tears. A confused expression crossed my face as I wondered what the heck was up. "Whoa…" I said grabbing her shoulders. "Mitchie, are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine." She said. She sniffed. "I wasn't going to tell you just yet… but…" She began, and then stopped. I looked her in the eye.

"But what?" I asked. She sighed.

"Shane and I… were kinda… well, dating." She said. I gasped, but a happy gasp. A smile formed on my face. I squealed and held up my hand to high five her. She laughed and we high-fived.

"Dang! You're dating a guy 2 years older than you. You fricken' LEGEND!" I squealed, making her burst out laughing. We giggled and then she stopped and looked me straight in the eye, looking dead serious.

"So… what about you and Nate? What's going on with you two?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." I said sadly.

"What?! Of course there is! Alex, he totally likes you! You can tell!" She said, smiling. I shook my head.

"Then why are we always fighting? And disagreeing. And why would he leave me a sticking note telling me that he's moving to friggen' Australia for 3 whole months!" She rolled her eyes.

"Alex, give him some time. All three boys were really shocked when they found out. You should have heard Shane on the phone! He was so nervous and upset about it! And of course excited… but it hadn't kicked in yet."

"You talked to Shane?" I asked, a tad jealous that she even got to speak with them.

"Yeah…" She said slowly. "Nate was coming to see you… but I think you were sleeping." I groaned and mentally slapped my self in the face for that. I was about to answer when I heard 'Connect 3' on the T.V. Mitchie and I both turned our heads and watched.

"I caught up with the Connect 3 at their hotel, in Australia. They are here to promote their new album, and make a name for themselves here in Australia." The reported said, with a smile on her face. It flashed to the all three boys standing there, and you could see a microphone coming up from the bottom of the screen.

"Well, we only just got here but from what we've seen it's beautiful." Jason said, with a smile.

"Yeah. We've only seen from what's on the way from the airport to our hotel, but so far, we don't wanna ever leave. It's amazing." Nate said. I threw the remote at the TV. Mitchie gasped, then walked over and picked up the remote and switched of the T.V. She made her way back over to the couch.

"You, missy, need some rest." She handed me her pillow. I rolled my eyes, and did as I was told. I placed the pillow down on the couch, then shut my eyes and eventually fell asleep.

**- x -**

_naw bye;__bye boysies!_


	7. S E V E N

**- x -**

I woke up the next morning realizing that Mitchie was gone, and I would have to go to school today. I was still pissed of though. Pissed off at the boys. I heard sizzling coming from the kitchen, which was basically in the same room as what I was in. I sat up and looked over to see my mom making scrambled eggs. She smiled. "Good morning sweetie. How are you feeling?" She asked. I shrugged, yawned and ran a finger through my messy dark hair.

"Better." I lied. She smiled.

"Okay good. Here I made you some breakfast." She said running over, grabbing a fork on the way. She ran over, placing the plate down in front of me. "Now, you eat up, and then go get ready for school." She said happily then ran of again. I sighed and dug into the breakfast she prepared for me. And I must say it wasn't bad. Once I was done, I walked over to the sink, and placed the plate in the sink. I tiredly walked up stairs, dragging my feet as I went.

"You okay Alex?" Max asked from the dining table. I turned around, my hair messily in my face, and my shoulders slouched over. Justin and Max looked taken aback and gave me a weird look.

"No." Was all I could say. I saw Justin lean over and whisper something to Max, which made him laugh. I was not in the mood for this. I turned back around and continued to go up the stairs. I was so tired. Even though I slept absolutely all day yesterday. I yawned as I entered my room. I walked over to my wardrobe and decided to sport red skinnys, black rock-tee with white designs and a white vest, also rocking the white high-top converse.

**- x -**

As I got to school, I just wasn't in the usual bubbly, sarcastic mood that I'm always in. I felt depressed and upset. Basically no one came near me. They all heard about what happened, and how 'C3' just left. And they also knew that Nate was my best friend, and that I wasn't too happy with them leaving. I was glad they all kept their distance. Even Mitchie did! But I think she felt the same as me. There was just one person who wouldn't leave me alone though. I'll give you three guesses. Yup, Gigi. She followed me around all morning insulting me more then usual and throwing it in my face at how Nate is gone for three months. I didn't let her get to me though. I wasn't really in the mood at the moment.

"Aren't you scared that little Natey might find an Australian girl that sweeps him of his feet. And then they fall in-love and she's his total dream girl?" She teased, talking about their song 'Australia' Well just so she knows, Jason wrote that one about a girl he met from Australia, not Nate. Geez. I continued to grab books out of my locker, ignoring her completely. "Stop being so strong Alex. You know you wanna crack, and cry like the little baby you are." She yelled right in my face, her little followers laughing to. I rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Gigi, we gotta go. We can't be late; otherwise we'll get detention and won't be able to attend your tea party!" The two followers complained. I like didn't even know their names. She waved them off, and they ran off in one direction heading to their class. Gigi turned back to me.

"You're just jealous that Nate and I kissed." She yelled into my ear. "And it lasted longer then 7 seconds." She said lowering her voice to a whisper. I almost dropped my books. My heart broke, and my eyes almost watered so much it was almost visible. Nate wouldn't kiss Gigi would he? He wouldn't. No. I was about to yell back at her when I realized nobody was in the halls. I decided to get to Spanish before we were too late. She realized the time and followed me quickly. As we walked into the class, everyone was seated. The teacher looked up at us for an explanation.

"Sorry we're late Miss Singh. Gertrude got her period." I joked, but in an angry tone, which resulted in Gigi turning bright red. "Oh by the way, Gigi's real name is Gertrude." I added pointing at Gigi. She turned redder and stared daggers at me. Riley burst out laughing and started clapping, while the rest of the class stayed silent, their jaws dropped, amazed at how somebody _actually_ stood up to Gigi. The teacher narrowed her eyes at us, and then motioned for us to take a seat. Gigi and I stared daggers at each other, the whole way to our seats. When we sat down and Riley leaned over towards me.

"Dude. I heard that Gigi's the meanest chick in your grade. You're a legend." He said smiling. I melted, forgetting about everything that Gigi said about Nate. I smiled at him. I leaned over to him this time.

"Hey, you still up for that guitar lesson?" I asked. He grinned.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome man."

"Wanna come to mine after school then?" I asked. He nodded and smiled. I smiled and got back on with my work. _Riley Machelle_ at my house. Today. After School. Nothing could get better then this…

**- x -**

I opened the front door to my house, leading Riley into my house. Earlier that day at lunch I made a spell to make sure that my parents or brothers would _not_ be home while Riley is here. I just knew that if they were, they would embarrass me, like always. It was better this way.

"Cool house." He explained looking around my house, which had multiple different coloured furniture everywhere. Yeah, my parents were weird when it came to interior designing. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Thanks." I said. He smiled. "Uh, let's go up to my room, that's where my guitar is." I said. He nodded and followed me upstairs to my room. I opened the door, and led him over to my bed where he sat. I pulled out my computer chair and sat on it, grabbing my guitar and rolling myself over. I placed the guitar on my lap. "Okay, so we'll just start of basic. Using the first four frets, I want you to go across the line like this, using a different finger for each one." I showed him how to do it. "Once you get to the bottom, go backwards. It may seem easy, but these are things that you _have_ to learn." I handed him over the guitar and he started doing as I told him. Suddenly my cell rang. "I'll be right back. Keep practising." I smiled. He looked up smiled and nodded. I quickly ran out of the room. I looked at the screen and it said 'unknown number' I shrugged and accepted the call.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"_Alex! It's Nate."_ The voice said through the phone. I suddenly felt excited to talk to him, but then angry that he left, and then upset about what Gigi had said.

"Oh, hey. How's Australia?" I asked.

"_It's great. So beautiful."_

"And you never wanna come home right?" I blurted out, almost angrily. He paused.

"_Well… It's nice… but I want to come back. Too see you of course."_ He said. I blushed. Lucky he couldn't see me. _"Oh, And Mitchie…" _He added quickly. I laughed and nodded.

"That's cool." I heard the guitar noises coming from my room. "Look, I can't talk right now. I gotta go."

"_What? Why?"_ He asked.

"Well, Riley's here an-"

"_Riley? Riley Machelle? Why is he at your house?"_ He asked, interrupting me.

"I'm teaching him guitar." I said. He sighed.

"_Alex…"_ He started.

"No, you know what Nate? Don't start. How about we talk in three months, huh? But right now, I gotta go. So I'll see you then. Bye." I said then hung up. I then turned off my phone and shoved it into my pocket. Okay, a little mean… but I couldn't help it. I feeling mixed emotions towards him. I sighed, and walked back into my room, and plastered a smile on my face.

**- x -**

The next day at school, Riley was totally thankful about the lesson I gave him yesterday. I gotta admit, I didn't teach him much, but apparently his mother was over the moon with enjoyment. So, I guess that's a good sign. He even asked Demi and I sit at their table. Which was like full of hot guys. Mitchie and I agreed in a second. We carried our plates over, and he pointed to some empty seats and we sat down.

"Dudes this is Alex and Mitchie." He said. We smiled. "Alex, Mitchie. This is Matt, Corey, Jake, Max, Chris and Boner" He said pointed at all the different guys are the table.

"Boner?" Mitchie asked, giggling. He looked up and grinned.

"Lasts names Bone." He said simply. Mitchie leaned over and high-fived him. I laughed at this. We started talking and we realized these guys were actually _really_ nice, and everything the opposite of what Nate told me about them. Nate is silly.

By the end of lunch, Mitchie and I had made seven new friends. And they even invited us to sit with them again because we were 'so much fun' apparently. But that was seriously fine with Mitchie and me. We knew we'd be back.

**- x -**

When I got home, I realized it was Friday, and the boys were going to be on that show. Unfortunately, I had work that day. You see, the Substation has been closed for a while since I blew up the kitchen. Literally. So it had to be closed to get the kitchen re-done. Now that it's done, and I'm still in trouble about it, I have to work double shifts. This sucks, but it's also fair. I quickly ran up to my room, and ran a comb through my hair, placing it in two nice braids. Once my hair was done, make up was done and I was ready, I quickly threw my laptop onto my bed, so I wouldn't forget to watch the show. I grabbed my bag, and ran down stairs to meet Max and Justin waiting for me.

"You ready?" Justin asked. I nodded, and then we left for the Substation.

When we arrived, we ran inside to see our parents already taking orders and serving people. We quickly ran up to the backroom and placed down our stuff then grabbed our aprons. I grabbed a notepad and pen, and was about to start serving people when my mum grabbed my collar and pulled me back.

"Uh-uh sweetie. You're not serving tables today, you're cleaning them." She said smartly, and then grabbed the notepad and pen out of my hands. I groaned and grabbed a cloth, which I shoved into my apron pocket, then went towards dirty tables. I picked up all the dirty dishes, cups, plates, etc, and put them on the counter, where Max was doing dishes. He looked up quickly as I dumped all the dishes in front of him, then got back to work. I went back over to that table, grabbed the cloth and cleaned it up.

"Alex? You work here?" I heard a deep voice say. I looked up and saw Riley and… Boner. I smiled.

"Oh hey! Yeah. My family owns it." I shrugged, and then continued to clean the table.

"Oh, cool. Mind if we sit?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, go for it. Here's a clean table. I'll go get my brother to come and take you're order, since I'm not aloud anymore." I said looking towards the kitchen, I blew up.

"Why aren't you aloud?" Boner asked.

"Oh well, I'm not aloud to do multiple things here anymore. Except clean. Wonder why the stations been closed? I blew up the kitchen." I said rolling my eyes. They laughed.

"You did that?" I shrugged and nodded.

"Sweet, man." Riley said. I giggled.

"I'll go get my brother." I said, and then walked off going to find Justin. He was talking to some nerdy looking girls. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him over. "Go serve Riley and Boner." I said pointing towards them.

"Riley and who?" He asked, slightly disgusted.

"Just go!" I whispered pushing him towards them. I heard him start taking there order, so I started to clean another empty table. I grabbed all the dishes and walked back over to Max.

"Hey." I said as I put more dishes in front of him. He looked up, pushing the new dishes into the soapy water. He paused.

"You're being nice." He started. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"All I said was 'hey'" I pointed out. He shrugged and continued to clean dishes.

"So, what's up? Still missing Nate?" He asked. I dropped my jaw angrily and glared at him.

"Why does everyone think that? It's none of the bus-" I began. I rested my chin on the palm of my hand. "Yes. Yes I do." I said sadly. He sighed.

"Alex. Don't worry, they will be back."

"Since when did you become so caring?" I asked, slightly interested, sitting up. He looked around, scared, and then leaned over.

"I don't know…" I burst out laughing.

**- x -**

I felt total déjà vu walking up the stairs after work. I was so tired, and my feet were being dragged. I made sure not to walk into any walls as I got up stairs. I walked towards my room, and once entered, dropped my bag and fell face-first onto my bed. I had been cleaning tables since 3, and it's now 10. I'm so glad this shop closes, and isn't 24 hours. I instantly felt something hard beneath me. I reached under myself and pulled out my laptop. I groaned. But then suddenly remembered about the show. I quickly opened it up, logged in and opened up youtube. I typed in 'Connect 3 on Rove Live' and sure enough there were hundreds of different videos that people had uploaded of the boys on Rove. I clicked on the first one which looked like the most clear and un-blurry one and opened it up. As I waited for the little red bar to cross the whole thing, to make sure the video had uploaded, I walked over to my window, getting ready to close the curtains. I caught a glimpse of the Gray house, and realized how much I missed them. I sighed and closed of the curtains. I walked back over to my bed, and the whole video had loaded. I got comfortable and clicked play.

"G'day and welcome back, were now here to introduce a new pop/rock band that's album has just released in the US and is releasing here in Oz in two weeks. There three brothers originally from New Jersey. They are Jason, Shane and Nate Gray from the band Connect 3." Rove said as cool, funky music started playing and all the girls started screaming. The three boys walked out, waving and smiling to their fans. I smiled as I saw them. But my smile grew bigger as I saw _him_. As much as I hated him, I had a different feeling towards him, which I just couldn't describe. I watched as they walked over and shook the hosts hand then sat down. "Well, wow. Look at this." Rove said laughing as he pointed to the crowd of girls that were going physco. Jason grinned, Shane did his usual smirk and Nate stayed silent, a small smile on his face. "So, you guys have seriously taking the US by storm. Everybody just loves you." The host said laughing.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy." Shane said.

"Yeah, and we're just really excited to be able to meet our Australian fans as well." Jason said smiling. Never seen Jason so serious in my life.

"So, you're here for three months, promoting your album and playing a few concerts. What do you do when you're not working?" He asked.

"Well, we've been hanging down at the beach a lot." Jason said. I just noticed how much more of a tan he had.

"Yeah, and the shops have been really good as well." Nate added in.

"And we've done a lot of sight see-ing as well. Actually, when we were in Sydney we got to hang around there for a few days. So we went to some awesome places, like Luna Park and we climbed the Sydney Harbour Bridge." Shane said.

"And had a tour of the Sydney Opera House." Nate added.

"Yeah that was awesome." Jason added.

"Ah, so it seems like you boys are really liking Australia?" Rove said, with a laugh. The boys nodded and the girls screamed. "Well that's good. So, on this show we always play this game. And what you gotta do is answer as many questions as you can in 20 seconds. And if you answer enough questions you get 20 dollars each." He said. The boys laughed.

"Okay, we can do that. Right boys?" Joe said. I giggled as the 2 others nodded.

"Okay. Start the clock, first question. Which are hotter, American or Australian girls?" He asked, then looked up from his little cards the boys laughed and 'oh-ed'

"Both!" Jason yelled.

"Yeah, can't decide." Shane added.

"When you tour, who do you miss the most?" Rove asked.

"Alex and Mitchie." Nate blurted. Rove laughed. I gasped.

"Stop the clock." He said as the little clock in the corner of the screen stopped. "Who's Alex and Mitchie?" he asked.

Nate turned red and his brothers laughed. "Alex and Mitchie are two girls we met when we moved from New Jersey to California. Alex is our neighbour. There both really awesome girls." Shane said for Nate.

"Ah okay. And we have 6 seconds left. We have to ask this, we always do. Start the clock. Who would you turn gay for?" I burst out laughing. I used my hand to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I paused the video, as I continued to laugh. I know it's not _that_ funny, but you should have seen the boys face. Hilarious. I calmed my self down, and then clicked Play. The boys laughed, looked at each other then back to Rove.

"You Rove." They all said, making Rove and the audience, oh and myself burst out laughing. Rove was about to speak but burst out laughing again since the crowd was still laughing.

"Anyways," He said while laughing. "Connect 3 will be back shortly performing _two_ songs. Yes two. So don't miss it." He said, and then it cut to a break, which had been cut out of the video. It showed the boys standing in their positions on stage. Jason and Nate had their guitars, standing behind their microphones and Shane was holding his microphone. The started to play the intro to S.O.S and all the girls went crazy. I watched as the boys who lived next door, rocked out making hundreds of girls scream, and one cry. I laughed at this.

Once they were done, three stools were brought out on stage and they sat down. Jason and Nate were handed acoustic guitars, and their microphones were lowered for them as they sat. Nate grabbed the microphone, and spoke up. "Were gonna close this show, taking it a little slower. This is a song I wrote about my best friend, who's back in America. I've missed her a lot, so I decided to write her a song. This is for you Alex." He said the he and Jason started strumming. My eyes widened, and I almost screamed. This is why he wanted me to watch the show. He was dedicated a friggen' song to me!

"_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true" _– Nate sang, absolutely perfectly.

_  
"But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes" _– Shane sang. And even though he was singing, I kept my eyes on Nate.

_  
"Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true" _– Nate continued. This was too unreal.

_  
"But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes" _– Shane finished. Everyone clapped and went crazy, then Rove ran on stage.

"That's Connect 3, by there album. Two weeks. I wanna thank all our special guests tonight, Cameron Diaz, Indiana Evans and of course Connect 3. Have a good night. Say hello to your mom for me. Bye" He said then the show ended. I slowly shut my laptop, my eyes still popping out of my head. I couldn't believe it. Why the heck would Nate write a song for me? This kid was too good to be true.

**- x -**

_hope you likedddd xD_

_i had fun re-doing this chapter. _

_LOVEYOUHS._

**say hello to your mums for me guys.**


	8. E I G H T

_i don't own a thing. _

_except the plot of course ! xD_

**- x -**

I woke up the next morning with a headache. It was Saturday. Thank God. I realized my laptop was still next to me, and my lamp was still on, as well as my T.V. I had obviously just fallen asleep. I reached over, turned off my lamp, and grabbed the remote. I replaced myself on my bed, getting in a comfortable position. I sighed, twirling a lock of hair around my finger, figuring out what the heck to do. I couldn't stop thinking of Nate freakin' Gray. Why would he write me a song? I mean, yeah okay were best friends, I get that. But we haven't been best friends for years! Just a month or two. Maybe I never realized how sweet he really was. It's like that song, _'Your love for me was always there, maybe too much for me to care.'_ Except not that kinda _love.___Cause that'd just be freaky. I held the remote up in front of the T.V and clicked onto the next channel. Some news programme. I decided today would be a rest day. Where I would stay at home, sit in bed, eat chocolate and get fat. Sounded good. All of a sudden a few clips of _Connect 3 _flashed across the screen. And that's when I realized I was watching… _E! News. Dun, dun, duuunn. _Okay sorry, that was just for dramatic effect.

"_Last night, Connect 3 appeared on Rove Live, and Australian talk show. And boy was that a journey. They talked about their album, who they would turn gay for and they even sang two songs for there Aussie admirers. But one song in particular is the song that we listened most closely too."_

I groaned. Loudly. A clip of Nate singing Hello Beautiful flashed up. 'This is for Alex' he said. I sighed.

"_Girls all around Australia and those in America were wondering 'Who's Alex?' Who is this mystery girl? And they also talked about another girl, Mitchie. Whoa, girls watch out cause these boys sounded really into these girls."_

I scoffed. That's pathetic. I quickly changed channels to music videos. I watched that new Hannah Montana music video, which I found completely random. I mean, waking up in the middle of an enormous half-pipe, running through a bus of oldies throwing stuff at each other, random dancers coming out from no where, some people trying to re-create the Macarena, and then a bed suddenly appearing in the middle of the stage. Who does that? Oh right, Hannah. Whatever. I winced when the next music video came on. SOS. Connect 3. What the hell? I didn't even know they _had_ a music video. Random stuff, I'm telling ya!

A walk would do me good right about now.

**- x -**

I sat on rock, facing out towards the beautiful water. The sun beamed off it making the water look dazzling. I was currently wearing grey skinnys, a faded red rounded-neck long sleeve, over the head sweater, and red converse. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and wrapped my arms around them, resting my head on the top of my knees. I occasionally shook my head to get my long hair out of my face. It was pretty windy, and I only put my hair up if I seriously _have _to. Like for work, otherwise mommy will get mad. I closed my eyes for a few minutes.

"I thought I'd find you here." I turned around and saw Mitchie climbing up the rocks. I smiled. She was wearing pretty much the same as me, just different colours. See, that's why we're friends, because were more alike than you think.

"Hey." I said with a sigh. Not an angry of upset sigh… just a worn out sigh. She smiled and came and sat down.

"How are you?" She asked looking out across the ocean.

"Could be better." I chuckled, but truthfully. She gave me one of those looks. One of the ones that said, 'cheer up, the sun will come out.' Even though it's already out.

"Is this about the boys?" She asked. I sighed and picked up a pebble and drew little circles in the sand that was on top of the rocks. I dug the pebble hard into the rocks, then had enough and threw it into the water.

"Possibly." I mumbled. She looked up and nodded.

"Did you watch the show?" She asked. I took a deep breath, hesitated then nodded.

"Yeah. I did." She nodded.

"Nate _so_ likes you!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and giggled at her enthusiasm. "That's good though, because Shane, Jason and I had plans to get you two together, but they were kinda mean, but really good and like, now that you're already together, we don't have to use our plans anymore! So it's really good! And-" I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"Okay one, were not together. Two, what were your plans? Three, talk slowly." I said as I removed my hand. She took a deep breath.

"Okay." She took another… and another. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Okay I'm good. Well they weren't really evil or mean… but they were good. Real good. And that's why I can't tell you. Because you will hate us. But it's good that Nate likes you, and you like him back, cause now you can get together and double date with Joe and I!" She said, getting excited. I sighed and shook my head.

"Mitchie, who said I liked Nate anymore… in that way. That was weeks ago. I'm over him." I said uncomfortably. She shot up.

"What? But remember when we first met him, you were saying how perfect he was an," I held my finger up to my lips.

"Shh." I said harshly. "Things have changed Mitchie… I'm too confused right now. I gotta go… but call me later." I said then stood up, and ran off in the direction of my house.

**- x -**

_1 month later_

I stood at the front of my English class. We had an assignment, which was too pick a favourite movie and then read out in front of the class, why you like it. Mitchie was in the class, so that's they only reason I _actually_ participated in this. Well, Mitchie made me anyways. She's a pretty good student. I mean, she's not a suck up to the teachers, because she rebels a lot, like me. But she's really smart, and actually cares about her work, _un-like_ me. I continued to read out why I liked _Get Rich or Die Tryin'_ when someone knocked on the door… and you wouldn't believe who walked in…. When they appeared, I frowned. How dare they interrupt my beautiful speech about gangs, and drive-bys? Gertrude. I hated her. She said sorry to the teacher for being late, then ran to her seat, and sat down. I continued on with my speech. Just as I was on the last paragraph there was another knock on the door. I put my hand on my hip and bit my tongue. I looked over to Mitchie, who was trying hard not to laugh. I almost started laughing too, but controlled myself. The teacher got up and walked over to the door. I saw her smile, as she opened the door wider. My smile faded, Mitchie squealed, everyone gasped. He's back…

**- x -**

I almost swore out loud when I saw who was at the door. He's back too early. Why is he here? Dang, he looks cute. NO! Alex, focus! He was staring straight at me, smiling, while I was just standing there shocked. I seriously just wanted to hug him but I couldn't. He looked even cuter then when he left. He was wearing grey skinnies, a black rolling stones shirt, a black leather jacket and white Nikes. His hair was longer, muscles were bigger, much bigger. And even his eyes seemed darker. But what was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be back for like another two months. Gah. I looked at him standing there, holding his books. It was like he never left. I suddenly felt angry. I remember when he left. He freakin' sticky taped a crappy little note to my window. I looked over to Mitchie, and she was grinning. I looked back to Nate. The teacher walked out of the room. I decided now would be a good time to get some answers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not rudely, not nicely. In between, kinda.

"Well we were really only needed there for one month. The rest was just to sight see. But we realized we missed here too much to leave for too long. I rolled my eyes.

"Why didn't you call?" I asked, this time getting a bit harsh. He put his books down on a desk and walked closer.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said softly, I realized the whole class was looking at us, but I kept my eyes on Nate.

"Yeah, it's surprising alright…" I muttered. "But you could have at least informed Mitchie and I. I mean come on. You left a note on my window telling me you were going to be gone for 3 friggen' months Nate!" I yelled. He looked sadly down at the floor. "I mean yah, I'm happy your back, but come on! Do you really expect me to jus-" He sighed and grabbed my waist and pulling me into him. And without hesitation, placed his lips on mine, making me shiver. In a good way though. The boy next door was kissing me. In front of everybody in my English class. In front of… Mitchie. Who I knew would me smirking her butt off right about now! But forget that, this boy was still kissing me! And surprisingly enough… I was kissing him back. He still had his arms around my waist, and I realized I had my wrapped around his neck.

And I was _actually_ just starting to like it, yes, don't kill me for saying that. It was just becoming perfect when,

"Russo! Gray! No kissing in my class. Detention!"

Shit.

**- x -**

_muahahaha. _

_that was hot._


	9. N I N E

**- x -**

"So…" I said awkwardly across the table, looking up only to lock eyes with Nate for a second or two. I quickly looked away, as did he. Okay, so we were in detention. But it totally wasn't my fault this time. Honest. It was actually, Nate's! Yep. Nate is back. Obviously. I'm kinda mad at him though… you know. He didn't even inform that he's coming home, which is huge since I missed him like hell. That's what made me really mad. But now I'm also in deep shit with Mitchie too. Wanna know why? Nate freakin' kissed me in front of the whole entire class. And I don't even know if it's because he wanted to, or if he just wanted to shut me up. Boys. Sigh. They make everything so complicated. I _wanted_ to talk to him. I _wanted_ to just hug him and say 'Welcome back Buddy!' But I couldn't. I mean buddies just don't come home from Australia and then make out with you in front of the whole bloody class, do they?

"So…" He muttered. I sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. I sat up, and leaned my elbows on the table.

"How was Australia?" I finally asked. He looked up, almost surprised as to why I was speaking to him. His hair was so long now; it even almost covered his face. He brushed it out the way.

"It was really, really good. But… you know what they say. There's no place like home." He said. I sat there for a moment staring at the ground. Then felt the urge to burst out laughing. So I did. He was so corny. He looked to me, with a smile but also a confused expression on his face. I shook my head and put my head down on the desk, still laughing. I sharply stopped laughing and looked up at him. I straightened my hair, and stood up. I pushed my chair in behind me, and walked over to him. He kept his eyes on me the whole time, probably wondering what the heck I was doing. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. I looked up into his eyes.

"I really missed you." I said softly, and then pulled him into a hug. He slowly wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him. "Did you know Shane and Mitchie were dating?" I asked poking him, guessing he already knew anyways. He nodded. I narrowed my eyes and him, and sat up folding my arms across my chest. "Why am I always the last one to know about things?" I said, jokingly but slightly offended. He started to laugh. "Excuse me, Nathaniel. What is so funny?" I asked. He started laughing more. This made me start laughing.

"Jonas, Russo. BE QUIET!" The bald-headed teacher, who was supposed to be looking after us, said walking into the class. We stopped laughing and looked to the floor.

**- x -**

I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and as I walked home, Nate at my side. Since we had after-school detention, our parents refused to pick us up. So walking it was. But I didn't mind. I mean, I totally had a hotdog and choc milk for lunch, so I really had to work it off. We walked slowly, and silently. Honestly, I had no idea what to say to Nate. Everything was just plain _awkward_ now. And I hated it. I tried to break the silence many times, but just as I was about to speak, I'd cough or just stay quiet.

I decided I really needed to speak with him, and now was the right time. I looked up at the sky. It was still day light. It was only 4 o'clock. I stopped walking and turned to him. He stopped too, and gave me a questioning look. "Hey... uh... y-you wanna go to the beach?" I stuttered. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." He answered. We crossed the road, and walked a bit further down to the beach. Once we arrived, we crossed the sand, taking off our converse and Nike shoes and holding them as we walked down to the usual meeting spot at the rocks. We climbed up and sat down. "So…uh what's up?" He asked. I noticed his voice had gotten even deeper while he was away. And I also realized how much can changed in a month. You wouldn't think much can change in only a short time… but it can. And it did. I turned to face him. I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes for a second or two, then opened them.

"Nate… about today… w-what happened?" I asked, slightly unsure or where this was going. He sighed and looked out to the ocean.

"I don't know Alex… I don't know how it happened… or why… It just did. I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be…" I choked out quietly, interrupting him. He turned to look at me.

"I really like you Alex…" he said. I don't know why he saying that hurt me so much. I felt my chest tighten, and stomach turn. I felt my eyes fill with tears. Why? You tell me. I shook my head, as I bit on my bottom lip. I looked to the floor.

"I… I can't do this. Not now…" I said, then got up, and ran. As fast I could. I ran all the way home. I climbed up the tree that I had so many times before, and then jumped through my window and straight into bed. I just needed to be alone.

**- x -**

**2:41 AM**, the clock read. I sighed and rolled over. I wanted to sleep, but couldn't. I mean I did sleep, but I was too restless. And it felt like I hadn't slept when I had woke up. I had now been tossing and turning in my bed trying to fall asleep for exactly one hour and 27 minutes. I felt like I was in hell, and I hated it. I stood up, stumbling a little over my shoes that I dropped next to my bed. I found my balance and walked over to my closet. I grabbed some pink sweats and a black hoodie and threw off my pink cow PJ's and threw on the new clothes that I had just gotten out of my closet. I also grabbed a black pair of ugg-boots. I quietly walked into my bathroom, and brushed out my hair a bit, since it was knotty as. I also cleaned up the mascara that had stained my cheeks. I slowly and tiredly walked out of the bathroom, and back into mine. I was gonna do a 'Nate' I was going to write a note and stick it on his window, explaining my actions. And when he wakes up, he can read it. Since we don't have school tomorrow, I wouldn't have to see him if I didn't want to. I grabbed a notepad and pen off my desk and quickly scribbled down a message. I grabbed a small role of sticky-tape and shoved it in my pocket. I also grabbed my sidekick, because I knew I wouldn't be coming straight home. The beach would do me well right now.

I walked over to the window, and opened it. I found that it was really windy, but I'd be fine. A few photo's that I had on my wall had flown off, but I decided to fix that later. I carefully opened the window as wide as it could go, and put one leg outside. I carefully slid my other outside too, and then closed my window gently over. There was only a tiny bit of roof that I could stand on, which was right outside my window. The wind blew my hair in all crazy directions. I grasped onto the note tightly, making sure I wouldn't lose it to the wind. I carefully reached over, and grabbed the branch of the tree. Suddenly, I felt my pocket of my hoodie lighten. I looked down and saw my sidekick, which I adored fall from the second story of my house. "Shit!" I muttered angrily to myself. It had probably broken. You never know. I quickly reached my other hand over to the tree and grabbed a whole of it. I had to see if my poor baby had survived the fall. Once I had a tight grasp with both hands, and I jumped, my feet leaving the roof and landed onto the tree perfectly. I looked down, and just as I started to move downwards towards the bottom,

_SNAP!_

**- x -**

_ehhhhh._

_LOVE YOUS!_


	10. T E N

_hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey_

**HEY**!

**- x -**

**Nate's P.O.V**

I had finally fallen asleep after one hell of a restless night. I had been tossing and turning all night, due to the events that happened earlier that day. Not only did I tell Alex how I like her… but I kissed her. And I feel horrible, since she seemed so surprised by it. She ran off just as I told her I liked her. After she was gone, and I realized I couldn't chase her…

I had fallen into a dream. But I couldn't see any pictures, I could just hear something. Something like a siren or something. I tried opening my eyes, but I couldn't. I was stuck in a dream I didn't wanna be in. I then heard banging, and then felt someone's hands on my shoulders shaking me. I finally was able to open up my eyes. Jason. He was shaking me frantically, with panic smeared over his face. I quickly sat up, head butting him on the way. I fell back against my soft pillow, my hand flying to my head. "OW!" We both cried. He suddenly removed his hand from his head and the panic took over the pain in his face. "Get up quick!" He yelled. "There's been an accident!" He yelled running out the door. I quickly sat up, flinging the blankets off me. I quickly jumped up and ran to my door. I then skidded around the corner, and ran downstairs towards the sound of the sirens. I didn't even notice that I wasn't wearing a shirt, just knee length basketball shorts. I instantly thought about my family. Something must have happened. Little did I know how wrong I truly was.

I ran to the open door, which Joe obviously left open. I ran outside. It was dark. I looked at my watch. It read 4:13 AM. I noticed I wasn't even tired, just anxious to see what the heck was going on. I looked over and didn't notice anything out the front of my house… but at Alex's. I froze as I saw the familiar dark haired girl, who was also my best friend, get put onto a stretcher. I saw her mother crying into her fathers shoulder, while her brother Justin, had his hand on his little brothers, Max shoulders trying to comfort him. I looked over and saw my parents standing next to Alex's. My mom had her hand over her face, and my dad was holding her other hand, rubbing over it with his thumb. I saw Jason and Shane both standing with there arms folded, not in an angry way, but more like a scared, sad, helpless way. Everybody looked up as they saw me run out. I finally un-froze and ran over. But I didn't run towards my family, or Alex's. I ran for her. She was getting lifted into the ambulance.

"What happened?" I asked frantically as I looked over her. She was strapped onto the stretcher, three red straps making sure she was secure. She had a bucket thing around her neck, which obviously indicated she had broken her neck. She and harsh cuts and bruises that covered her arms and face. She was wearing pants so I couldn't see her legs, but there was a tear in her pants around her knee-area and it was covered in blood. She was lifted into the ambulance, and then pushed back. The paramedic looked up then pointed to something behind me. I turned around and looked, but couldn't see much.

"She was climbing the tree, and the branch broke." He finally said, as he walked back to the Russo family, who I felt so bad for right about now. I slowly walked towards the tree. I saw the broken branch lying on the floor. I looked up and saw where it had snapped. It was pretty high up. Right at her window. I could tell it had snapped right away. I tried my best not to cry. Since I'm a man. Men don't cry. I looked down and saw her sidekick. I bent down and picked it up. As soon as I did, it crumbled into four pieces in my hand. She must have dropped it. I slowly shook my head, and sat down on the ground. Well more like fell down on to the ground. I ran my hand through my hair, as I heard the ambulance drive away. I looked over and noticed both her parents had left, and my mom and dad were talking to Justin and Max. I'm pretty sure we were getting ready to go to the hospital too. I stood up, dusting off the grass. I still had a held of her diamond-decorated-now-broken-sidekick. Just as I was about to walk away, I noticed a folded up piece of paper, blowing against the tree. It was caught on a branch. I quickly walked over and grabbed it. I un-folded it carefully and straightened it out. Luckily, it was still in good tact. It was Alex's handwriting… I skimmed over the note, my heart breaking on ever sentence. She wrote,

"_Nick,_

_Look, I'm so s__orry about running away. I wasn't running away from you. I was just running away from my fears. Fears of getting too attached to you. And I know that sounds lame, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't want to fall for you to be honest. I was just scared. I don't have an answer for why I couldn't do it. I'm a loser, I know. I understand that. I was just… afraid of commitment. Yeah, okay, that didn't sound like we were getting married at all. But anyways. I've never told you this, but I've been in crazy relationships before. And, I was just scared you would hurt me, like the others. But now, I finally realized you would never do that. Nate you're like seriously, a part of me now. Ever since I met you, you've been like, the only thing I ever think about. And when you left for Australia, I was seriously broken. I need you here Nate. And when you kissed me… dang boy. : )_

_I love you Nate._

_Alex xoxo"_

"Nate! Come on! Were going to the hospital now!" My dad called. I quickly folded up the note, and shoved it in my pocket. I ran back towards my house, deciding it would more appropriate to at least wear a shirt to the hospital. Once I had a shirt, and also a black hoodie I ran back outside to meet my family, Justin and Max piling into the car. I jumped in as well, trying my best to be strong. Alex was strong. I knew that. I knew she would get through this. She had to. The whole car ride was silent. I knew Justin and Max just wanted to burst out crying now. I even saw a few tears fall down their cheeks. I just wanted to tell them to keep thinking positive and keep holding on. Now I just had to convince myself to do that.

**- x -**

When we reached the hospital, I noticed I was shaking more then ever. And I wasn't shaking because it was insanely cold. I was shaking with pure fear. There. I admit it. I'm scared. I want Alex to be okay. I couldn't help but blame myself. She was coming over to give me the letter when she fell. I should have just kept my distance and stayed in Australia. I should have never returned. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't freakin' be here. I hate me. I truly do. Shane must have noticed I was shaking, because he came over and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She's gonna be okay dude. I know she will, and you know that too." He said, then shrugged and walked of back towards our family, and the Russo's, who were now entering the building. I sighed and took a deep breath, then walked towards them. I shoved my hands into my pocket as we approached the reception desk. I heard my mom say 'Alex Russo' and then the woman ramble something. My parents sighed and took us to sit down. Once seated I leaned over to Jason and asked,

"What's going on?" I tried to be calm. He sighed and looked up.

"She's in the emergency room. They said she should be out soon." He said as I sighed and nodded, trying my best to hold back the tears. I just wanted to see her.

After an hour or two of waiting to see Alex, a doctor finally emerged and walked towards us. He held up the clip board, and then looked over the top of his glasses.

"Alex Russo's family?" He asked. Mr and Mrs Russo sat up abit, still holding onto each others hands. We all sat on the edge of our seats.

"Yes, that's us." Mrs Russo said eagerly. The doctor sighed, and flipped over a page.

"Alex is stable, she's been in the emergency room and we've found out a few things." He said, pausing. We all looked up at him. Everybody stayed quiet.

"Well… what have you found out?" Justin asked, as everybody blew a sigh of relief that somebody had finally broken the silence. We all looked back up at the doctor.

"Well, uh, Alex… She's paralyzed from the waist down."

**- x -**

_no she won't be paralyzed for long. _

_making her paralyzed in the first place was a mistake. _

_oh well, who cares. _


	11. E L E V E N

_hello _

_my name is l a d y g a g a_

_HAHAHAA_

_idk._

**Alex's P.O.V**

I was awake. In pain, but awake. And I had been for the last half hour. I was officially an idiot. How didn't I know that, that tree wouldn't last forever. And I always jumped on it, and swung off it. Like, duh it would break soon enough. I sighed. I could barely move since I was in too much pain. All I could do was cry. And I did. Well, I could barely do that either, but still. I just had to wait for the doctors to come back and tell me what the heck was going on. They said I had tons of people outside waiting for me. I knew the Grays were there. Hopefully Demi. And of course my family was there. I just wanted to see them so badly. I tried moving, but nothing. It was too hard. It seriously felt like I weighed a tonne or something. It was purely horrible.

A few moments later, the door burst open and in ran the crowd of people. My parents ran over and tackled me with hugs and kisses, and asking if I was okay. I could barely move my legs, so I sat still. I looked over and saw Mitchie. I smiled, and motioned for her to come over. She looked really upset. Probably just scared. She smiled a sad smile, when she saw me telling her to come over. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me, as I did to her. She had gotten up before seven o'clock for me. True friend she is. When we called apart, and motioned for Max and Justin to come over. And they did. First I wrapped my arms tightly around Max, in almost a deathly embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered. I smiled and nodded, and then we pulled apart. I looked over to Justin, and opened up my arms and he ran into them. Gah, he was such a baby. I laughed. Even though Justin and I fight like, all the time. He's my brother. And I love him so much, even if I don't show it. When we pulled apart, I looked slowly up to lock eyes with Nate. It was awkward, that's for sure. I smiled with my eyes, and then used my hand to motion for him to come over. He smiled and walked over and half-sat on the bed so he was facing me. I smiled at him.

"OKAY, maybe we should all go, for just a minute." Justin yelled. Everybody laughed and walked out of the room. Mitchie winked and then Shane wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked out with the rest of the pack. Nate turned back around to face me. We didn't say anything. We just sat in pure silence. Finally, he reached over and grabbed my hand and took it in his. I looked up from the hand to his face. I did a small smile. It looked like he was about to say something, but stopped. I flinched at the pain that soared up from my back to my neck. I squirmed as much as I could in pain. Nate noticed.

"Whoa, Alex, you okay?" He asked gripping my hand a bit tighter. I sighed and nodded.

"I-I I'm fine, just sore." I said. He stood up and let go of my hand.

"Oh well, uh, I'll go then." He said. I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"No." I said almost too quickly. He looked back. "Please… just say whatever you were going to say." I pleaded. He smiled, shrugged and sat back down. I waited for him to speak. But he didn't. Instead, he pulled something out of his back pocket.

"I, uh, found this," He said and handed me a piece of white paper. I unfolded it and gasped quietly when I saw what was written. It was that stupid note I had written when I felt bad for leaving Nate on the beach. I was tired and didn't know any better… I shouldn't have written it. I closed my mouth, and folded back up the note placing it on the table beside me.

"I'm s-sorry," I began.

"Don't be!" He begged. "Look, Alex. I can't hide my feelings for you anymore… I like you, more then a friend. And even if you don't," He looked at the note "or do like me in that same way, I can't change the way I feel about you." He said placing his hand on my leg. I stared at his hand, long and hard.

"Nate…" I began.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up.

"Why can't I feel your hand on my leg?"

**- x -**

_1 week later_

It had been a week, I was home, and I hadn't stopped crying since I found out. I was paralyzed. That meant 'for life' not just a few months or years. It's for the _rest_ of my whole freakin' life. It had hit me really hard. I knew from now on my life was going to change. Dramatically. And every time I saw Nate, he always blames himself for what happened. And I always have to tell him the same thing, over and over again, 'Nate it's not your fault. I was stupid enough to climb a tree on a windy night. Nothing or nobody can change what happened.'

**- x -**

_2 Freakin' Months Later_

It was pouring with rain; my parents were at work, brothers and friends at school. I was home alone. I assured my parents I would be okay by myself. I had everything I need upstairs which included food. My brother Justin had a mini fridge in his room… so I stocked it up this morning. He _actually_ can be an okay brother. I'm guessing it's the whole 'paralyzation' thing. That _can _change people. Oh and by the way, I made that word up. Oh yeah.

I watched as the little drops of water ran down the window of my bedroom. I had a great view outside now. They cut the tree down… as much as I hated the idea of getting rid of the beautiful tree, I knew we had to. I had put my family through hell… the least I could do was allow the tree to be cut down. The good thing was, was that I could see right into the Gray's house... more like, right into Nate's room. When it's not raining he'll sit in his room, and me in mine, and we'll throw a ball to each other. It's great cause if I through it to the side that means Nate would have to run outside and get it, since… you know. Anyways, speaking of Nate. You're probably all wondering, what the heck is going on between us, eh? Well to tell the truth… nothing. We decided to stay friends. Things got weird. Weird is not good. And he and I were doing great as friends. I think he finds it awkward that I can't walk. It's understandable I guess. Mitchie and Shane however, were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I gave her snaps for, for snagging an older guy. She kicked me in the shin. This was just plan rude, since I couldn't feel it. I was really happy for her and Shane. They were really great together. And they best thing was, was that she didn't forget about me. We were still best friends. And she and Shane always hung out with Nate and I. Jason hung out with us a lot too, but since we were younger he liked to hang out with people his own age. This was understandable.

I noticed the rain had stopped. I removed my hand from underneath my chin, and unlatched my window. I leaned out a bit, and looked off towards the road. Across the road was the beach. I missed it. I always went there Summer or Winter, whenever I felt like it. Now, I just couldn't. Nate had piggy-backed me down a few times… but I would just kill to be able to feel the sand between my toes.

Yeah being a cripple bites.

I leaned back in and shut the window. I slid over onto my wheelchair and made my way over to my bed. I grabbed onto the bed, with my arms and with all my strength did my best to pull myself up. The only good thing about not being able to use my legs was it made my arms really strong.

I got comfortable onto the bed and sighed. I looked around my room, which was decorated by _moi_. Suddenly, I spotted something. A book. A_ Spell book. _Why hadn't I thought of this before…? I knew it would be wrong if I found a healing spell, and used it and became fine. I mean what about all the other cripples out there in the world? Would it be unfair?

Oh my!

**- x -**

_; this is where it gets crucial to…  
REVIEWW._

**enjoying?**


	12. T W E L V E

**this is the chapter where the big shocker comes in. xD**

**CAN'T WAIT. **

_well it's not really a big shocker but it shall be good xD_

**- x -**

I stared blankly at the spell book that sat in front of me. I could either live the rest of my life being a cripple, or use this spell and regain my usage of the things we call 'legs.' Don't get me wrong, I wanted to. Really badly. But I felt bad for other paraplegics out there in the world. Well maybe there wasn't even a healing spell… Okay fine there was, I've used it before. A few years ago I broke my arm… And I couldn't take it much longer… so I used the healing spell. It worked fine and I was okay. But being paralysed and breaking a bone has a big difference. Did I really want to do this?

… I did.

I quickly grabbed the book and flipped madly over the pages. I found the 'H' section and flipped to 'The Healing Spell.' I took a deep breath and exhaled. I was going to do this. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it earlier. I mean 2 months being paralysed? Man I was an idiot. I placed the book on my lap, and took another deep breath. My heart was pounding like there was no tomorrow, and my hands were basically vibrating from all the shaking. It was crazy. I put a pieced of hair behind my ear and read out the spell, loud and clearly.

"Day goes by, as does night

Fix me up, so I'm right."

**(Author: Shut up, I'm no rhymer)**

I froze, waiting for a response. Nothing. There was only one way to find out. I closed the book and threw it onto the bed. I placed my hands on the arms of my wheelchair and pushed up. My feet hit the floor, and then I fell forward. I hit the ground harshly. "Ow." I mumbled, using my hand to rub my forehead. I felt my legs shaking. I removed my hand quickly from my head and placed it on the floor behind me, as with my other hand to. I stared at my legs, and they shook crazily out of my control. It was working. Suddenly they stopped. I was too scared to move. But I had to. I tried wiggling my toes. I grinned as the wiggled perfectly. I quickly pulled my knees into my chest and jumped up. I carefully walked over to my bed. Success. I smiled and started jumping up and down. I walked to the middle of my room and bent down onto the ground and did a forward roll. Lame I know. But shh. I stood up, grinning and since my room was big enough, did a cartwheel. I smiled and ran over to my bed, and jumped onto it landing on my stomach. I grabbed my 'tempory cell phone' and pulled in Nate's cell number. It was lunch time at school now, so it was alright to call. He picked up after 4 rings.

"Hello?" His deep voice came through. I smiled out the sound of his voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"Alex? Is everything okay?" He asked. He knew I had stayed home alone today, so I could see why he was worrying. I smiled.

"Yeah… e-everything's fine…" I said, while smiling. "Uhm… do you think you could come over, after school?" I asked. That was lame, since he lives next door. "I kinda need to talk to you." I finished. I heard him pause. And whisper 'it's Alex' to most likely Mitchie and Shane.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want me to come now? Lunch just started so I have half an hour. And it's like a two minute walk to your house." He said. That was true. I lived just around the corner from the school. Shame.

"Oh… If you want to… I mea-"

"Yeah, I'll come now. See you in a few." He said then hung up. I lowered the phone from me ear and smiled. I stood up, and noticed my self in my mirror.

'Ewe' I thought to myself as I noticed I was wearing rank grey sweat pants and a black tank. And my hair? Oh I'm not even gona go there. I quickly grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair. It was still messy by not knotty or ratty. I opened up my closet and pulled out a short, simple red dress. It pretty much looked like a long tank top. I slipped on my black fluffy ugg boots and a black zip up hoodie, which I left un-zipped. I applied my thick black eyeliner, and mascara and then a clear shine lip gloss.

I heard the doorbell ring. I skipped outside my room, loving the feel of just being able to walk again. I grabbed the stair railing as I reached it. I jumped up and slid all the way down to the bottom, then jumped off. I skipped over to the door. I grabbed the key that was on the bench near the door and unlocked it. I took a deep breath, smiled and opened the door to reveal Nate standing there, sporting black skinnys, white Nikes and green shirt. He looked up from his phone, and then shoved it in his pocket. He did a double take of me and gasped.

"Wh…wh-" He began. I giggled and threw my self at him, throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. "What- You're … standing?" I nodded.

"Come in." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him inside my house. I kicked the door closed with my foot, cause I can. It felt good. Okay, shut up. I haven't been able to feel anything on my feet for two months, anything against my feet felt good right about now. I dragged Nate over to the couch and we both sat down.

"How did this happen?" He asked looking at my legs, then back at me. Usually finding a guy staring at you would creep you out. But this was good. I bit my lip from smiling too much. I also had to think of a good lie too.

"Well. I've been working on moving my legs for a while now, right?" I said. He nodded. "And, I don't know. I woke up this morning and everything was different…" I said.

"But I was over this morning…" He said. _Crap._ I smiled, faking my nervousness.

"Yeah I know… but somehow during the day, I just moved them and yeah…" I said. He smiled and grabbed both of my hands.

"As un-normal as that sounds… this is awesome!" He said laughing. I laughed.

"I know… I'm finally normal again." I said sighing a sigh of happiness. He smiled at me for the longest time, and I smiled straight at him. He was gorgeous. That was for sure. He had the perfect smile, one that almost made me melt every time. And his eyes were just… amazing. _He_ was amazing. His hands were soft and beautiful and they were currently attached to mine. What was I thinking turning him down? He was the most amazing and different boy I've ever met. I looked up from our hands and back into his eyes. He let go of one of my hands and put hit on the back of my neck. I shivered from his touch.

"Nate…" I said quietly,

"Shh." He also said quietly. My gaze shifted from his eyes to his mouth multiple times. I looked and the floor and sighed. I looked back up and him and smiled. I scooted over closer to him, and flipped my leg over his other side, so I was now sitting on his lap, facing him.

I grabbed both of his hands once again.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He asked. He sounded nervous… but also like he wanted this.

I gulped. I was going to do it. I moved my mouth closer to his ear. "I need you so bad right now." I whispered as my lip accidently brushed past his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist and looked me in the eyes.

"We'll just have to do something about that then." He whispered. I nodded slowly then quickly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked quietly, knowing I wasn't ready for a relationship before.

I looked around, avoiding his eyes for a moment. I nodded and looked back him.

"Nick I want you now." I said. He smirked.

"When you want something… you're hot." He said smiling smugly. I giggled.

My smiled faded. I took a deep breath. "Kiss me." I whispered.

He stood up, still holding me. My legs attached around his hips, and my arms around his neck. He kept eye contact the whole time, as he gently placed me down on the couch, and slowly laid himself on top of me. He continued to look into my eyes for a moment or two. He smirked again and then did it. He pressed his lips again mine, softly. As if he thought I would break when he touched me. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"I won't break." I said quietly. He smiled and nodded.

He pressed his lips against mine again this time harder. With more passion then I've ever seen Nate Gray put into anything! Even music. His hands ran from my thigh up my hip and stopped behind my head. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave him what he wanted and opened my mouth, massaging his tongue with my own. He moved on from my mouth and began kissing my jaw-line. He placed his hand on my hip and the other on the back of my neck. I wrapped one of my legs around his back a slowly slid my hand up his shirt, running my hand over his perfectly toned up six pack. I reached for the bottom of his shirt and slid it up and over his head. He grinned.

"You right?" He joked. I giggled and blushed. I placed my hands on his biceps.

"Yep. Now I am." He laughed. "We probably should go up to my room." I suggested. He nodded in agreement. He stood up and reached his hand out for me to take it. I smiled and grabbed it and he pulled me up. He put his arm behind my back and knees and lifted me up, bridal style.

I giggled. "I can walk now remember?" He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Princess's don't have to walk." He said. I grinned.

"You're so corny." I said.

"No…" He smirked. "Similar to that." He walked toward the stairs. I sat in silence for a moment then finally understood what he said. I slapped his shoulder.

"You're disgusting!" I cried with a laugh. He laughed and continued up the stairs.

Once at my room, he pushed the door open. We were barely in there before his pressed his lips against mine, and we got going again.

He placed me gently down on the bed, and then laid next to me, deepening the kiss even more.

**Regular P.O.V**

Nate had fallen for Alex since the first time he saw her. Even though she was dressed her PJ's, the time was 5 am and she was probably pissed off at him. She was still beautiful to him. He loved everything about her. Her smile, her eyes, her personality and even the scent of her hair made him smile. He thought back to the time Mitchie and Alex had spotted him on the beach writing a song, and then the first time he had dinner with Alex's family and his own. He then thought about when they got rejected for their record deal. Alex was there for him and his brothers. He remembers gripping on to her tightly when they found out they got signed again, and the first time Alex came to the studio. She tackled him with hugs and kisses. And the time he dedicated a song to her at the album release party, and on Rove Live! He remembers coming home from Australia, and only wanting to kiss her. So he did. Even though they both wound up in detention… it was worth it.

Alex and Nate hadn't even known each other a year and it felt like they had been best friends forever.

Alex was strange and mysterious. Yet open and outgoing. Nate liked that about her. He liked how she could laugh at herself, and always have a smile on her face no matter how much she was hurting.

And know he was on top of her, in a full on make out session. The only thing that could seriously ruin this moment would be,

"You know, you really shouldn't leave your front door un-loc-WHOA!" Alex and Nate jumped apart, to see Mitchie and Shane smirking their buts off, standing in the doorway to Alex's bedroom. "Oh… so _this_ is what they do when were not around Mitchie." Shane said, nudging Mitchie. They both giggled. Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. Mitchie and Shane had ruined her perfectly good moment with Nate.

"Dude, where's your shirt?" Shane asked laughing. Demi joined in too.

"I know right- wait a minute." Mitchie stopped and looked at Alex. "Last time I checked… you were in a wheelchair. Girl, start talking!" She said, obviously confused out of her brain. Alex sighed. More explaining. Shane also got a confused look across his face.

"Uh, Alex was doing exercises with her legs, and they eventually just moved… that's why I came over… to see how she was doing." Nate said uncomfortably. Shane laughed and walked over, ruffling the curly hair of his younger brother.

"Dude, we all know why you came over," Shane smiled smugly, which made both Alex and Nate blush. Mitchie squealed. ", but congrats Alex." Shane said leaning down to hug her. They pulled apart and Mitchie walked over.

"We just came to see how you too were doing… lunch time is almost over. Nate, we should probably get back to school." She said. Nate looked over to Alex,

"Yeah… we should probably go. See you later?" He asked, to Alex. She nodded and smiled.

"Sure. See you then." Alex and Nate both stood up and hugged, then Shane and Nate left the room. Mitchie walked over, trying to keep in her excitement, when really, all she wanted to do was jump around the room screaming her head off. Every since she met the boys, she had prayed Nate and Alex would get together, and now they finally have. She grabbed onto Alex's arms and started jumping, wanting to scream, but staying silent.

"I am so proud of you. We are so talking about this missy. I'll call you later." She said then hugged her friend, leaving her speechless as she ran out the door and back to school.

**- x -**

"Hi Mrs Russo, is Alex home?" Nate asked, just after he knocked on the Russo's wooden front door. Mrs Russo answered, wearing her apron over her clothes, which were both covered in flour. She smiled at Nate, who was a regular face around the Russo house. Usually Alex's parents would be a bit stubborn about letting boys hang out with Alex all the time, and go up to her room. But both Mr and Mrs Russo knew Nate had a purity ring, and he was a very mature and sensible young man.

"Sure. She's up in her room. Just go on up." She insisted letting Nate walk past her and up stairs to her daughter's bedroom.

Nate walked up the stairs, down the hall and stood in front of Alex's door. He knocked. The door was open but the room was empty.

"WHO IS IT?" He heard a faint yell. It was coming from Alex's bathroom.

"Nate." He called back.

"Come in!" Alex called from her bathroom. Nate walked into Alex's bedroom.

"Where are you?" He laughed. He heard Alex giggled and figured she was in the bathroom.

Alex opened up her bathroom door. Nate froze as he saw Alex standing there in nothing but a black lacy bra and a towel wrapped around her waist. She obviously didn't really care. She ran a brush through her wet hair.

She held out one arm, asking for a hug. Nate gulped and walked forward, eyeing her up and down. She continued brushing her hair, her arm still out waiting for Nate to approach. And finally she felt the two strong arms wrap around her stomach. She wrapped her arm that was still sticking out around his neck, and dropped her brush on the counter and wrapped her other arm around him.

Nate tried to ignore the fact that she was half naked. Of course he didn't mind very much. In fact Nate thought Alex had the best body he had ever seen.

"You were so checking me out." Alex said pulling away slightly.

"Wh-what? Na-nah I w-wasn't-"

"Shh!" Alex put her finger up to his mouth. She smirked. "I'll just be a second okay?" She asked backing into the bathroom. She pushed Nate's chest, pushing him out of the bathroom. He laughed, and she grinned and shut the door.

Nate shook his head and laughed a bit then came and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to finish up. As he looked around the room, a large book sitting on Alex's desk caught his eye. He stood up and walked over to it. It looked old and ancient. On the cover it said 'Spiggleys Spell Book'

Confused, he opened up to book to reveal spells after spells. He flipped over the pages getting more confused by the second. Alex had never mentioned anything about being into witch craft or wizardry, so this was extremely weird.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened, and out emerged Alex wearing white mini shorts and a black tank. She was humming a tune that she had heard earlier on that day. She noticed Nate over at her desk looking at her spell book, and she froze. She had forgotten to put the book away. Nick turned around, spell book in hand.

"Alex," He said sternly. "What is this?"

**- x -**

_I can hear joe jonas right now…  
AWKWARDDDDD!_

**the more reviews, the quicker I update… xD**


	13. T H I R T E E N

**please review. ):**

**- x -**

I stood there speechless. My stomach constantly flipping, my lip trembling. I had absolutely no idea what to do or say. Nate was standing there, in my room… with my freakin' spell book in his hands. I searched for the right words, but nothing came. I froze. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.

"Well?!" He asked, obviously confused. I couldn't just say 'oh em gee, I totally love all that magic mumbo-jumbo.' Cause I could possibly look a little weird. I was still absolutely frozen. He sighed, and put the book down on the desk. "Fine, you don't want to tell me…See ya." He said walking towards the door. I quickly snapped out of it, and whacked myself harshly in the head. I had to stop him.

"Wait!" I called just as he reached the door. He turned around. I motioned for him to sit on the bed. He walked over and sat down. I grabbed the spell book, and walked slowly over and sat next to him. I took a deep breath. "This… is a spell book." I said resting the book on my knees.

"And?" He said waiting for an answer.

"And… I use it to do spells." I said biting my lip, waiting for an outburst of anger, wondering why I didn't tell him earlier. He sat there, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. And then he did. I sighed and looked away.

"So, uh. You're telling me you're like a witch or whatever. Like Harry Potter?" He said. I sighed and rolled my eyes and as continued to laugh.

"Okay, first off. Harry Potter, yeah, he's a _wizard_ not a witch. And two… Yes. I'm a wizard too." I finished off, closing my eyes and exhaling. I opened them when I heard another roaring of laughter.

"Nice Alex, nice. I totally believe you. Yep, definitely." He said, sarcasm practically dripping off his voice. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I stood up.

"No, I'm telling the truth. How do you think I became un-paralysed?" I said. "Which my parents are totally mad at me for." I mumbled. "Oh and remember how I was just 'freakin' awesome' at guitar? Yeah. I used a spell. Oh and like that time you guys got rejected for record deal. Yup, I created a spell, wishing for you guys to get sighed by Hollywood Records." I said not really thinking about what I was saying. Nate sat there quietly.

"So wait a minute… we got signed, because you," he pointed at me. ", made some spell… and not because my brothers and I have talent?" He asked, sounding a little hurt. I sighed and sat back down. I grabbed both his hands and looked into his eyes.

"Yes. It was me. You have to believe me, when I say I'm a wizard." I basically pleaded. "But you also have to believe me when I say, you and your brothers _do_ have talent… I just simply speeded up the process of you guys getting signed. I hated seeing you guys upset." I said truthfully. He smiled, and laughed a little.

"I still don't believe this…" He said giggling. I groaned.

"Fine! You want the ultimate proof?" I said, as he nodded. I stood up and went over to the middle of my room. I put my hands by my side and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and thought hard. By the time my eyes were opened, I was levitating and Nate was sitting on my bed, jaw dropped in amazement.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" He said. I laughed and returned to the ground.

"I can't, you have to be a wizard to do that." I said folding my arms across my chest, as I went to go sit down on the bed. I giggled. "So… are you okay with this? I mean, me being a wizard and all?" I asked, biting my lip, praying that he would say yes. He smiled, grabbed my hands and looked me right in the eyes.

"Alex… I wouldn't give a crap if you had 7 arms, or 8 noses," I laughed at his choice of examples. "I just care about you. Wizard or Witch or Leprechaun. I don't care. As long as you are you… that's all that matters." He said the leaned in a kissed me. I broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Look, you can't tell a single soul about this. Not even Mitchie knows about this." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"If anybody finds out… they won't hear it from me. Promise." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Nate…" I said, putting my hand on the back on his neck, then leaned in a kissed him gently on the lips. After a few seconds we broke apart.

"I better get going… but I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as he stood up. I nodded.

"Yeah sure… see you then." I said as I hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek the pulled away and smiled at me. "I'd let you use the tree to jump across to your house… but you know." I said, making a small joke. He laughed.

"Ah, yeah true. I think I'll just take the front door." He said. I giggled. I followed him downstairs and too the front door. We said goodbye, then I closed and locked the front door. I turned around, leaned against the door and smiled to myself.

"Uh, Alex. What are you doing?" I heard someone say. I quickly snapped out of it and saw Max walking past. I straightened up.

"Uhm, nothing." I noticed he had a bag slung over his shoulder. "Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"We have to go to the substation. We have to work tonight. Mom told me to tell you to hurry up." He said as he took an apple from the fruit basket which was played on the counter. I groaned. _Not tonight!_

**- x -**

**Mitchie's;**

I laid my head comfortably against my boyfriends' chest. My parents weren't home, they always worked late. This was good, as I got to spend more time with my boyfriend Shane. Shane and I had been dating for a few months now. And even though he was two years older than me… he cared about me more then anybody ever had. He treated me right, and that's a big plus. He was seriously the sweetest boy on the planet. I couldn't help but think back to what we had both seen earlier that day. We both accidentally walked in on Alex, my best friend, and Nate, Shane's younger brother, full-on making out! …It was awesome! You have_ no_ idea how long Shane and I have been trying to get those two losers together! And now that they were, gah! It's even too hard to explain! It's just beyond amazing.

He started running his fingers through my hair. It felt nice. I looked up and smiled up at him, and he returned the smile. "Okay," I sat up. "What's up?" I asked. He sent me a confused look.

"What? What are you talking about?" He asked. I gave him an 'I know something's up' look. He sighed. "Fine… Mitchie, I have something to tell you." He said sternly. Not so stern that it was anger, but it sounded very serious. I suddenly felt nervous. I prayed that he wouldn't break up with me.

"Okay… go on…" I said, fully sitting up on the couch. He swung his legs around and sat up straight too. He laid his arm on the back of the couch. He looked nervous himself.

"Okay… so… my brothers and I… were, well…" He paused and looked at me. "Were going on tour."

**- x -**

**so yah. **

**revieww?**


	14. F O U R T E E N

**STOP. **

**PAJAMA TIME. **

**- x-**

"A… a tour?" I asked in disbelief. I was currently at my boyfriend, Nate's house. It's only 8:27 AM. He told me it was important, so I came running. Geez, 8:27 in the morning. The things I do for this kid.

But a tour? I mean, that's huge. Last time Nate and his brothers went on tour they went all the way to bloody Australia! Where would they be going this time then? And for how long? And when would they be going? This was all happening too fast. I needed answers. Now!

Nate gulped. I could tell he was nervous. "Ye-yeah a tour." He clarified. My eyes widened.

"Wh-what? Who? Where? When?" I stuttered. He smiled a reassuring smile and grabbed both of my hands, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. I looked down at our hands, wondering if this was the last time this would happen for a while. He couldn't leave me. He just couldn't. I would be no where without Nate.

"Okay. What, a tour. Who, Connect 3. Where, All around America. And when?" He paused. I gulped, suddenly feeling really, really nervous.

"When?"

"1 week from now… and for 3 and a half months." He said. I froze. I felt my hands; legs and even my face go numb. This was terrible. Three freakin' months!? I un-froze and let go of his hands. I stood up and turned to him.

"What the heck do you mean three and half months!? You can't just leave me again!" I screamed a little too harshly. He shook his head quickly and jumped up. He grabbed my shoulders.

"No! Alex, I'm not leaving you." He said, with a little tiny smile. I frowned, obviously confused more then ever.

"What?" I asked quietly, and unsurely.

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I… I want you to come."

**- x -**

So. Here I was. Four days later. In my room, packing for a three and a half month tour with Connect 3. My parents didn't agree to it at first, and neither did Mitchie's. But I wasn't going to be three months without my boyfriend, and I knew Mitchie would've died if she was without Shane. But I 'fixed'that problem. So tomorrow I would be leaving with the Gray's to go on this tour. Apparently 'C3' didn't even know who was opening for them yet. Their manager said they'd meet them on tour. That would be interesting.

I was sick of packing so I decided to 'speed it up a bit'. With one sway of my finger, my suitcases was packed and locked up. I smiled proudly and placed my hips as I looked around my room. I was going to miss this place. I noticed my guitar sitting over in the corner. Should I take it? I shrugged and walked over to it. So un-used. So dusty, yet clean. I picked it up and placed it on top of my bed. I walked over to my closet, which was pretty much empty. I grabbed out my guitar case and walked over to my bed. I picked up the acoustic and placed it into the case. I locked it up and placed it next to my three suitcases. I was ready.

**- x -**

"And you know to call me as much as you can, right?" My mom said frantically as she hugged me in a deathly tight embrace. We were standing outside the Gray's household with the Gray family, saying our goodbyes to my family. It was quarter past seven… in the bloody morning!

I made fake choking noises. "Can't breathe woman!" I joked. She let go and held me by my shoulders. She smiled.

"Awe, I'm gonna miss you Alex. Have fun, and be polite. Remember your manners!" She said.

"Awe mom!" I whined as I turned around to see Shane, Jason and Nate all laughing at me. I send them death glares. They stopped laughing and straightened up. I grinned and turned back to my family. I walked over to my dad and hugged him. We pulled apart and he sent me a stern look.

"Alex, I don't wanna hear 'I wanna come home' or 'daddy im pregnant!' okay? Don't let those boys hurt you sweetie." I gasped at the whole 'pregnant' thing. I showed him my hand with my new purity ring.

"Don't worry dad. There good boys. And I'm a good girl." I said. He smiled and we hugged again. I smiled and pulled apart. I walked over to Max. "Well… I'll see you in three months kid." I smiled and bent down to hug him.

"I'll miss you Alex." He said as he hugged me back. We pulled apart and I smiled at him, and then ruffled his hair. He laughed. I walked over to Justin.

"I never thought I'd say this…" I folded my arms and swayed abit. "But I'm going to miss you Justin." I said truthfully. He laughed.

"Yeah, I won't miss you." He said simply. I gasped and frowned.

"If I could make anybody dead in my mind, it'd be you." I said then turned around to see my dad loading my suitcases into the limo that was parked outside the house. We needed a limo since their was so many people coming on tour. I smiled and walked over, as I picked up my guitar and put it in the back. I hugged my dad once more, then mom ran over and I hugged her too. We said our final goodbyes, and then I jumped into the limo, where Nate, Shane and Jason were all sitting.

I looked over at Joe who was texting on his phone. Probably texting Mitchie, telling her that we're coming now. I smiled at this too. I was happy for Mitchie and for Shane too. I was currently sitting between Nate and Jason. I looked over at Jason, who was on his laptop, updating the Connect 3's Myspace by posting a blog. I leaned over, and placed my chin on his shoulder. Even though I knew what he was doing, I wanted conversation.

"What you doing?" I asked, looking at the screen. He looked at me and smiled.

"Just writing a blog, telling everybody that we are setting off for our new tour, and that we've got some awesome friends coming along." He said nudging me. I laughed. Don't worry, we weren't flirting or anything. Jason was seriously like the older brother I never got. And yes, I _am_ aware there is some kid called 'Justin' in my family.

"Ooh. So. Who's these 'awesome friends'? I joked, putting air quotes around 'awesome friends'. He laughed.

"Oh, nobody that you would know." He said. I gasped and slapped his arm.

"And, _I hate that I love you_." I sung. He laughed and continued to type.

"So what about Tess? Is she coming on tour?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but she will be coming halfway. She's on her own tour at the moment, and then she will meet up with us and join ours as act. It will be great!" He exclaimed excitedly. I smiled. I was happy that Jason had found his dream girl. He seemed to really like her.

I sat up and looked over at Nate, who was reading through some kind of papers. Probably the tour schedule or something. I leaned over and rested my cheek on his arm.

"What cha doing?" I asked in that voice that Alyson Stoner does on that show, with the weird named people. Something and Fern? I don't know. He looked up and smiled at me, then wrapped his arm around me.

"Just checking what's going to happen once we get there." He said.

"Get where?" I asked, confused.

"To the buses. We're driving to the bus shed thing, where our tour buses are. Then we get on and we drive to the first venue. Then according to this paper, we have a mini rehearsal, then sound check… and then show time." He said, sounding tired as he ran his other hand through his hair. I 'aw-ed' and wrapped my arm across his chest.

"You're gonna do awesome, babe." I said. I looked up at him, and he smiled at me and kissed my forehead. Suddenly the door opened, and Mr and Mrs Gray got in. We were about to leave. I winded down the window and stuck my head out. "Bye!" I called out to my family.

"Don't forget to call!" Mom yelled. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said then stuck my head back in the window. I winded it back up, realizing how cold it was. I slid back down into my seat, and clicked on my seatbelt, as did everybody else. I felt someone's hand wrap around mine. I looked down and saw a certain ring that said '_PONED_'. I looked up and smiled at Nate.

"You ready?" He asked.

I giggled. "Me? You're the one who's performing. I'm just a tag along." I said proudly as I smiled. He laughed.

"I'm really glad you're coming." He said smiling. I bit my lip to stop myself from grinning like some fourty year old obsessed pedo. Oh well that was weird.

"Me too."

**- x -**

My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. I heard Shane mumble 'I'll run in and get her.' I didn't know what they meant, so with all my might I opened up my eyes and sat up. I looked next to me and realized I was lying on Nate's shoulder. We were still in the limo. He turned around to look at me. He smiled. He leaned into me and placed his lips near my ear.

"We are just at Mitchie's now." He said softly. I smiled and nodded, then leaned my head against his shoulder again. He wrapped one of his arms around me and rubbed my shoulder.

Soon enough, the door to the limo opened and Mitchie jumped in, followed my Shane. She smiled and waved at me as she got in, then said hello to all the members of the Gray family. I wanted to talk to Mitchie, I really did. But I was so tired. I could hardly keep my eyes open. I slowly closed them, and I was out.

**- x -**

I felt somebody gently shaking my shoulder, and softly telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes and saw the Gray's and Mitchie all getting out of the car. I looked up and saw Nate smiling at me. "We're here sleeping beauty." He grinned. I smiled and sat up, rubbing my eyes a little. We both slid across the seats towards the door, and Nate being the perfect gentleman motioned for me to go first. I smiled at him and placed my feet on the ground outside the car. I slowly stood up and looked around. We were parked outside a large stadium. I spotted Mr and Mrs Gray and Jason pulling out all of the suitcases.

Mitchie was leaning against the limo, with Shane's hands attached to her hips. I swear they were seconds away from making out. I shook my head and turned around, waiting for Nate. He got out, and stood up smiling at me. I smiled at him, grabbing his hands and taking them into mine.

"You ready rockstar?"

**- x -**

**that was lame. **

**i apologise muchly. **

**next chap coming soooniesss. **

**review?**


	15. F I F T E E N

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **

**please ;)**

"This is going to be so much fun!" I squealed as I stuck the last picture up on the wall that was next to my bed. Mitchie and I had 'shot-gunned' our bunks and were already making them look fab-u-lous. I had pictures of myself and Mitchie scattered absolutely _everywhere_ all over the walls. I also had a ton of Nate and I together, and then of course a lot of Mitchie and I with all three boys. Most of Mitchie's were of her with Shane. They were so cute, I could scream!

"I know right!?" Mitchie squealed turning around to face me. She was sitting on her knees, biting her lip to stop her from smiling so much. We really were like sisters… we both wanted to scream right now. I smiled.

"Remember when they first moved next door. They were only like, Myspace famous… now there all word wide famous!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the bunk. I reached to my suitcase, which was on the floor and pulled out a light blue blanket. I unfolded it, and spread it across the bed over the sheets.

"I know! I can't believe were best friends with famous people!" Mitchie squealed. I laughed. "This tour is going to be amazing. It will be you and me, best friends on the road, having the best time of our lives, chilling out and hanging with our boyfriends." She said as she stared at the ceiling, biting her lip most likely thinking of Shane. I laughed and shook my head and continued to un-pack.

**- x -**

"This is _so_ boring!" Mitchie screeched. I laughed thinking about what she said earlier while we were unpacking. We were currently at sound-check with the boys, and Mitchie was getting restless. She turned her head in my direction, and lifted her hands in frustration. "This is not chilling and hanging out with your boyfriends! This is sitting on the freezing cold floor, while watching your boyfriends performs the same song for the fiftieth time in a row!" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mitch, chill! I'm sure it won't be much longer." I said. She nodded, rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the wall. I did the same.

Suddenly a woman dressed in an apron and hair net, holding a big bucket of _god knows what_ walked over. She stopped in front of us. "Ah girls, are you busy?" Her old, tired and croaky voice came out. I looked to Mitchie, and we shared a confused look. We both looked back at the big woman in front of us and both shook our heads. "Good, come help me in the kitchen then, yeah?" She said then walked off. Mitchie and I both shrugged and stood up. We figured not much would be happening here anyways. I dusted off my pants and then Mitchie and I both followed the woman to the kitchen.

Once we all got their, I swear I almost barfed. The kitchen was filthy. The floor was pretty much black, the sink was overloaded with dishes and I swear I just a rat. My hand flew up to cover my nose, as the smell was absolutely disgusting. I saw Mitchie gag. I shook my head as we exchanged a look. The woman turned around.

"Okay, girls make yourself useful, clean the floor." She said as she shoved a bucket of water into me, making it splash over my clothes. She turned around getting ready to walk off, and then she turned back around. She looked me up and down. "You might wanna put on an apron." She said as she shrugged then walked away. I looked over to Mitchie, with my jaw-dropped.

"Is she serious?" I asked in a quiet but angry whisper. Mitchie's eyes widened as she shook her head. I groaned and put the bucket of soapy water on the floor. I held the bottom of my shirt. "Look what she did!" I whispered angrily again. Mitchie walked over and grabbed a towel and started to dry my shirt for me.

"What a cow! If she's not happily married, I think we know why." She said as she threw the towel away, figuring my shirt was as dry as it could be. I laughed and grabbed an apron which was on the rack behind me. I threw it to Mitchie, who caught it and shoved it on. I grabbed another one and slid it on over my head.

"Let's just get to work… it won't take that long anyways."

**- x -**

Three hours later, the floor was still half black. Our hair was so messy, it was knotted. Our arms and face were covered in dirt, and our jeans were pretty much ruined. We were spread across the floor, tired as ever. We both looked so horrible we would totally be disqualified from an ugly contest, for being professionals. Okay, I think I stole that out of a movie… or maybe a 'yo mamma' joke book. I looked over to Mitchie and she looked back. We both groaned.

And just when we thought it couldn't get any worse, guess whose shoes we saw tapping at the doorway. I looked up from their feet to their folded arms, and smirking faces. I rolled my eyes and dropped the sponge into the bucket. Mitchie looked over to see what I was doing, and then followed my eyes over to the door. She gasped.

"Something funny boys?" I asked our boyfriends in an angry but sarcastic way. They laughed and both walked over. Shane smiled down at Mitchie and held his hands out for her. She smiled and reached into them, and then he helped her up. I smiled and looked over to Nate, and held my hands out. He laughed and shook his head. I gave him the evils. "Oh you are such a tool." I said as I placed my hands on the floor then pushed myself up. I started to walk to the door, when I felt my feet step in something rather slippery. My foot when flying, and then did I. Everybody turned around and immediately started laughing at me. "Oh today is _not_ my day." I mumbled. Nate walked over laughing, I sent him a death glare.

"Oh, come here." He said happily as he sighed. He bent down and placed one of his arms under both of my knees and the other behind my back. I swung my arm over and around his neck as he lifted me up 'marriage style'. Mitchie and Shane laughed then walked out the door. Shane swung his arm over Mitchie's shoulder pulling her into him. I smiled at the couple, and looked to Nate, when I realized he was still standing there holding me. "What were you guys doing here anyways?" He asked trying not to laugh. I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Some lady just asked us to come help her. I didn't think it would mean this tough." I said looking to the kitchen. Nate laughed. "I mean look what Mitchie and I had to do! We were here for three hours, and we only got half of the floor done! It was pure torture! And looked at me, I came here nice and clean and now I just look absolutely disgusting!" I exclaimed. Nate smiled, and we both locked eyes for a moment or two.

"You could never look disgusting…" He said barley above a whisper, his eyes still looking straight into mine. I smiled and bit the corner of my lip. I could feel it coming. He looked away from my eyes and down to my lips and leaned in. I tilted my head to the side a bit, and our lips gently collided. This was seriously the best thing that had happened all day.

"Guys come on!" We heard somebody yell. We pulled apart and looked around for the voice. I figured it was Mitchie waiting outside for us. We smiled at each other, and he finally put me down. He intertwined his fingers with mine, and smiled at me then we both made our way for the door.

**- x -**

I walked down to the front of the tour bus, a white towel wrapped around my body and comb running through my wet hair. Nobody was on the bus except for me. I had just gotten out of the shower. I seriously needed to wash that stinky kitchen smell off me. Mitchie had gone onto the boy's bus to use their shower, while I stayed here. If you're wondering why we have our own tour bus, it's because we will actually be sharing with the girl who will be Connect 3's opening act. We haven't met her yet. All we know is that she is female.

I looked around outside, and saw Nate, Jason and Carbo, the bands drummer, playing a small game of baseball. I had no idea of the where-a-bouts of Shane Gray… and I didn't _want_ to know. I smiled as I watched the three boys, then turned around and walked to the back of the bus. I looked through all my clothes, trying to decide what to wear. Suddenly the door burst open and the first thing I heard was "WHOA! Sorry!" I turned around to see Nate turning around to face the other way. I silently screamed.

"Uh, it's fine. What can I do for you?" Oh that didn't sound kinky at all. I checked to make sure my towel was still on. Thank the good man, it was.

"Uh, I just wanted to tell you to dress formal… or you know just any clothes will do. Just put some clothes on." He joked.

"Oh HA-HA!" I fake laughed loudly. He laughed.

"Alex, I want to take you out." He said still facing the other way. I smiled.

"Awe, sounds good. Where are we going?" I asked. He turned around and grinned, walking closer. I put my hand on my hip. He stopped once we were just inches away.

"Not telling." He whispered, while smirking. He leant down and kissed me on the cheek, and shoved his hands into his pockets and walked off the bus.

I smiled and how cute he was. I waited until I heard the door to the bus close, and then I turned around and started going through my rack of clothes. I found a dress that looked actually really nice. It was a short black mini bubble dress, which ended probably about 12 centimeters above the knee. It was just like a long tank top but nicer. It had shiny, black little circles all over the dress. But you could hardly see them. I then teamed it up with silver ankle high gladiator heels. I added some silver accessories and earrings and then dried and straightened my hair. My hair had gotten so long; it was literally 8 centimeters away from my belly button.

Once I was ready, I quickly ran to the front of the bus to see Nate standing outside his bus, with Jason and Carbo again looking dang' awesome. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a red belt, and a red dress shirt, and black jacket with the sleeves rolled up. I bit my lip from smiling too much. I quickly ran back to the bunks, and grabbed a silver sparkly leather handbag I bought a few days ago and shoved in my belongings.

I walked to the front of the bus, and opened up the door. I carefully stepped down the stairs and made my way outside, clutching onto my handbag at my side. I saw Jason nod in my direction, as he lightly kicked the ball to Carbo. Nate turned around and instantly smiled at me, making me smile. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. I blushed and bit my lip for the one thousandth time to try my best to stop smiling.

Once he approached me, he lightly grabbed my right hand and took it in his. He gently kissed it, making me smile and blush harder. This boy was _seriously_ too good to be true. "Hello beautiful." he sung. I grinned, and wrapped my arms around his neck, as his fell and wrapped around my waist.

"So," I said, as I smiled and pulled back a little from Nate, but we were still touching. "Where are we going?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Ah my dear, _that_ is _still_ a surprise."

Bummer.

**- x -**

**REVIEW. **

**lovelies. **


	16. S I X T E E N

**reviewwww pleaseeeerz. **

**- x -**

Nate got out of the car and ran around to the passenger side, where I was currently sitting. Being the gentlemen he is, he kindly opened the door for me. I swung my legs out as he held his hand out for me to take. I smiled up at him, realizing how much I truly loved this boy. I slid my hand into his and stood up with the support of him. Once I was clear out of the way of the door, he lightly slammed it shut. His fingers intertwined with mine as we headed towards the restaurant door. We ignored the photographers, which were everywhere, and left the questions un-answered. I looked into the restaurant and noticed it was absolutely bare, except for the few waiters and chefs whom I saw lined up at the back of the room, all with grins plastered on their faces. I was nothing more then confused with what was going on right now, but I also figured Nate went through a lot to 'rent out a restaurant' just for the two of us. I was flattered at the fact he would do this for me.

"And here we are." He said, grinning from ear to ear. I smiled back at him.

"You didn't have to do this…" I trailed off. He rolled his eyes at me and nodded.

"Yes… yes I did. Alex, I love you. And I want you to know that." He said as he pressed his forehead against mine, grabbing my other hand, so he had both of my hands securely in his.

"I love you more." I said as he smiled. He laughed and pushed open the door, letting me go first. I smiled at him as I walked into the romantic restaurant. Nate followed in close behind, as I stared all around the room, amazed at how I had never heard of this place, and it was so beautiful. He laughed and tugged on my hand.

"Follow me." He said. I quickly tore away my daze and followed him. A waiter approached us, with two menus in his hand.

"Good evening Sir, Madam. I will be your main waiter of the night." He said with a smile. I smiled at him. I looked at his name tag. It read 'Paul'.

"Thank you Paul." I said nicely.

"Thanks Paul." Nate smiled.

"Please take a seat when ready." Paul said as he walked back to the counter. Nate smiled as he walked towards me. He pulled out the chair for me. I smiled and sat down, then watched as he walked around to the other side of the small table and sat down.

"Nate… this is honestly the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me." I said truthfully. He looked up into my eyes and smiled at me. "And I know taking somebody out for dinner may not seem like a big whoop for most… but this is really nice Nate. Thank you." He grinned and put his hand over mine, which was gently laying on the table. I smiled down at our hands then back up at him. _How did I get so lucky? _

**- x -**

The night went on, and on. I wished it would never end. It was full of laughs and the food was great. Nate was amazing. There are not many guys out there who are as sweet as him. And there are not many guys who would actually have the effort to take their girls out to dinner. So Nate doing this for me… was just plain awesome.

"I have something for you." Nate suddenly said. I smiled, but really I was super confused.

"What is it?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"Close your eyes." He said simply. I sent him evils but did as I was told and closed my eyes. "Hold out your hand." He said. I rolled my eyes, even though they were closed but held out my hand anyways. I felt his hand grab my left hand and something slide onto my finger. Most likely a ring. I bit my lip from excitement. "Open." He whispered gently in my ear.

I opened my eyes, and my jaw instantly dropped. I wasn't sure if I was to be shocked or happy about this. I examined the ring, then looked at Nate's hands to see a small tan mark on his ring finger… no way.

"Nate…" I started.

"Shh" He started. "Alex, I love you… and I want you to wear it. That ring means a lot to me. But you mean so much more." He said. I dropped my jaw slightly again as I gazed down at the silver ring that had 'poned' engraved on it. _Why would he give it to me? _Without a word, I slid my chair near his.

"You're too good to be true." I whispered as I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him gently into me, as our lips collided.

**- x - **

I slowly and quietly unlocked the door to my tour bus, and peered in. All dark. Good, Mitchie was sleeping. I crept up the stairs, holding my shoes in my hand, so I wouldn't make too much noise. On my toes, I walked down the bus, heading towards my bunk. Just as I was only meters away from my bunk, a dark figure jumped in front of me. I screamed. Loud. I heard a laugh, and figured it was Mitchie's laugh. I slapped her shoulder hard. She continued to laugh as she 'ow-ed' and held her shoulder with her hand.

"You shat." She pointed out, meaning I got scared. I rolled my eyes at her and reached over to turn on the light.

"Thank you Mitchie." I said. She laughed. I walked over and plonked myself down onto the couch. She came over and jumped onto the couch, facing me. She had a huge grin plastered across her face. Okay, now I was confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You honestly didn't think I wouldn't see Nate's dang purity ring on your finger!" She said lifting up my hand. I sighed and leaned into the chair, smiling at the fun night I had just shared with Nate. "Spill! What happened! Tell me everything!" She squealed. She made a disgusted face. "Well not… everything bu-"

"Mitchie! Just slow down for a second." I said as I giggled. She laughed and took a deep breath then exhaled and sunk into the chair. "Okay, so he took me to this restaurant, which looked pretty abandoned. But it turns out he rented out the restaurant for the night just for us too. The food was so delicious, and the waiters were really sweet and funny. This night with Nate was amazing. Everything just went perfect for once. And then towards the end, he told me to close my eyes, so I did. And then I felt something slip onto my finger, and I looked down and it was his ring." I said as I held up my hand. Mitchie had her jaw-dropped but then she quickly closed it.

"OH MY GOSH! He is totally in love with you Alex!" She said as she jumped up. She held out both her hands towards me.

"I know!" I squealed as I grabbed her hands. She pulled me up and we started squealing, jumping and dancing. We were having the best time until I heard,

"Ahem." We both stopped and turned around. I think we both gasped pretty darn loud when we saw, Hannah freakin' Montana standing across from us. Yes, _the_ Hannah Montana. In our tour bus. She must be the opening act. She had about a dozen bags which were getting bought in by what looked like, a limo driver. I felt like our bus was getting invaded… but we knew this would happen soon… just not at one in the morning.

"I'm Hannah Montana."

**- x -**

**short & sweet. **

**hehe xD**


	17. S E V E N T E E N

**seriously please review **

**only SIX chapters until we get up to where we left off. **

**please, please, please review.**

**- x -**

**N****ate's;**

I watched as Alex entered her bus. She turned around and waved at me one more time, flashing her million dollar smile, then went inside. Once I was sure she was safe inside, I turned around and walked over to my bus. I shoved my hands deep into my pockets. I couldn't help but smile about everything that had happened today. I was a little shocked when she said no guy had ever done something like I had for her. Some guys these days do not deserve their girl friends if their just going to be lazy and do nothing for them. I couldn't imagine any guy treating Alex like dirt. To me, she was like a princess. I was so lucky to have her. To be able to call her _mine_. To hold her whenever I felt like it.

I grinned as I walked up the stairs to my tour bus, to see Shane and Jason still awake. Jason was on the laptop typing away. Probably answering some fans comments on myspace. Jason was good like that. He always made sure he responded to the fans no matter what. I was proud of him for that. Shane on the other hand, was doing a headstand on the couch. His face was bright red from the blood rushing to his face. I stood dead in my tracks and shot Jason a confused look. Jason shrugged. I laughed and walked over. I crouched down in front of Shane.

"How's it going?" I asked in a confused tone. He shifted a bit but stayed up right.

"Pretty good frobro, yourself?" He asked.

"Great… just great. What are you doing?" I asked in a rushed tone. He lifted one hand slowly from the couch and pointed to something next to him. It looked like a stopwatch. I looked at him then looked at him and nodded. He placed his hand back down for support.

"I'm timing myself to see how long I can do a headstand for before I pass out." He said simply. I opened my mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Okay. Have fun." I said then stood up. I walked to the back of the bus and went over to my bunk. I kicked off my shoes and got my bed ready. I heard footsteps, and instantly knew it was Jason. "Hey Jason." I said without turning around. The footsteps stopped. I turned around to see his shocked expression. I laughed as I spread out the sheets across my bed.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked then walked over to his bunk, jumped up onto it.

"Shane's doing that stupid headstand thing." I said. He nodded.

"Oh yeah," He said. I nodded and continued to do my bed. "So… tonight. How did it go?" He asked grinning. I smiled at the thought of Alex. She was honestly glowing tonight. I turned around to face Jason. I smiled.

"It was great. Alex was really surprised." I said. Suddenly, I heard a bang. Jason and I both snapped our heads at the same time in the direction of Shane. "Dangah strikes again." I muttered to myself as I saw Shane lying on the floor. Jason rolled his eyes and laid backwards into his bed.

"Shane." He sighed. I laughed and climbed up into my bed, not caring that was still dressed in the clothes I wore to dinner. I threw off the jacket, and undid the dress shirt. I had a wife beater on and I can sleep in jeans easy. Shane got up off the floor and walked over.

"So little Natey. I seem to notice something missing from your left hand. To be exact, ring finger." Shane said smirking right at me as he leaned his shoulder against the bunk. Jason shot up.

"Nathaniel," He looked at my hand. "Care to explain?"

"Oh this shall be good." Shane said smugly. I groaned.

"It's not what you think." I started.

"Oh it better not be." Jason said, being the big brother that he is. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Jason." I said sternly. "While Alex and I were at dinner… I-I gave it to her. I wanted her to wear it. Is that so bad?" I asked. Jason's face softened, while Shane's grew disgusted.

"That's actually a nice thing to do. You're really serious about Alex, aren't yah?" Kevin said.

"You don't even know…" I muttered as I laid back down. I looked over to Shane. "Got something to say Shane?" I asked. He tore his gaze from the floor and looked up to me.

"You're freakin' whipped!" He said pouting.. I rolled my eyes as he continued to sign 'Nicky loves his girlfriend'. I rolled over to completely face him.

"Sure am."

**- x -**

**Alex's;**

"Well it's nice to meet you Hannah. I'm Alex." I said to _the_ Hannah Montana as I dodged 'her people' barging through the bus, bring bag after bag in. I looked to Mitchie. She didn't look shocked at all. She kinda looked… disappointed. I was confused by this.

"I'm Mitchie." She said simply. Hannah eyed her, and then looked her up and down.

"When did black become the new pink?" Hannah asked in a snobbish tone. I looked at Mitchie and realized she _was_ wearing all black… but that's just Mitchie. She's always loved Black. Mitchie's jaw-dropped slightly.

"Whatever." Was all she managed to get out. I was about to say something, when Mitchie shot me an annoyed look and walked the back of the bus. I was about to go walk after her, when someone grabbed my right hand. I turned around. It was Hannah.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said shaking my hand. "I hear you're dating Nate?" She asked, staring me right in the eye. I wasn't sure to answer or not. Oh no… Hannah probably has a huge crush on Nate! What if she slaps me!? Calm down Alex. Calm down.

"Uh yeah…sort of." I squeaked out. Sort of? What a big fat lie! Damn you Alex!

"Oh coolness!" She said happily. Not the answer I had thought I would get. "So, tell me. Are you excited for the tour?" She asked, her eyes gleaming. I could tell she was excited. Psh, this girl seemed really nice and down-to-earth. Except for the little remark she made at Mitchie. That was uncalled for.

"Stoked!" I said truthfully. She squealed.

"I know it's going to be so much fun! Connect 3 are amazing musicians!" She said. I nodded.

"I know right! You are too though. I loved your music video for Start All Over! Kinda random… but I liked it!" I said with a giggle. She threw her head back slightly and laughed.

"Yeah, random is what I was going for." She giggled. I joined her in 'giggling'.

"Well. I've had a really long night… so I think I'm just going to head to bed." I said. "Goodnight Hannah." I said.

"Yeah, I'm pooped to. I just wanna pop over to see if the boys are still awake. Bye!" She said with a wave as she walked out of the bus.

Aw, she seems nice. I smiled as I walked to the back of the tour bus. I went to my closet and I pulled out a pair of blue and pink Hello Kitty pyjama pants and a pink tank top. Mitchie was sitting in her bed, with a notebook in hand. She had on her black reading glasses, and had a light shinning onto her book; she also had a pen in hand. She looked at me and I looked at her. Dead silence. I wanted to break it.

"Hannah seems nice." I said as I slipped on my HK pants under my dress. I heard Mitchie scoff. I turned around to face my bunk as I lifted off my dress. I slipped my pink tank on and turned back around to face Mitchie as I straightened it out.

"Nice to you maybe, not to me." Mitchie said in a rude tone.

"Mitchie, don't get mad at me… She's probably just not used to a lot of black." I said. Mitchie's jaw-dropped.

"Are you siding with her!?" She almost screamed. I rolled my eyes and climbed up into my bunk. I rolled over to face Mitchie.

"I'm not siding with anybody!" I said truthfully.

"Well seems like it to me!" She said angrily.

"Well, you're wrong!" I said as I rolled over to face the wall. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight."

**- x -**

**Regular;**

Mitchie was appalled by what Alex had just said. Mitchie truly believed that Alex was taking Hannah's side in this. And she didn't like it one bit. Alex was _her _best friend, not Hannah's. So Alex should agree with everything Mitchie says, right?

Once Alex rolled over, faced the wall and turned off her own lamp, Mitchie knew the conversation was over. She frowned and returned to her song book. Everybody just thought it was a diary… but Mitchie wrote songs. Good ones too. She was just always too scared to sing them to anybody.

**;x;**

Just as Nate and Jason were finally falling asleep, there was a knock on the door. Shane was too hyper to even _think _about sleeping right now, so he jumped enthusiastically off the couch and ran to the door. Nate and Jason groaned, hoping it wasn't some crazy fan. Shane ran to the door, and when he approached it, opened it and gasped loudly. Nate and Jason wanted to know what was going on, so they jumped out of bed and made their way over. They both gasped when they got to the door.

"No way!" Jason said in disbelief.

"She's pretty hot." Shane muttered underneath his breath. Jason whacked him on the shoulder.

"You're Hannah Montana!" Nate in disbelief. Hannah stood their loving the attention she received from the boys.

"Hi, I'm Hannah … as you know. And I will be your opening act for this tour." She said as she held her hands together at the front of her body. They three boys smiled.

"Come on in, Hannah." Jason offered opening the door wider. She smiled and walked in, looked around the decked out tour bus which had plasmas, amps and guitars everywhere.

"Woah." She said in disbelief. "Nice bus. I haven't done up mine yet." She said giggling. The three boys took a seat, and offered Hannah too as well. She sat in between Nate and Jason. Shane sat on the couch across from them.

"So you're really going to be our opening act?" Jason asked. She nodded. Nate and Jason high-fived over her head. She ducked and giggled, _still_ loving the attention.

"That's so awesome! We love your music." Shane said smiling. She bit her lip and sent a smile back at Shane. She had been crushing on Shane for so long now. Ever since their 'myspace' days, she had _always _liked Shane the best. She fluttered her eyelashes at him. He blushed and sat back into his chair.

Shane didn't realize it, but as soon as Hannah had walked into his and his brothers tour bus, he had forgotten all about his present Mitchie Torres. And little did he know… that was exactly Hannah's plan.

**- x -**

**woo evil. **

**revieww.**


	18. E I G H T E E N

**seriously please review **

**only FIVE chapters until we get up to where we left off. **

**please, please, please review.**

_i own nothing! ;(_

**- x -**

**Mitchie's;**

The next morning I woke up, and noticed Alex's bed was empty and un-made. I looked up and down the bus and it was empty. She had obviously left without me. I grabbed my iPhone from the pocket on the wall next to me and turned it on. I check the time. 1:27 PM! No freakin' way! The boys are in sound check now. Why the fuck didn't Alex wake me up?

This made me _really_ angry. I jumped out of the bunk and landed on the hard floor. I clenched my fists together as I walked to my closet. I harshly threw clothes around until I found something to my liking. I walked to the bathroom, and had had a really quick shower. The water was cold. Alex probably used it all. What a _witch_!

Once I got out, I towelled off and put on my underwear and bra and sprayed some deodorant. I grabbed the black skinny jeans and slipped them on, one leg at a time. I then grabbed my off-the-shoulder, longish, baggy, plain black t-shirt and shoved it on. I grabbed a gold belt and threw it around my waist. I grabbed a brush and pretty much ripped at my hair I was seriously fuming. I reached for my four gold necklaces and threw them on. One was off a beautiful diamond-studded gold guitar, another was a gold cross, and another one said 'Michelle' and the last one was a small little golden radio, which was really cute. I threw on two chunky golden bracelets. I walked back over to my closet and went through my shoes. I picked out a pair which I truly loved. They were gold, sparkly peep holes with a glass heel. My mom bought them for me a few weeks ago as a present for actually getting appropriate grades. I slipped my feet into them and stood up. I grabbed my gold leather handbag and shoved in all my belongings, including my iPhone, camera, purse, make up and songbook.

I quickly walked to the front of the bus, and made my way down the stairs to the outside. I could hear music coming from the arena which was about twenty meters away from the bus. I wanted to be there for their sound check. What would Shane think? Gee, great girlfriend I am huh? No, it's not my fault. It's Alex's. She could have at least had the decency to wake me up. _IT'S NOT HARD! _I sighed and shoved my black over-sized sunnies on and headed for the arena. Yes I know I will be outside for like twenty seconds. But I may as well look good.

I strutted up to the doors, and opened them widely to walk into the foyer. I walked down the halls just like I had the other day, and took a left. I pushed the door open which revealed the stage, and thousands of chairs. I sighed as I looked up to see the boys performing. Shane didn't even look once. I'm pretty sure Jason waved at one point. Probably cause I was closer to his side of the stage, so he saw me first. I looked across the stage, and on Nate's side Hannah and Alex were sitting on a bench, cheering, clapping and dancing as the boys sang 'Inseparable'. I had never felt so left out in my life.

Well I had. But just not by my best friend. I debated whether to keep going or just turn around and go back to the bus. I saw Mrs Jonas sitting in the chairs in the audience, so I decided I could sit with her. I started walking towards them. Mrs Gray noticed me and waved. I smiled and waved back as I walked over.

"Hi Mrs gray." I said smiling as I sat down next to them, dropping my bag to the floor next to me. I took of my glasses and hung them from my shirt.

"Hi Mitchie sweetie. Please call me Mary." She said laughing. "Did you just wake up?" She asked. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

I nodded. "Yeah. Silly me forgot to set my alarm again." I lied. "Sorry about that." I apologized.

"Oh no, no. Don't be sorry! We've been wondering where you've been." She said laughing. Yeah, you _maybe_. Not _everyone_ has been wondering though. I smiled and sat back into my chair.

I glanced up at the boys, and realized Shane was staring down at me. He gave me a 'where-have-you-been?' kinda look. I shrugged and folded my arms across my chest. He frowned and turned around taking the microphone and stand with him as he continued to sing. I sighed and looked over to Hannah and Alex who were laughing their heads of at something.

Yeah, I would be up there with them right now if Hannah wasn't such a b- I won't even say it. I'm not going to sink to her level. But as soon as Hannah comes, Alex starts to hate me. Nice. Really. Love it.

There's just something weird about that famous girl. Alex glanced at me for a second then looked away. I rolled my eyes and looked back over to the boys performing. I looked at the boy's band, who I really had never noticed before. Their bass player, Zack was pretty cute.

_Note to self, talk to bass player._

Suddenly I saw from the corner of my eye Alex waving for me to come over. I looked over in her direction and saw she was wanting me to come over. I turned to Mrs Gray, who was clapping along with the boy's song. "I'm just going to go see Alex." I said smiling. She nodded and smiled. I stood up, grabbed my handbag and slung it over my shoulder and walked over to the stairs. Nate smiled at me as I walked up them, I waved. He nodded up once, and then focused more on the song. I smiled at Alex and Hannah, who was kinda smirking at me, while Alex was smiling.

I sat on the bench next to them and dropped my hand bag at my side. "Hey guys." I smiled.

"Hey Mitchie!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Torres." Hannah said folding her arms across her chest. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Montana." I said coldly. "Is the game over now?" I asked in a dumb blonde voice just to piss her off. She glared at me. I flashed her a smile, then turned to watch the boys. They were on the last chorus of the song now.

Once they finished Nate took off his guitar and gave it to some assistant guy, and so did Jason. They left their mics where they were and walked to the back of the stage where at this moment there were water bottles set up everywhere. Alex and Hannah both jumped up squealing at the same time and ran over to the boys. I noticed they were holding hands with each other. Gee, they became close over night.

Alex wrapped her arms around Nate, who smiled and turned around wrapping his arms back around her. Miley ran up to Jason and gave him a hug, but then she did something else. Something I should have expected her to do, but didn't. She wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

Oh she did not just go there.

I waited for her to jump off… but she didn't. And Shane was stopping her. I noticed Jason eyeing them, then look to me, but I ignored it. Instead I jumped up and ran over Alex and Nate.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Well done Nate." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Thanks Mitchie."

I smiled and skipped over to Jason, acting like there was nothing wrong. He smiled and put his water bottle down. "Hey Jason! Good job today!" I said smiling.

He laughed. "How do you know, you were hardly here!" He joked. I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

"Shut up. My alarm didn't go off. Alex's bad." I said whispering the last part. He nodded, and grabbed my wrist and pulled me a bit further away from the group. He looked at me with worry over his face.

"Is something going on?" He asked.

"With what?" I asked, slightly confused. He turned me around to face Shane and Hannah. Shane now had his arms around to support Miley's back. I tried to look off in the other direction. I didn't want to cry. Not now. I turned back to Jason and folded my arms looking at the ground. "I don't know." I said quietly, telling to absolute truth. He sighed and wrapped his strong arms around me. Something Shane hadn't done in a long time. I slowly released my arms from being folded them and hugged Jason back. I heard a squeal.

Hannah.

Jason and I pulled apart to see Miley skipping happily over here. "Oh how romantic! A new couple!" She squealed happily clapping. She reminded me off Sharpay Evans on the golf field in that High School Musical theme… yes, I love dcoms.

Shane, Nate and Alex all whipped around in my direction and walked over. I rolled my eyes at Hannah. Hannah we're not together." I said dully. She dramatically rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are! You were just hugging!" She squealed clapping again. I groaned.

"Yes. Friends hug." I said slowly, treating her like the idiot she is. Shane walked towards me.

"Uh… Mitchie, can I talk to you." He said awkwardly. I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said in a tired tone. He turned around and started to walk to the other side of the stage; I followed making a small click-clack noise with my heels as I did. He stopped and turned around to face me. I stopped in front of him.

"Mitchie, is something wrong?" He whispered, immediately asking me. I sighed.

"Nothings wrong, Shane." I answered.

"You know that's not the answer I'm looking for. Mitchie, tell me the truth." He said sternly. I had honestly never seen him like this. He never got mad at me. He was always happy and physco around me.

"Shane. Don't be like this. Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine." I lied.

"Mitchie-"

"Shane! Just get off my back!" I half-screamed. Nate, Jason, Alex and Hannah all looked over. Hannah was smirking her butt off. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Now why don't you go back to Hannah? She seems to be waiting for you." My throat started to try up, and my eyes started to water, but I still stared at him right in the eye.

After a few seconds he tore his gaze away and walked back off to the group. I walked back to the bench and picked up my bag. I quickly ran down the stairs and over to the door. Yes, I rocked at running in heels. Jealous?

**Alex's;**

"Shane! Just get off my back!" Mitchie screamed. Nate, Jason, Hannah and I all looked over to see what was happening at the same time. It was clear Mitchie was hurting. She whispered something to Shane as she stared daggers at him. I could see Shane was uncomfortable so he turned around and started to walk towards us. Mitchie grabbed her bag and ran. I turned to the group.

"I gotta go see what's up…" I said as I ran towards the stairs. I ran up to the door and opened it. I ran down the hall, into the foyer and outside. I could see Mitchie. And with Mitchie wearing heels, and me wearing converse I caught up to her easily.

"Mitchie." I said puffing as I grabbed her shoulders. "What is going on?" I asked.

"NOTHING!" She screamed. I let go off her. I realized we were in the middle of the car park. "Just tell Shane…" Her voice was cracking. She took a deep breath and tears started to roll down her cheek. "Forget it." She said then ran off to the bus.

**- x -**

"AND NOW, INTRODUCING, CONNECT 3!" The announcer yelled out the arena, which was full off screaming and crying girls. I heard the music to 'Kids of the Future' start playing. Hannah had already done her opening songs, and now it was all up to the boys. I was sitting in Hannah's dressing room, with Hannah watching the screen which showed the boys performance.

Mitchie had refused to come out of the tour bus, so I didn't try to push her. I knew her well enough to know not to push her to do something when she clearly doesn't want to.

**- x -**

**Regular;**

"I'll be back in a sec." Hannah said to Alex, who nodded. She stood up and walked to the door of her dressing room, and exited. She had to go bathroom. As Hannah wondered down the halls, humming along to Connect 3 songs she heard something different… singing. A girl singing. And it was good. Really good.

She walked up to a door, and placed her ear on it.

"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"

The music stopped, but Hannah kept her ear on the door waiting for more. Not even realizing that it had stopped. Suddenly the door opened and Hannah fell straight to the ground with a thud. She looked up to see Mitchie shaking her head, frowning at Hannah.

"Nice Hannah." She said then stepped over the body and walked off. Hannah sat up, with her jaw-dropped.

Mitchie was the voice? NFW.

She stood up, stumbled a little, grabbed on to the wall, found her balance and walked into the room. She looked at the big black piano that Mitchie had just played on. She noticed a black notebook sitting on the piano. Damn, this girl was into black way to much. She grabbed the book and realized it was Mitchie's songbook. She flipped through the pages, and saw stuff written, that Mitchie shouldn't be writing about… if she still has a boyfriend. Miley smirked and shoved the notebook in her jacket. She folded her arms and walked out of the room.

Oh yeah, now the plan was really going into action.

**- x -  
**

**BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE!**

_review please. _

_x_


	19. N I N E T E E N

**seriously please review **

**only FOUR chapters until we get up to where we left off. **

**please, please, please review.**

**- x -**

**Alex's;**

Hannah left the room, and had been gone for a really long time. I decided to go to the side stage to watch the boys perform from there. I walked out of the dressing room and down the halls. The music seemed to get louder and louder, so it was easy to find my way to the side stage. I saw Mr and Mrs Gray there both bopping along to the music. I even noticed Mitchie come up too. I was pretty surprised to actually see her here. I thought she was staying in her bus. She looked really pissed off though. I don't even wanna know what's wrong with her anymore. She's shut me out enough.

I folded my arms lightly across my chest as I watched the boys. Jason and Nate changed their guitars to acoustics. I noticed Jason and Nate glanced over while setting their stools up, and then looked back towards the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming out here tonight," Nate said to the crowd, which erupted into thousands of ear piercing screams. I laughed as I shoved my hands over my ears waiting for the screams to die down. Nate glanced back over to where I was standing.

"You all look… beautiful tonight." He said still looking at me. The crowd screamed even louder now. I smiled at him and clapped my hands together. He turned back to the crowd and they music for Hello Beautiful started to play.

I smiled as I watched the boys sing and play their guitars, while the crowd just screamed their little heads off and sang along.

"Hey." I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around to see Mitchie standing there looking at the floor with her arms folded loosely across her chest.

"Hey…" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear over all the screams.

"You're really lucky you know that?" She said straight away. I frowned.

"How so?" I asked.

"You're boyfriend actually loves you." She said sighing. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I grabbed her hand.

"Shane does love you Mitchie." She gave me the saddest look. It seriously made me want to cry seeing my best friend like this. She shook her head and shook off my hand from hers.

"Hannah's really pretty. She's tall, skinny and has great hair. He's bound to fall for her." She said sadly. My mouth dropped slightly as I realized how jealous Mitchie was of Hannah. Yeah, Hannah was pretty, but Mitchie was gorgeous! And she has to know that!

"Mitchie, stop! Shane will not fall for her. Shane could have any girl in the world, but he chose you. Not Miley, not all those thousands of girls out there… he wants you!" I said, pointing out to the crowd.

She was about to answer when we heard, "THANK YOU!" Coming from all three boys. We both turned to face the stage, as the boys joined hands and bowed. They waved, blew kisses and ran off the stage. I smiled widely as Nate approached. I instantly threw my arms around him, as he did the same. I looked at Mitchie, who was still standing there with her arms folded. She congratulated Jason as he walked past, who smiled and thanked her. Shane looked at her a few times, but she kept looking the other way. He was about to walk off when Hannah came around the corner grinning. She ran into Shane's arms hugging him tightly. Nick and I pulled apart. I looked over to Mitchie, who had that same sad look on her face, as she watched her boyfriend hug a girl who Mitchie did not like at this moment.

Suddenly Hannah did something totally un-called for. She pulled apart from Shane, and looked at Mitchie. A smirk was plastered across Hannah's face. She turned back to Shane and placed on of her hands on the back of his neck and leaned in. She kissed him gently on the cheek. I could not believe she did that. Especially in front of Mitchie. I saw Mitchie's face totally change from sadness to pure anger.

"HANNAH! WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed. Usually kisses on the cheek don't really matter, but I knew in this situation it did. She walked up to Hannah and grabbed her hair pulling her away from Shane. She let go. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She screamed at her. I grabbed Nate's shoulder and pushed him towards Mitchie, as in asking him to stop her. He knew what I meant.

He walked over to Mitchie and grabbed her shoulder. "Mitchie chill." He said calmly. She sent him a death glare and shook him off.

"Nate, get lost!" She said rudely. My jaw-dropped. Nate didn't seem too offended by it, but still there was no need for that. Shane turned around and walked over to Mitchie.

"Hey, seriously. Do as he says. Just chill out." Shane said. Mitchie looked at him.

"Me? You want me to chill out?" She asked. Shane put his hands up and shrugged. Hannah just smirking at Mitchie, as she held her own head, which must be sore from Mitchie grabbing it. "Okay, I'll chill out. ALRIGHT WHERES A BOY I CAN MAKE OUT WITH? CAUSE MY BOYFRIEND OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR ME AS HE HAS A NEW BIMBO GIRLFRIEND!" Mitchie screamed making everybody backstage look over. Hannah gasped.

"Oh no you did totally not just call me a bimbo!" She said taking a step closer to Mitchie. Mitchie took a step closer to her so they were inches away.

"Oh I totally just did." She said in a really girly voice. I walked over and pulled Mitchie away before she attacked the Popstar.

"Mitchie just please relax. It was just a kiss on the cheek!" I said trying to make it seem like not a big deal. Mitchie frowned at me.

"Oh not a big deal?" She asked. She grabbed Nate's arm and pulled him into her. She kissed his cheek. She pushed him into me and frowned. "Oh did you like that Alex? People kissing your boyfriend? OH how about randoms kissing your boyfriend? Is that better?" She asked. I gasped.

"Mitchie! What the hell is your problem! Calm down!" I screamed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh you did not just call me a random! I'm Hannah freakin' Montana, Bitch!" Miley said angrily then smiled and giggled. "Okay, I totally stole that off a movie, and then added my name in there. Smart huh?" She asked nodding while giggling. I couldn't help but laugh at this. I stopped when I noticed Mitchie staring at me.

"Oh… but Mitchie … I thought you didn't really care about your boyfriend anyways…" She said. Shane looked over to Mitchie confused.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie asked. Nate and I both looked at each other, shrugged then looked back to Mitchie. Hannah opened up one side of her leather jacket and reached in. She pulled out a little black notebook. It was Mitchie's I could tell. Mitchie pounced trying to grab it, but Hannah got it before Mitchie could.

"Oh let's see what we have in here shall we…" Hannah said opening it up and flipping pages.

"HANNAH GIVE IT BACK!" Mitchie squealed. She jumped to try and grab it again, but Hannah moved, so Mitchie fell to the ground. My hand went over my mouth as I gasped. Mitchie groaned in pain as she held her ankle. I dropped to the floor next to her.

"Mitchie, are you okay?!" I asked. She shook her head. "Hannah just give it back!" I said angrily.

"No, I think Shane deserves to know what Mitchie writes songs about." Hannah said rudely, still flipping through the pages. Shane looked taken aback. He looked to Mitchie.

"You write songs?" He asked. Mitchie looked up and slowly nodded.

"Oh." Shane said quietly.

"Oh here's a good one." Hannah said. "This song's called mistake," She began. I heard Mitchie mutter 'oh no' under her breath. "Let's see how its goes. Ahem." She said fake coughing._ "__I don't want to make another mistake like you,  
And I don't want to hate, but love doesn't get me through, 'Cause I can't be, Alone again, No I don't want to make another mistake, Like you." _She stopped and looked at Mitchie. "Ooh Mitchers. Ouch." She said. "Moving on. Oh this one is called Revenge is Sweeter Than You Ever Were. _Are you even listening when I talk to you?, Do you even care what I'm going through?, Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me, You're right there but it's like you never knew me, Do you even know how much it hurt, That you gave up on me to be with her?, Revenge is sweeter than you ever were, I'm so mad at you right now I can't even find the words, And you're on the way down, I can't wait to see you burn, You try to make me hate that girl, When I should be hating you, What the hell's wrong with you?_" She stopped and looked at Mitchie. Shane looked at Mitchie. I looked at Mitchie. Nate looked at Mitchie. What the heck was going on? I stood up, helping Mitchie up too. She limped a bit, but could stand up straight.

"Mitchie, who's those songs about?" Shane asked slowly. Mitchie gulped and looked sadly to the ground.

"Well, if I may but in for a second," Hannah began.

"No you may not." Mitchie snapped. Hannah raised her eyebrows at Mitchie.

"Oh I think I should." She turned to Shane. "I heard Mitchie talking with Alex one day. And Mitchie was saying that you, Shane, were her first boyfriend… And I don't think Mitchie likes girls, because she doesn't swing that way… So these songs can only be about one person." Hannah said pouting.

Shane looked nothing more then hurt. I could literally see his heart breaking. He turned to Mitchie.

"Shane it's not what you think-" She began, her eyes starting to water.

"No, I think it's exactly what I think. If you wanted to break up, you should have just told me. Geez, I didn't even know you were into writing songs and such."

"I'm sorr-"

"No, Mitchie. You're not. I now realize you've kept a lot of things from me. And that's not what relationships are about. You lied to me." Shane, his voice cracking a little. Tears started to roll down Mitchie's cheeks. She sniffed.

"It's only because…" She paused. Shane waited for an answer.

"Because what, Mitchie?" He asked.

"Because…" Her voice cracked. "I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought you were over me. I thought you- I thought you liked… Hannah." She said slowly, still silently crying. I let go off Mitchie, and took a few steps backwards. I _didn't_ want to be up close for this. I walked backwards into Nate. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. We both knew that the couple we thought were strong enough to last would be actually breaking up.

"Bullshit! Why the fuck would you think that I would stop loving you!? Is that the kind of guy you think I am!?" Shane yelled. I had never heard Shane raise his voice before. And it was scary as hell. And I had never really heard Shane swear much either… so that was scary too.

Mitchie stayed quiet, probably too scared to answer.

"Well?!" Shane asked, raising his voice again. Mitchie folded her arms and looked at the floor sadly. He groaned and pushed past her and walked off. I turned to Nate.

"I should go talk to him." He said quietly. I nodded. He started to walk off. I turned around and folded my arms sighing. Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. It was Nate. I smiled at him. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Meet me on my bus in an hour?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I smiled. He grinned and turned around then walked off. I watched him walk away, and then once he was out of sight I turned around to face Mitchie and Hannah. Hannah was playing with her split ends while Mitchie was still looking at the floor, arms folded while crying. I sighed and walked over. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me.

"Mitch… are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"No." She said sobbing. I frowned and looked to Hannah, as Mitchie cried into my shoulder.

"Are you happy now Hannah? Have you got what you wanted? Are you happy you've ruined two people's nights, and possibly their teenage lives?" I asked.

"We-" She began.

"Shut up. Hannah, you are a very malicious person. And you don't deserve to talk to me, Mitchie or any of the Gray brothers. You could have possibly just ruined this tour. And if Shane suffers on this tour, and doesn't perform his best, then gets bashed by the press, I will make sure that _everyone_ knows what you've done. Marks my words Hannah, you will pay for this. You've messed with my best friend, and if you're messing with her, you're messing with me, doll face. So why don't you just go and brush your hair or something, just _anything_, and get out of our faces." I said. I took a deep breath once I was finished. I noticed Mitchie staring at me, with her jaw-dropped. Hannah looked like she was about to be in a tears. I felt bad, but she deserved it. I turned around so my back was facing Mitchie.

"Come on Mitchie." I said. She jumped up, piggy back style. I turned back to Hannah. Mitchie and I both stuck our middle fingers up at her. We laughed then I ran off, with Mitchie on my back.

**- x -**

Mitchie and I were laughing the whole way back to our bus. I opened the door and ran inside. I stopped outside Mitchie's bunk and let her off. She slowly climbed up onto the bunk. "I'll get some ice." I offered. I walked over to the mini fridge, and grabbed some ice out of it. I wrapped it up in a tea towel and tied it together. I walked back over to Mitchie and handed it to her. "Here you go." I said. She smiled and placed it on her ankle.

I smiled and turned around to my bunk. I needed to pick some clothes for tonight. I went through my closet.

"Hey Alex," I heard Mitchie say. I turned around to face her.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks… for sticking up for me and all. It was cool of you… you know after how I acted"

"Mitchie, it's cool. I didn't realize Miley was so cruel. And of course I would stick up for you. You're my best friend Mitchie." I said. She smiled. I turned back around and picked out a pair of white mini shorts, and a pink zip-up hoodie. I then grabbed a pair of pink uggs.

"Where are you going tonight?" Mitchie asked. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could totally hear 'the smirk' in her voice. I rolled my eyes playfully and turned around.

"Just meeting Nate in his bus. Nothing big." I answered truthfully. Mitchie smiled and closed her eyes, probably falling asleep. I turned off her light and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly got un-changed and shoved on the new clothes. I sprayed some perfume, and re-applied my make-up. I ran a brush through my hair, and then fluffed it up. I shoved on my ugg boots and skipped out of the bathroom. I tip-toed past the bunks and too the front of the bus. As I opened the door I heard,

"Behave yourself."

Mitchie.

I laughed, shook my head and walked out of the door. Once outside, I felt the cold air brush against my skin. I zipped up my hoodie and I knocked on the door and waited for Nate to answer. As I waited, I looked down at the silver ring on my hand and smiled. A few seconds later he answered. I smiled when I saw him.

"Hey hansom." I said smiling at him. He looked amazingly hot right now. He was wearing black knee-length basketball shorts, and light blue wife beater.

"Hey gorgeous." He said mocking me, as she wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Come on in." He said. I smiled and walked in to see the bus was empty.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked sitting on the couch. He smiled and sat next to me, resting his arm on the couch behind me.

"Chillin' with my favourite girl." He said grinning at me. I blushed.

"You're too good for me." I laughed. I looked to Nate to see him staring right at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"You're just so beautiful." He said. I giggled and buried my head in his chest.

"Stopppppp." I whined, blushing even more then before. He laughed and grabbed my hands.

"I love you." He said. I sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." I said.

**- x -**

He pushed my up against the wall, pinning my wrists to wall. I didn't stop him. I didn't want to.

One second we were sitting on the couch chillaxin' and then the next we were in the main bedroom of the tour bus. Luckily, Jason and Shane were with the parents, so it was just me and Nate.

He slid his hands up my shirt, placing his hands on my back, as he kissed me. I slowly placed one leg around his waist then the other, my lips never leaving his. He backed away from the wall, carrying me over to the bed. He dropped me lightly, as my legs un-attached from his waist. He slipped of his shirt and gently laid down on-top of me. He began kissing my neck, as I placed one of my hands on his upper back and my other on his arm.

I knew what was going to happen next. And I wasn't stopping him.

Holy crap.

**- x -**

**Okay um, it's obvious about what they are going to do. **

**No she will NOT get pregnant. **

**That's so predictable and… ew. **

**So no. She wont be pregnant if that's what you think**

_Just two teens in love._


	20. T W E N T Y

**seriously please review **

**only ****THREE**** chapters until we get up to where we left off. **

**please, please, please review.**

**- x -**

I woke up a few hours later, feeling the guilt wave rush over me.

What the **heck** had I done?

I opened my eyes, blinked and looked at my surroundings. The tour bus. The bedroom. I felt Nate's arm lying heavily over my stomach. Every time I moved my eyes, a tear seemed to fall. I sniffed, as I cried silently thinking about what I had done.

I made a promise. And I broke it.

I thought about Nate. Why didn't he stop? But then again, I didn't stop either. I felt worse for Nate since he made his promise a long time ago… He was good at keeping promises… until he met me. I made my promise, what? A year ago? Gee, I'm great.

I looked over at Nate, as he slept so peacefully. It broke my heart to think that I was the girl who made him break his promise. I carefully slid his arm off my stomach, and then took off the white sheet that we shared. I quickly gathered my clothes together and threw them on. I looked at the time. We had been here for four hours. Where is everybody? It's late. Where are his parents? His brothers? Where's Mitchie? What is going on!?

Oh shnap! What about Big Bob? What if he finds us here… and… and, oh I don't wanna think about it!

I slapped myself, awakening myself to reality and trying not to panic.

Once I was changed I reached over and tapped Nate on the shoulder gently. He didn't budge. I tapped his shoulder a bit harder. No sign of movement. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I slapped his arm really hard hoping he would wake up. Nothing. I leaned over and planted a small, soft kiss on his lips. A few seconds later his eyes opened and he looked over. We sat there in silence. I don't know about him but I knew that I was scared as right now.

After a few moments he said, "Oh… shit." He rubbed his face with his hands and sat up. He took of the sheet and slipped his black skinnies over the royal blue boxers he was wearing. He looked to me, and I looked away.

I took a deep breath, and fought back the tears. I didn't want to cry. Not now. "I-I'm sorry…" I said trying my best to not cry.

"What for?" He asked. I shook my head. Did I really have to say it?

"For making your break your promise. For sleeping with you! For being a bad girlfriend! For breaking my own promise!" I began; trust me I had a long list that needed to be said. His face instantly softened. He jumped on the bed and walked over to me, then jumped off. He grabbed my hands.

"Alex, don't be sorry. Yes, we did a really, really bad thing… but it's gonna be okay… you wanna know why?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

"Why?" I asked quietly, as I bit my bottom lip. He looked at me and sighed, wrapping his strong arms around my neck. And no, he wasn't killing me like I expected him too, he was hugging me. And it felt good.

I slowly lifted my arms and wrapped them around his back, burying my face into his chest.

"It's going to be okay, because… I'm seriously in-love with you." Okay he got me. Another few tears fell down my cheek. I pulled back slightly and looked right up at him.

"I'm in-love with you too…" I said, being completely serious. We stared at each other, for what felt like the longest time. I leaned in a kissed him gently on the lips.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jason ran in. We pulled apart and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. He looked like he was waiting for one too. He seemed pretty puffed out; making me instantly wonder what was going on.

"Oh here you guys are! We've been out looking for you!" He said as he leaned against the door frame for support.

"Who has?" I asked walking over. I grabbed Nate's hand and pulled him over too.

"Everyone!" Jason said. Nate and I exchanged a look and looked back to Jason. He groaned. "Haven't you heard the screaming?" He asked. Nate and I looked at each other again then back at Jason.

"Screaming?" Nate and I asked in unison. He squeezed my hand slightly.

"Yeah! Quick come on!" He said running back to the front of the bus.

"Come on…" Nate mumbled as he started to run, dragging me along too. I quickly grabbed my zip-up hoodie. We ran to the front of the bus, then opened the door and jumped out to see in the distance Mr Gray holding Mitchie back and Hannah's manager yelling at Hannah who was sitting down, with her arms folded looking like she didn't really give a crap about being there.

"Oh no…" I muttered. I started to run, and fast. They were pretty far away, like at the other side of the bus shed… which was seriously huge!

Once Nate and I finally approached them, Nate ran over to Shane who was with Miley, and I ran over to a fuming Mitchie. Her face was red, and she had a few cuts on her jaw, and on her arms. Her legs looked bruised and she had a small cut in her lip.

How did Nate and I not realize this was happening?

Mitchie and Hannah had gotten into a fight. And this time it wasn't verbal. It was physical. Crap.

"Mitchie!" I said as I put my arms around her shoulders. She didn't move, she stared at Hannah angrily, looking like she wanted to rip her head off. I rubbed her shoulders, she looked cold. I took of my jumper and put it over her shoulders, to try calm her down a bit. "Oh Mitchie … what happened?" I asked quietly. I saw her eyes move away from Hannah … they softened. I tried to follow her glance. I looked over to see Shane rubbing Miley's shoulders just like I had done earlier to Mitchie. I rolled my eyes and looked at Hannah, whose bottom lip was quivering, her eyes were watering and her hands were shaking. I looked back over in disgust. I couldn't believe Shane would fall for Hannah's stupid scheme. "Come on…" I whispered to Mitchie as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

I had to forget about my own problems, because I realized Mitchie needed me more then ever right now. She slowly stood up and wrapped one of her arms around my lower back. She rested her head on my shoulder as the tears began to fall. I smiled sadly at Nate as we walked past. "I'll talk to you later." I said quietly as Mitchie and I continued to walk to wards the bus.

We approached the bus, and I pretty much carried Mitchie up the steps, who honestly couldn't take her eyes off Shane and Hannah. "Come on Mitchie … forget about it."

**- x -**

**Regular;**

"_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me"_

Mitchie sang softly to herself as she sat backstage off Connect 3's concert. She and Shane had officially been broken up and _broken_ for three days now. And today was the first day she left her bus. It was now just hers and Alex's. Hannah has got her own now, cause Mitchie had refused to share a bus with Hannah and vice versa.

Her voice cracked as she hit the high note of the newly written song. The only reason she had left her bus is simply because she wanted to use the piano that was always set up in a room backstage. It was nice and private… and Mitchie need to get her feelings out.

**- x -**

Shane was nothing more then depressed. The break-up with Mitchie was honestly eating him up on the inside. And what was worse, was that he had to pretend everything was okay and rock out in front of thousands. That killed him even more. And for some reason both of his brothers had been acting really weird. Nate was super quiet and was acting like he was hiding something… and Jason seemed almost the same. It sucked, cause he had been treating his brothers like dirt ever since the break-up, and he hated it. He was glad once the show had ended and he could just return to his bus and relax. He walked down the halls, alone just wanting to get away from it all.

Suddenly, he heard piano playing. And a simply amazing voice along with it. The voice was strong… and unique. And suddenly he was intrigued. He had to follow that voice. He walked down the halls, hands on the wall, back on the wall and walking to where that voice could possibly be. He stopped outside the door and the voice continued. He turned the knob ever so slowly and quietly and opened the door a little. He poked his head in and saw none other then a girl with beautiful dark long hair, and she was wearing all black, which bright red heels.

"Mitchie!?" He accidentally said out loud absolutely astonished by her beautiful voice. But then it hit him, he never had heard Mitchie sing before…

She whipped around in the piano chair, startled by the sound of her ex-boyfriend's voice. What was he doing here? She tried to talk, but honestly couldn't.

"Tha…that was you?" Shane asked taking a small step inside of the room, closing the door behind him.

Mitchie searched for an answer, but all she came out with was "Yeah…"

Shane nodded as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Can you play it for me? Like… the whole thing?" He asked slowly. She shook her head quickly.

"Oh I should be going…" She said quickly, standing up. Shane almost ran over, and placed his hands on her shoulders, stopping her from going any further. She looked shocked, as she looked down to his hands and then up to his eyes. He quickly removed his hands, noticing the awkward situation.

"Please?" He asked softly, looking straight into her eyes. She softened, shrugged and returned to the seat. Shane walked to the side of the piano.

Mitchie slowly placed her shaking fingers onto the piano keys and started playing a tune.

"_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me" _– Her voice was shaking and unsure. Shane was staring at her like there was no tomorrow. He knew that he had made a mistake… he knew right from the beginning this song was about him. He hurt Mitchie, and he hurt her bad. _He_ was the one who forgot about the relationship they shared.__

"Did you regret _  
Ever standing by my side" _– 'Never' Shane though to himself._  
"Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us"_

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stay  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that I've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You'll forget soon_  
__About us"_

Mitchie was literally in tears. Silent tears. She slowly looked up to meet eyes with Shane as a tear dropped on the piano. Shane wasn't offended by the song one bit… in fact; it made him realize was a bad mistake he had made.

After a few moments of silence and looking into each others eyes, Mitchie stood up, startling Shane from her sudden movement.

"Yo… you have a meet and greet now…" She said as Shane's face dropped. She picked up her things making sure she didn't leave _anything _behind this time and ran for the door. She didn't wait for Shane to stop her… because she didn't want him to.

_  
_**- x -**

**Alex's;**

I giggled. "I know right?" I said while snuggling closer to Nate. He gently stroked my hair over and over again. We were backstage of a concert he just finished, lying on a couch just… well lying there.

"Nate… I think… we should tell our parents what happened…" I said slowly, and unsurely. He looked at me and frowned.

"Are you serious? They'll freak!" He said as he continued running his hands through my hair. I rolled my eyes tiredly and nodded.

"I know, I know… but it's best if we tell… then they will think we're a lot more mature then we seem… and that's good you know?!" I said, finally realizing where I was going with this. I didn't want to tell the parents at all… but I knew we had too… it was the responsible and mature thing to do. And in the situation we are currently in, we need to be mature.

"Come on Nate, please? For me?" I pleaded. Suddenly Mr Gray walked into the room.

"Nathaniel, meet and greet."

**- x -**

_soz and… stuff._

_yeh, idk. _

_hahaaaaaaaaa_

_revieww_


	21. T W E N T Y O N E

**seriously please review **

**only ****TWOOOO**** chapters until we get up to where we left off. **

**please, please, please review.**

**i'm so starstrukk; baby could you blow my heart up.**

_i own nothinggg!_

**- x -**

"Mitchie … lighten up. Things will get better." I said as I began to fold all of the clothes that lay on my bunk, freshly out of the dryer. She shrugged as she went back to her notebook. I wondered what she was always writing about. I shrugged and turned back to folding jumpers. I tried.

I hummed a tune to myself as I folded the clothes and placed them in the drawers on the other side of my bunk. I didn't even notice that Mary was walking in.

"Hey Mary!" I said happily. Just so you know, I'm not being rude, Mary told us to call her uh... Mary.

"Hi Mary!" Mitchie said, smiling. She actually turned away from her notebook for more the two seconds. Gasp!

"Hi girls!" Mary said smiling. "I was wondering if I could have a word?" She asked. Mitchie and I exchanged a glance and shrugged. She jumped off her bunk and we both walked over to the couches. Mary walked over to, but leaned on the table with her hands behind her back.

"So what's this about?" Mitchie asked, looking a bit unsure. Mary looked a bit uncomfortable like she had to say something, but couldn't.

"Well…uhm…" She started.

"You can tell us." I said nicely. Mitchie nodded along. Mary nodded and stood up. She looked at Mitchie.

"Mitchie … Billy Ray, Mr Gray and I think it would…uh, be best if maybe you… went home." She said. My jaw-dropped as I looked over to Mitchie. She sat there silently, but I could tell her heart was breaking and she was hurting real bad. Her eyes were watering. I turned back to Mary.

"What?! That's not fa-"

"Alex, stop. That's fine Mary. It's probably for the best. I'll go pack." Mitchie said jumping up and walking quickly over to the bunks. Mary followed, as did I.

"I'm very sorry Mitchie … it's just you and Hannah aren't really meshing… and-"

"Don't worry. It's fine. It's for the best." Mitchie said standing up straight and acting pretty darn strong. Mary smiled sadly, nodded and walked off. I stood there absolutely shocked. I watched as Mitchie grabbed things out of her drawers and off the clothes rack and shove them into her black suitcases.

"Mitchie-"

"Don't Alex… just don't." She snapped, not even looking over. I looked at the floor sadly.

I looked over, and said something I wish I didn't… but knew I had to. I couldn't let Mitchie go home… alone.

"I'm coming too." I said then grabbed my suitcase from the bottom bunk.

"Wh…what?" I heard Mitchie ask quietly. I turned to face her.

"Mitchie, you're my best friend… I'm not letting you go home alone." I said as I grabbed stuff and threw it into my suitcase.

"No… you don't have to. You did nothing wrong… what about Nate?" She asked. My heart sank… _Nate_.

"I…I'll talk to him... don't worry. It will be fine." I said reassuringly, even though I didn't believe I could do it. She looked up and threw her arms around me. I stumbled a bit a laughed.

"You are honestly the best friend anybody could ever get."

"I know."

**- x -**

"Nate…" He was sitting there, tuning his guitar, looking absolutely amazing. He looked up and smiled. "Can I talk to you?" I asked. He patted down on the couch next to him. I could already feel my throat tightening.

"What's up Alex?" He asked, resting his guitar on the ground and placing his arm on the couch behind me, leaning back. I took a deep breath.

"So uhm, Mitchie has to go home." I said. He looked a bit shocked.

"What? Why!?" He asked. Mitchie was one of his best friends so I knew he would be upset.

"Your mom, dad and Billy Ray think its best if she does… Cause of Hannah and everything," I said, while his jaw-dropped. ", Which is probably reasonable, since Mitchie would probably kill Miley in her sleep but yeah." I said getting off track a bit. "But uh, that's not the thing I wanted to tell you. Well it was, but there's more." I said uncomfortably. He looked up.

"Yeah?" He asked. I bit on my bottom lip.

"Okay… well, I think I-uhm…" I paused and closed my eyes for a second. I took another deep breath and opened my eyes. "I'm going to go with her." I said.

His jaw didn't drop. His eyes didn't water. His face didn't turn red with anger.

"Nate?" I waved my hand in front of his face. "Hello?" Suddenly he grabbed my hand. Hard.

"Why?" He finally asked. I sighed as he let go of my hand.

"Nate… what kind of friend would I be if I let Mitchie go home by herself?" I asked. Okay, now he looked a bit angry. Actually he looked kind of confused and angry.

"Bu-but, what kind of girlfriend does that make, just leaving?" He said.

"Well-" I began, and then realized what he said. "Ex-excuse me?" I asked, standing up. He quickly stood up.

"Wow that came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" He said grabbing my hands. _Yeah right!_

"It's okay." I lied. I looked up to his face, which was definitely sad. "I just… I can't let Mitchie go home by herself… it just feels wrong… and cruel." I said, saying exactly what I felt. He nodded and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me in close.

"If it's what you want… I guess I can live without you for three more months." He said sighing. Three? My jaw-dropped slightly.

"I thought there was only one month of the tour left?" I asked.

He shook his head. "They changed it…. _again! _Now it's for three months." He said sounding a little 'down' about it. But I'm sure he was also pumped about it too.

"Oh..." I said sadly. "Nate… I'm so sorry… I don't want to leave… but Mitch-" He placed his finger on my mouth.

"Shh." He started. "Don't stress over it, babe." He said as he rubbed my back. I wrapped my arms around his torso. "We'll write, call, and chat online… everything, everyday. Promise?" He asked. I nodding, holding back the tears.

"Promise."

**- x -**

"Do you really have to go?" Shane asked as he rubbed my back. I smiled and pulled away.

"Yes, Shane. I really have to…" I said. He smiled sadly. "You know…" I began. "Demi _is _leaving too… maybe you should go say goodbye?" I asked. His sad smile faded to nothing.

"Alex… that's not even funny." He said flatly. I frowned.

"Oh, come on Shane. Its three months. You can't say you're not going to miss her." I said. I could honestly see the sadness in his eyes.

"I probably should say goodbye…" He agreed. I grinned.

"Good on yah." I said. He did a small smile and walked off in the direction of her tour bus. I watched him walk off, and smiled to myself. I saw Jason talking to Nate so I walked over. Once I approached, I wrapped my arms around Jason.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss my favourite boy!" I said smirking at Nate. He folded his arms and pouted. I rubbed Jason's back. "I really will miss you." I said truthfully.

"Yes, yes I shall miss the little sister I never got." Jason said laughing.

"And I shall miss my big brother I never got."

"Uhm, Justin?" Nate asked. I pulled away from Jason.

"Because I totally care about him." I said in a fast mono-tone. Nate and Jason laughed. I walked over to Nate and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ima miss you like hell." I whispered into his ear as I kissed him on the cheek. He rubbed my back. We pulled apart.

"Don't worry… it will seem like we are never apart… promise." He said smiling. Even though he seemed so sure about it, I could hear the obvious un-sureness in his tone. I nodded and smiled, and kissed him for what would be the last time in a long time. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I looked over and saw Mitchie and Shane walk out of the tour bus. Shane was carrying Mitchie's last suitcase. When they got down the stairs they kind of just looked at each other for a moment or two. I could see they were saying something, but it was really quiet so I couldn't hear them. Shane put it down, and they hugged then once they pulled apart he handed the suitcase over to Mitchie. She smiled and she started to walk over, with Shane's hand placed on her lower back. I could see the smile plastered on her face.

I grinned. Nate and I exchanged a glance. I winked at him, and he laughed. I held his hand in mine and squeezed it.

"I'll miss you." I whispered one last time.

"I'll miss you too." He said.

"Okay girls, you've got a plane to catch!" Mrs Gray said. I looked at Nate, and quickly threw my arms around him, embracing him in one last hug. We smiled at each other.

"Bye Alexandra." He said.

"Goodbye, Nathaniel." I said smiling. We pulled apart, and I ran to Jason giving him one last hug. Mitchie ran to Nate. Then I ran to Shane, as Mitchie ran to Jason. Then we both ran to Mr and Mrs Gray. We pulled apart and headed for the taxi. Just as Mitchie was getting in, Hannah walked out, holding a black and brown little poodle. I looked over and as she popped her bubble gum she smirked and waved.

"Ugh." I said, making a disgusted noise at her. Mitchie looked up and then past me to see Hannah. Just before she got into the taxi, she lifted up her middle finger. Hannah's jaw-dropped as she sent us evils. I quickly grabbed her hand. "Mitchie…" I whispered angrily under my breath. She rolled her eyes and got into the car. I sighed and got in, closing the door.

I wound down the window and we both said out last goodbyes. I gave Nate a look and blew a kiss. He smiled and blew one back- as manly as he possibly could. I laughed and waved.

And then we drove off… for good.

**- x -**

**this is where we cry. **

**i joke; i joke.**


	22. T W E N T Y T W O

**Wow, chapter twenty two! This was the last chapter EVER posted… that means the next chapter… IS ****COMPLETELY NEW****. **

**and you have no idea what's coming baby.**

**all you gotta do is review. **

**- x -**

I sighed as I saw the familiar streets of Waverly Place out the window of the taxi that Mitchie and I currently shared. I leaned my head against the cold glass window. Believe me, I was so happy to be home… but I missed Nate the second the taxi drove away. And Mitchie wasn't talking either. She seemed really upset about something. Something I couldn't figure out. I had tried multiple times to talk to her, but still nothing.

**- x -**

As the car rolled up to the driveway of my house, I paused for a second or two. We had already dropped Mitchie off, so now I was on my own… well not completely.

"Alex!" I heard my name being called multiple times as I saw both my parents and Max run out of the house. Justin lingered behind, with his arms folded. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thank you." I said to the taxi driver as I stepped out of the car. I saw my dad already taking my suitcases out of the boot of the car. My mom ran over and tackled me with hugs and kisses.

"Mommmmm!" I whined escaping from her grasp.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to have my little Alex back." She said hugging me again. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I pulled away and looked over to Max.

"Maxy!" I cried. He smiled and ran over and hugged me. See, if Justin was like this, we wouldn't have a problem. "Did you miss me?" I asked giggling. He laughed and looked over to Justin, I followed his gaze.

"Anybody is better then…. that." He said. Justin's jaw-dropped and he threw his arms up. I slapped Max's shoulder while laughing. He laughed. "But yeah, I missed you. We all did." He said. I ran my fingers through his hair and giggled.

"Come on Justin; give your sister a hug." My mom ordered. _No mom, no! _I thought to myself. I let out a small giggle. Just sighed and walked over with a disgusted look on his face. He put his arms around me but only touched me with his two index fingers I did the same to him. We pulled apart and I glared at him.

"I hate you." I mouthed. He mouthed something back, but I couldn't read it. I think it was something about killing me in my sleep. Geez, lots of people want to kill me. First Gertrude now Justin. Ehh.

I walked over and hugged my dad then grabbed a suitcase off him. I suddenly fell out of the giggly mood I was in a few seconds ago. My thoughts weren't on my parents, or Justin or Max… just one boy. And I couldn't help but stare at his house, which just sat there. All empty. It looked haunted almost. No movement what-so-ever. Usually I'm used to music blasting or Mary would be out doing the gardening or Papa Gray out cooking a barbeque for his family. But I'm mostly used to actually _being_ there. And I miss that so much.

"Come on Alex… you'll be okay." I heard Max say putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me towards our house. I tore my gaze away from the Gray's house and onto my own. It felt like it had been forever since I had been here. But it wasn't really that long.

I walked up the front stairs and entered the house. I instantly smiled. Everything was the same. It even smelled the same. Everything was normal. Well… except for that freaky looking, purple egg shaped chair.

"What up wid dat?" I asked in slang, pointing to the chair. My parents exchanged and look and laughed. Justin, being an absolute dork, ran over and sat on it.

"It's mine. You can't touch it, or breathe on it. Just stay away." He said then smiled proudly.

"Loser." I said pretending to cough. He narrowed his eyes at me. I poked my tongue out and walked towards the stairs.

"Oh, I'll take that dad." I said grabbed my other bag off him. "I'm just going to go have a sleep guys… super tired." I lied.

"Okay, rest up honey!" I heard mom say. I turned around and trodded up the stairs with both my suitcases. I headed towards my room, and stopped right outside of it. I sighed and dropped a bag to the ground then grabbed the doorknob. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Exactly how I left it. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and trodded it. I closed to door behind me, and leaned against it. I could feel my throat closing up and my nose started to tingle. My eyes started stinging, and then came out the water. I slide down the door to the ground, pushing my suitcase over on the way. I cried and cried and didn't stop.

**- x -**

I woke up the next morning sprawled out on the floor, my left arm hanging over my bag and legs propped up on my pushed over suitcase. I (unfortunately) remembered what had happened the previous day. I sighed and stood up, realizing I had a raging headache. Probably from crying so much. My face felt dry and gross, and my hair was weirdly really knotty and ratty and just plain rank. I walked over to my closet and pulled out an old pair of black trackies and a white tank top. I didn't take these on tour. They were strictly for home, since they were… well disgusting. I walked over to the bathroom, and shut the door, and locked it. I took one glance in the mirror and then looked away disgusted. I looked terrible. I was a wreck.

**- x - **

I wrapped a towel around my wet hair once I was out of the shower. The smell of almond and vanilla bean body wash and strawberry shampoo made me feel better… and cleaner. I dried off and then grabbed my clothes and threw them on. I walked out to my room and plonked myself down on my bed. I reached over for my laptop and placed it in my lap. I logged onto AIM. Mitchie was signed in. Thank god. Just as I was about to open up a conversation with her, she beat me to it.

**Mitchilicious; Hey Al.**

**AlexRAWR!; Hey… how are you?**

**Mitchilicious s; Could be better. Yourself?**

**AlexRAWR!; Pretty meh, at the moment aye. **

**Mitchilicious; Yeah… do you think you could come over? Mom went to work… its kinda lonely. **

**AlexRAWR!; Yeah sure. I'll be there in like 20 minutes. **

**Mitchilicious; Okay. Bye xx**

**AlexRAWR!; See you soon. xo**

**AlexRAWR!; has signed off. **

Believe me, I loved Mitchie's mom. She was like my second mom. But sometimes she acts like she doesn't care about Mitchie. I mean, she went to work on a day like this. Mitchie really needs someone right now.

I quickly ran into the bathroom and turned on my hairdryer. I blow-dried my hair until it was perfectly dry and ran back out to my room. I grabbed a pink pair of uggs and threw them on. I also grabbed my favourite tote bag. A light pink one - matched my uggs - which had a white '**JB**' symbol on it. I threw a few things in it, and a few things I wanted Mitchie to see when I saw her. Once I was ready, I walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs to see mom watching the cooking channel.

"Hi mom. Bye mom." I said going to the door.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where are you going?" She asked jumping up and running over. "I thought maybe you and I could spend some time together." She said smiling._ Dammit!_

"Oh… I just talked to Mitchie online… her moms gone to work, and she really needs me there I'm so sorry, I pro-"

"Don't worry sweetie, another time." She said in a really understanding tone and kissed me on the forehead. "Tell Mitchie I said hi." She said smiling. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay. Bye!" I called as I ran out of the door.

**- x - **

I knocked on the door and waited for Mitchie to answer. Finally I heard footsteps and then the door opened. I almost gasped when I saw what was in front of me. Mitchie was standing there, a huge blanket wrapped around her. She had a ton more makeup on then usual; her bangs had been brushed out and pushed the side, which was clipped with a black bow clip. Her hair was so incredibly messy. Messier then mine was this morning. I couldn't see what she was wearing but she has lime green bunny slippers on.

"Oh Mitchie …" I said as I pulled her into a hug. She didn't wrap her arms around me or anything she just started crying. I'm guessing she was taking this as hard as me… she just doesn't know how to handle it. A few tears escaped from my eyes but I pushed them away. I had to be strong. For Mitchie. "Come on, let's go sit down." I said. She walked over to the couch and practically fell onto it. I closed and locked the front door then walked over. I sat down at her feet and pulled a pink photo album from my bag.

"What's that?" She asked sitting up and moving closer.

"I want to show you something." I said putting my bag down at my feet and resting the photo album on my lap. I opened up to the cover page.

"Gray. Torres. Russo…" Mitchie read softly.

"I started this from the day I met the Gray's. I took a photo of them moving in, and then I just decided to start a whole album." I flipped over a page. "These are photos from when my family had dinner at their house." I said. Mitchie was looking on interested. "See, there's me kicking Justin's ass in guitar hero." I said laughing at the memory. Mitchie laughed. Well it was more of a 'heh' sound. I looked at the photo and noticed Shane and Nate laughing in the background. I'm not sure where Jason was at that time. "Look, there's us at the recording studio! That was just when they finished recording Don't Tell Anyone. You gotta admit, that was the best day." I said smiling at the photos.

"Sure was…" Mitchie said softly.

I flipped the page and when I saw what page it was I quickly flipped to the next one.

"Woah, woah… wait a minute." Mitchie said smirking. She grabbed the album and flicked back over the page. "What are these?" She asked laughing.

I sunk into the chair. "Nate and I at the beach…" I said sheepishly. She laughed at the photos Nate and I took. One was him kissing me on the cheek, another on the lips, one of me sitting on his back and another of us with our arms around each other.

"Very cute." Mitchie laughed, and then turned the page. "Woah… I remember taking these. This seems like it was so long ago." She said with a small smile. I looked at the photos of us at the release party of Connect 3 new album. There was a photo of Shane and Mitchie together, just before they started dating and I knew Mitchie was staring intently at it.

"Mitchie," I grabbed her hands. "I want you to have this book. I want you to remember the great times we had with those boys. They will be home in just a few months, but I know its going to be hard on the both of us… I have copies of the photos… but I want you to have this album. It means a lot to me and that's why I want you to have it." I said. She smiled and nodded as her eyes began to well with tears.

She mouthed thank you.

**- x -**

**Two Months Later**

**Jason's;**

Shane, Nate and I were having a jam session in our bus. It was moving, there was no where to go and they both needed to get their minds off Mitchie and Alex. Believe me, it was hurting me too, since they were my best friends too… but I had to be strong. Also, Tess wasn't coming on tour with us anymore. She decided not to.

Shane had his tambourine and Nate had his guitar, and I had mine. To be honest, I don't think Nate and Shane wanted to be here right now. Nate looked really tired and weak, and Shane just looked really disconnected.

Suddenly the bathroom door barged open and in walked the wicked witch of the west. Oh, I mean Hannah. She had for some reason been staying with us on our bus.

"Hi boys!" She said happily as she walked in. "What are we working on? New song? New Melodies?" She asked, accidentally hitting Nate on the head with her purse. I didn't it was bad, until I did a double take and saw Nate falling to the ground.

"Hannah!" I yelled, jumping up and running over to Nate, who was now out cold. "Shane, tell the bus to go to the nearest hospital!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Can I help?" Hannah asked, starting to panic.

"NO! Hannah, you've done enough!" Shane yelled, and then ran to the bus driver. I heard him telling him to go to the hospital. The driver stepped on it, and Shane lost his balance and fell. He got up and ran over. Hannah ran to the bunks crying.

"Come on Nate" I said putting a cushion under his head. "Wakey wakey." For the first time in months I noticed how different Nate looked. His hair was so long and possibly even curlier now, he was so skinny. Like seriously skinny. I didn't even notice that he had stopped smiling. I hadn't been paying enough attention. I looked at the chair he was just sitting on, and then up at the table. A bottle off water.

"Hey Shane, come here." I said, still trying to wake Nate up. Shane ran over and dropped to the ground.

"What's up man? Is he going to be okay?" Shane asked.

"I-I don't know… but look at that." I pointed to the water bottle. Shane reached over and picked it up.

"Uh… it's an empty water bottle…" Shane said, giving me a weird look. I grabbed it off him.

"Yeah, and how many times has he filled it up this morning?" I asked.

"Oh like two billion." Shane said simply.

"Yeah, exactly. He's not just out cold cause of Hannah. He's obviously been sick for a while and keeping it from us! Call mom and dad, quick." I said. Shane nodded thinking about what I just said then did the next thing and grabbed his cell phone and called our parents.

Ironically enough, they weren't here with us right now. When we stopped by New Jersey, they decided to stay with some family for a week or two. We told them we'd be perfectly fine, since we had Big Bob && Uncle Josh, our manger. But then again, they are all on their separate bus. I heard the bus driver on the little walkie talkie thing telling the bus drivers of the other bus's to head to the hospital.

"Everything will be okay, Nate."

**- x -**

**and yeah. **

**next chapter is completely new. **

**one you haven't read. **

**ARE YOU EXCITED?**

**CAUSE I AM!!!!!!!**

**reviewwwws please xD**


	23. T W E N T Y T H R E E

**- x -**

**Thanks so much for the love && support guys!**

**Your reviews honestly mean the world!**

**Love you all, **

**God Bless**

**x**

**THIS IS THE FIRST NEW CHAPTER SINCE BEING REPORTED! **

**AAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**ARE YOU AS EXCITED AS I AM?**

**REVIEWWWW!**

_Disclaimer: __I actually own nothing. _

_it's depressing._

BTW, SORRY FOR NO UPDATE IN A LONG TIME. HAD A LOT OF THINGS ON. BUT HERE IT IS.

**- x -**

When we reached the hospital, Big Bob rushed into the bus, and picked Nate up gently. He asked Shane and I what happened and we explained then we all ran into the hospital. He was taken into the emergency room to get tests and all done.

Mom and Dad were on the first plane over here, so I think they should be getting here sometime tonight.

But for now it would be a long, uncomfortable wait in the waiting room. I saw a few girls looking over, whispering and pointing. Definitely not what we needed right now. I prayed they wouldn't come over. As I looked at them again, I noticed one looked a lot like Mitchie. She had the bangs and all.

_Shit! Alex and Mitchie!_

I had to call.

"I'll be right back man." I said to Shane patting him on the shoulder as I stood up. It was hard to walk. My legs were shaking. I was scared for Nate. Something was going on, and we just really wanted to find out as soon as possible.

I grabbed my iPhone out of my back pocket and clicked 7 then speed dial. I placed the phone at my ear.

"Hello?" I heard a sleepy voice ask. It was defiantly Alex.

"Alex, its Jason." I heard some ruffling noises.

"Jason!? What's up!?" She said happily, sounding a lot less tired.

"Uh not much, listen. Were at the hospital," I paused. "There's been an accident. Some things wrong with Nate. I thought you should know." She gasped.

"What?! What's wrong? How is he? Is he okay?" She asked quickly.

"We- we don't know. He's in the emergency room now, getting tests. But he's completely out cold." I said.

"Oh no… I have to come, where are you?" She asked. I sighed.

"Dallas… but you should really stay home." I said.

"What?" She almost screamed. "I'm not staying here. Hello, he's my boyfriend."

"Yeah I know…" I said running my hand through my hair. "But now's a really bad time… of course he would want you here, but he would feel better if he knew you were safe and home and not on your way to Dallas. I'm sorry Alex." She sighed.

"I really want to be there for him." I could hear her starting to cry.

"I know Alex, I know." I said, sighing. "Listen, we will keep you updated… call Mitchie in the morning because I'm guessing it's during the night… sorry about that."

"Okay…" She sniffed. "Tell Nate when he wakes up, that he's in our prayers. Make sure you call, okay?" She said.

"Definitely. Sleep tight Al." I said. I heard the click noise, and sighed and hung up.

I walked back to the waiting room. I saw Shane talking to Miley and he wasn't happy. I rolled my eyes and walked over.

"You could have killed him!" Shane said angrily. "First you get rid of Alex and Mitchie, now Nate? Nice Miley, real nice." I put my hand on Shane's shoulder.

"Shane!" I said angrily. "It wasn't Miley's fault. If we had paid any attention to our little brother, we would have realized that he had been sick for ages! Getting hit in the head set him off, and now we can finally help him! And right now isn't a good time for yelling at Miley, okay!?"

He scoffed and walked away. I shook my head, disappointed that my brother was acting so childish. I guess he was just scared for Nate.

"Thanks Jason…" Miley said softly. I looked at her. She looked really upset. Usually you wouldn't catch Miley Stewart outside wearing a tracksuit and uggs. Her face was almost black from the mascara that had dripped down from her eyes from crying.

"No problem… listen, you should go back to the bus and rest. I'll come get you when we find anything out."

She smiled a weak smile. "Thanks… you're a really great guy Jason." She said. She wrapped her arms around me, as I did for her.

"Go rest, kid." I said smiling. She smiled, nodded and walked off.

I sighed, turned around and walked back to the group.

**- x - **

I was awoken a few hours later by Shane shaking my shoulder. "Dude, he's up." I heard him say. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see everybody was walking in the direction of a nurse. I quickly jumped up. Shane kept his hand on my shoulder and leaded me to the direction of Nate's room. I saw him lying there smiling and talking there with the pack of people in the room.

I could see he wasn't all fine. He looked really drained out. He looked white and fragile, like he could break if you dropped him. And again, he was _really _skinny.

"Hey man." I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey Jase."

"You really scared us there Nate." I said with a smile.

"Yeah man, I'm sorry about that." He said with a laugh. I smiled and stepped back, watching him continue to talk with the others.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Regular's;**

Miley hadn't slept one bit. She was scared. She was nervous. She was about to break down.

Her bus was empty, except for her. Every noise she heard scared her. She felt guilty. Not just for hitting Nate in the head with her Dior handbag. But for everything. Everything bad she has done, not only on this tour. But in life.

She quickly stood up, knowing what she had to do. She scratched the black mascara off her cheeks. And let her hair down from the messy ponytail in was in, leaving it wavy and knotty. She pulled back on her ugg-boots and ran out of the bus. Sprinted more like it. She pushed the doors open to the hospital, and ran t the reception desk.

"Nate Gray's room?" She asked frantically. The nurse looked up slowly at the troubled Popstar and gasped a small silent gasp.

"Uh, room 119." She said. Miley nodded and ran down the hall.

115. 116. 117. 118.

She stopped at room 119. She could see it was crowded. She could see Nate. The state of him broke her heart. She slowly opened the door, and stepped in. Every eye in that roomed turned to her.

She tried to speak but couldn't. She did her best, took a deep breath and pushed it out. "Uh… could I please talk to Nate, alone?" She asked, her throat burning.

Everyone shrugged and nodded, and started to clear out the room. Miley closed the door once everybody was out and grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Nate's bed. She crossed her legs under her, sitting on them to get more height. She looked Nate up and down in the bed, and her eyes began to water.

"Nate," She began.

"Miley, its okay. It wasn't your fault." He said cutting her off. She smiled a weak smile. What he just said _did _make her feel a little better about herself.

"Oh okay…" She said slowly. "I should go then." She said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Miley wait." Nate said. She slowly turned around and looked at him. "You came here to say something… so just say it." He said slowly. Miley closed her eyes for a second or two and took a long deep breath. She built up her courage and walked back over to the chair, sitting down the way she was before.

"Okay," She began, looking anywhere else but Nate's eyes. She felt like she couldn't face him. She was embarrassed. "Look, I'm _so_ insanely sorry for _everything_ that happened on this tour. My life has been crazy lately, and for some sick reason I wanted everybody else to feel what I was feeling. Hurt, betrayal and sadness. It was so wrong, and I honestly hate myself for it." A few tears rolled down the Popstar's cheek. "I need you to forgive me Nate, please. I feel absolutely terrible. I never meant to hurt Mitchie… or make her and Alex go away. I never meant it!" She said, crying a little big more now. Nate placed his hand over hers, rubbing it with his thumb slightly.

"Miley, I do forgive you. You being here right now saying this to my face, obviously means you are sorry. And I totally believe you and definitely forgive you." He said smiling at her.

Miley smiled. A real, cheesy, happy smile. Not the fake one that she has been using for the past few months. She was finally happy. "Nate, can we just start over and be friends?" She asked hopefully.

"No," He began. "I don't want to be friends." Her heart sank a little. Nate noticed and tightened his grip on her hand. "Miley, I want to be best friends." He said with a laugh. She looked up and smiled. She stood up and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him, as he did for her too.

"Thanks Nate, I love you." She said as she pulled back a little and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Love you too Miles."

**- x -**

**Alex's;**

After I got the call from Jason, I ran into my parent's room and pretty much cried for the next half hour. They made a few phone calls and found a flight to Dallas in the next half an hour. I didn't bring much, just a handbag with a few pairs of clothes, just in case. We also called Mitchie, and she said she was coming too. My mom, being absolutely awesome right now said she'd come to, while Dad stayed home with Justin and Max.

I know Jason told me to stay home. But that was stupid. Like I would stay home while my boyfriend, the guy I'm in love with, is lying in a hospital bed. Psh, yeah right. I knew Jason meant well, but this is what I had to do.

**- x - **

We arrived in Dallas a few hours later, which was good since I wanted to be there as soon as I could be. Mitchie and I stayed quiet the whole flight, we were both so nervous. Plus it had totally been 2 months since we last saw the boys.

When we arrived in Dallas, we took a cab straight to the main hospital where we figured they would be. The car ride was just plain awkward and quiet. My mom tried to make conversations a few times, but failed miserably. I knew she was just trying to help, but this just wasn't a good time. I could feel that I was about to burst out crying. My eyes were watering so much, and I couldn't stop shaking. I was so scared. I hope Nate had woken up. I hope he is going to be okay.

We finally arrived at the hospital and I couldn't help but notice the tour bus's parked outside. They were definitely here. This was not a joke, it was real. I quickly got out and flung my bag over my shoulder. I started to speed walk to the doors, mom and Mitchie following right behind. I pushed the doors open and ran over to reception.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm Alex I need Nate Gray's room number please." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't give that out." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." What a biatch. Mitchie heard what was going on and walked over.

"I'm Nate's girlfriend; you have to let me see him!" I demanded.

"Yeah, and I'm a unicorn." She said. I frowned.

"Excuse me?" Mitchie said with attitude. "This is Nate's girlfriend, and I'm Sha- uh, just their bestest friend! If you paid any attention to the news YOU WOULD KNOW THAT!" Mitchie yelled making the receptionist frown. "Also, do you always steal your tacky little come backs from movies?" She asked putting her hand on her hip. I smiled. My best friend was hilarious.

The woman was pretty speechless.

"Room 119." She said.

"Oh thanks…" Mitchie said, and then turned to me. She put her index finger on her chin. "Alex, what just happened?" She asked. I looked at the bitchy receptionist.

"Oh uhm, well… she just got,"

"PONED!" We both said in unison, then did the snap and head bobble. We turned around and walked off.

Suddenly the fun went away, and back came the worry. We quickly walked down the halls of the hospital counting the numbers of doors until we find room 119.

"It should be right," Mitchie said dragging the 'ight' in right. "Here." She stopped in front of a door. I looked through the open blinds and saw something I wish I hadn't.

Nate was there. He looked skinny and pale. But it was what was next to him that I didn't like. Mitchie saw it too cause she gasped.

Miley _freakin'_ Stewart.

Nate had his hand over hers and they were crazily laughing at something.

"Oh no she di'int." Mitchie said with a snap. She walked over to the door and kicked it open and walked in.

"Mitchie!" I heard Nate say happily.

"Yeah whatever," She said quickly. She looked to Miley. "What is this skank doing in here!?" She asked. I quickly walked in.

"Alex!" Nate yelled smiling, not even thinking about what Mitchie just said.

"Mitchie… I'm not here to cause any harm." Miley said. Mitchie was about to say something, but I put my hand on her stomach and stopped her.

"Then why are you holding my boyfriends hand…" I said quietly. Nate and Miley both looked at their hands then ripped them apart. Miley quickly stood up and walked over.

"Girls… I'm honestly sorry. Like, I'm so sorry I can't even explain. Mitchie, what I did to you and Shane was just terrible, and I seriously want to kill myself thinking about what I put you two through," I looked over to Mitchie who had her arms folded and her eyes were watering like crazy. "I never meant for this to happen. My life was falling apart, and I wanted everybody else to hurt, which was totally stupid. I'm so sorry. And Alex, I never hated you, I promise. You're so amazing and funny, and I just wish you _both_ could just forget what happened, and we could be friends." She said, a tear falling down her cheek.

"She's telling the truth guys." I heard Nate say in the background.

"Well, I know that I forgive you." I said. I looked over to Mitchie who was looking at the ground. I looked back up at Miley and smiled, giving her a hug. We pulled apart and Miley looked to Mitchie.

"You know… Shane's still crazy about you Mitch." She said. Mitchie looked up.

"I forgive you." She said quietly. They smiled and hugged.

"Come with me." Miley said, grabbing Mitchie's hand and leading her out of the room. I smiled and watched my two friends walk out of the room. I walked over to the door.

"Oh what so I don't get anything from my girlfriend who I haven't seen in months?" I heard Nate said sarcastically but sounded a little down. I smirked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" I said continuing to the door, which I then closed. I walked over and closed the blinds and walked towards Nate. I sat on the chair next to his bed and held his hand. "Nate… what is wrong with you?" I asked quietly. "Why are you here?"

He sighed. "I don't know. Honestly. The doctors are doing some tests now. We will find out soon. Promise." He said. I sighed and rubbed my thumb over his hand. I stood up.

"I guess we will have to wait until after then." I said with a sigh, and then started to walk away. He grabbed my hand again.

"Aleeexxx!" He whined like a little five year old. "Don't be mean." He pouted. I laughed and walked close to his bed.

"I was just playin'." I said with a smiled as I put my hand on his cheek and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and he smiled like, again, a five year old. I giggled at his immatureness. I looked him up and down and my eyes began to water. I sighed and closed my eyes. "I hate seeing you like this." I said then opened my eyes a tear rolling down my cheek. His eyes softened and he pushed himself up so he was sitting more straight.

"Alex, you know me… i'm fine, really!" He said with a reassuring smile. I smiled and nodded, blinking away a few tears. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"How can I help?" I asked quietly. He smiled, and paused for a second. He patted next to him on the bed.

"Come here." He said with a smile. I climbed up and laid next to him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into him. He kissed me on the forehead as I gently wrapped my arm around his stomach. "You know… I won't break." He said as if he could read my mind. I looked up into his eyes, my gaze swapping from his eyes to his mouth. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine. Hard. And that was enough to get us _both_ started. He pulled me on top of him. It's not like I even _wanted _to stop him any way.

As weird as this sounds, it felt _so_ good to be on top of him right now. In this position. Just with him. Yeah that sounded disturbing, but it's been _so_ long since we last saw each other.

"You okay?" I asked before doing any thing else.

He pouted and did puppy dog eyes. "No."

I smiled. "Doctor Alex is here, where does it hurt this time?" I asked sitting up, so I had one leg placed either side of his stomach, sitting on his 'lower stomach' area.

"Here." He said pointing to his lips. I giggled.

"I can fix that." I smirked. I placed my hands gently down on his chest as leaned close to him. I looked him in the eyes once more to make sure he was feeling okay. He looked annoyed but in a joking way. I laughed and placed my lips on his. He placed his hands on my lower back, as we intensely made out. I've probably said this before, but this time i'm serious, I've never experienced so much passion, determination and possibly need coming all from one person.

His hands wandered from my back down onto the back of my thighs, as he rubbed gently up and down continuously. I held onto his shirt has as I moved down and kissed left butterfly kisses along his neck.

"I want you so bad." He said breathing heavily. I stopped and placed both of my hands on his cheeks.

"You can have me whenever you want, cause I ain't leaving. Ever." I whispered to him gently. He smiled and kissed me gently on the lips. I placed my hands onto his shoulders as our lips crashed once again.

"Holy Crap!" We heard. We turned around and saw Mitchie, Shane, Miley and Jason all standing at the door. I sighed and removed myself from being on top of Nate. "You guys really need to learn to lock a door." Shane said laughing. I rolled my eyes and straightened up my shirt. I sat on the end of the bed.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Jason walked around to the other side of Nate and asked him. I stood up, letting the brothers talked. I walked over to Mitchie, grabbing her by the sleave and pulling her outside.

"We'll be back in a second." I said closing the door. I heard a few 'okay's'. I turned to Mitchie she was grinning like mad. I started smiling too.

"I'm guessing it went well!?" I asked.

"I know it went well!" She said nodding in the direction of the hospital room. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I mean with you and Shane?" I said nudging her. She looked to the floor and smiled.

"We… might be back together… maybe." She said softly, teasing. My eyes-widened and I squealed… loud. I jumped up and down a few times and hugged her.

"Ah, this is amazing! The gangs back together!" I said hugging her even tighter. She hugged me tightly.

"I know. I can't even explain how good this feels!"

"You don't have to. Cause I feel it too." I said smiling at the door to Nate's room.

**- x -**

A few hours later, we were all in Nate's room, including his parents, my mom, Miley, Big Bob, Mitchie and of course his brothers. We were chatting away and laughing, and just having a good time. We were all the most important people in Nate's life and I was so glad we could spend this time with him.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a doctor. He smiled at us all, and held up his clipboard.

"Doctor, have you found out anything?" Nate's mom asked. He looked at her and nodded.

**- x -**

_ooh cliffiee?_

_YES THAT WAS THE FIRST NEW CHAPTER!_

_DID YOU LIKEYYY?_

_FROM HERE ON IT'S ALL NEW!_

_YAAAAAAY!!!!!_

**reviewww please!**


	24. T W E N T Y F O U R

**- by the way, **

**i changed the mum's name back to denise instead of mary**

**it's too confusing otherwise.**

**sorry again for the delay in getting this chapter up. **

**i've been extremely busy. i'm going through a very hard time in my life. **

**and i needed a new hobby… or in this case.. and old one?**

**i'm running out of ideas, but don't want to end this. **

**your ideas would mean a lot (:**

**P.S PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY L O V E G A M E…. i think you'd like it ;D**

**- X -**

"Nate, we can tell you by yourself or right now with everybody else. It's your choice." He said walking a bit closer. Nate looked at me and then around the room at everybody else.

"Well, they'll find out anyways… so just tell me now please." he said politely. We all laughed. It was true, we'd find out anyways. He smiled.

"Okay… Nathaniel, the results show, judging by your blood sugar and iron… you have type one diabetes." The doctor said sadly. I didn't understand much about diabetes so I didn't really know the effects it had. Mrs Gray let a few tears slip from her eyes. She smiled at Nate holding his hand tightly for support. Mostly everybody in the room was in shock.

Why Nate? I'm sure we were all thinking. Of all people. He didn't deserve this. Would this affect his career? Would he still even be able to sing at all?

"Oh… u-uh, you do know that I'm a musician and will I sti-" He stopped. The doctor nodded and smiled.

"Yes Nate… diabetes is very easy to control. We can talk about how to handle it and all later if you would like.

"See Nate, everything is going to be just fine." I said rubbing his shoulder. He looked up at me and smiled, nodding.

He looked around at everyone, grinning and then at the doctor. "As long as I've got these people in my life, I should be just fine." He said.

**- x -**

A couple days later Nate was released from the hospital. I think everybody was happy to just see him up and out of that hospital. And for the first time in months, Nate was finally getting to return home.

As he stepped out of the car, he looked the happiest I had seen him in a while. He waited for me to get out, and when I did he placed his arm securely around my waist. It's funny how one little action cause just tell you how much somebody loves you. I looked at him and smiled, kissing him lovingly on the cheek. He grinned like a five year old.

"I am so glad to be home." Nate said sounding relieved. I smiled.

"I'm just so glad to have you back." I said truthfully. He smiled as we walked up the driveway and too his front door. His mom stood inside, holding the door open for us. She looked pretty stoked to have her son home. I smiled and let Nate go through first, then followed in close behind.

"Thanks." I said to Denise for holding the door open. She smiled, closing it behind her. I looked around the Gray household and took a deep breath, taking everything in. I hadn't been in this house for so long. It felt good to be _home_. I couldn't even imagine how good it felt for Nate.

"So what do you want to do now Nate? What are you feeling up to?" Denise asked like the caring mother she was. He sighed.

"I think I just need to chill for a while." He said tiredly.

"Oh okay, well you go lie down and I'll bring up some snacks." She said running away into the kitchen. We exchanged a look and giggled. Typical Mrs Gray. We both laughed. He reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. Without a word he rushed upstairs, pulling me along with him. I was confused at what the hurry was. He pushed the door to his bedroom open and pulled me in, closing it behind him.

"Nate," I laughed. "What are you doing?" I asked with a small giggled. He grinned and pinned me against the wall.

"I think we had some un-finished business in that hospital room." He said seductively. I could agree with him on that one. Nick was under a 24/7 watch by his parents, and we hadn't gotten one moment to ourselves.

His lips crashed passionately onto mine. I smiled as he moved from my mouth onto my neck, sucking and leaving his mark. I bit my lip and giggled. I quickly pushed him away.

"Your mum is going to be up in like 2 minutes. Wait until she comes up then go again." I whispered, pecking him on the nose. He nodded and un-pinned me.

"Of course." He sighed sadly, and sat down on his bed. I went and sat on his computer chair looking around the room. It felt like I hadn't been in this house and room in forever. I was glad Nate was home, and safe. That's all that really mattered right now. I couldn't help but notice how hot he looked, even though he was incredibly skinny. His hugs weren't like they once were. I knew he'd be back to normal soon anyways, so It didn't matter. I heard a knock on the door, and his mom came in with a tray of goodies. Nate and I grinned… and I don't think it was because we were happy we got snacks. "Thanks mom." Nate said as she placed the tray on his bedside table.

"Yeah thanks Denise." I said with a smile. She grinned at both of us and just stood there for a moment.

"I'm so happy you're home." She said smiling. She looked at me. "Both of you." She added. I closed my eyes for a second and smiled, then opened them again.

"Uh mom, we're gonna chill and watch a movie or something… so do yo-"

"No interruptions! I got it." She said acting like the cool mom she really is. I giggled. "I'll talk to you guys later." She said with a smile and walked out. As she closed the door behind her, I jumped up and walked over and locked the door.

"Final-" I started to say as I turned around. I bumped into Nate as he was so close. His lips were on mine straight away. I jumped up so my legs were around his waist. My hands cupped his face as we continued to make out. He walked me over to his bed and placed me down, the lowered himself on top of me. He moved onto my neck, leaving passionate butterfly kisses along my neckline. I giggled. "Nateeeey..." I whined in a good way. He stopped and looked up at me. "Tell me you love me." I said with a pout.

He grinned. "I…" He kissed my lips, "Love…" He did again. "You, so damn much Alex Russo." He said and the kissed me ten times harder. I giggled, pushed him away and bit my lip.

"Nate I kinda want to…" I began. He sat up, and I sat up too. My smile faded. I wanted to have sex with him. Again. Ever since the first time… I had craved it so bad. I wanted him more then ever.

"Me too." He said, knowing exactly what I was talking about. I half smiled. While my eyes never left his I carefully took my sweater off. I slowly removed my white tank top, leaving my in a blood red lacy bra. He smiled, and took off his shirt. He still had a good stomach, even though he was skinnier then usual, thank god. I laid back onto his pillow, grabbing his face and pulling him on top of me. "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I've never wanted something more in my life." I said nodding. He grinned and kissed me. Slowly, he un-zipped my jeans, his lips never leaving mine. I helped him pull them down and off my body. His hand wandered up and down my thigh. It was getting hot in here. We decided to get under the blankets. He then un-zipped his own jeans. I grabbed my panties, and pulled them down. He took 'it' out of his pants, and just before he was about to 'enter' me, I put my hands on his chest. "Wait!" I cried. He stopped.

"What?" He asked sounding worried.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Forget something?" I asked. He looked down, and gasped.

"Oh shit!" He screamed. He reached over to his top drawer, and pulled out a condom. He quickly opened it, and shoved it on. I giggled. "Shut up."

"Make me." I said stubbornly. He quickly pressed his lips against mine. "Well that's one way to do it." I said as I smiling into the next kiss.

**--- **

_OKAY, _

_that was a filler and a half. _

_hehehe. _

_with the whole ending bit, i kinda wanted to show how strong Nate and Alex's relationship was. and how much they LOVE eachother. _

_i need ideas for the next chapter. _

_i kinda don't see this story ending anytime soon._

_I NEED IDEAS, PLEASE HELP ;D_

_love you all. _

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	25. Authors Note

Wow. It's been about three fucking years. Holy mother fuck.  
For the past two weeks or so I have been reading through all my old stories and going through all my old files on my computer. I loved writing so much, and I think I was pretty okay at it. I started writing on this website when I was 14…. I'm 18 in a month :)  
So much has changed. The reason I stopped writing because I had a death in my family, 3 years ago, that has torn my world apart. I also think I lost interest after ALL of my stories were deleted! I guess I should have followed the rules more haha. But some reasons were ridiculous.

I'd love to finish this story… I feel maybe I could still do it. If not, I'd love to start writing some more…

I don't even know if anyone will read this… I don't know if anybody will notice. But if you think that I should finish off this story… Let me know. All I need is one person to tell me to do it and I will.

If not, I will be writing new ones. Definitely. I'm excited to do so. I'm feeling good to be back.

Wish I could change my damn Username though…. Ha-ha.


	26. T W E N T Y F I V E

**First new chapter in about 3 years. I can do this.  
Reviews on how this chapter goes would be delightful and let me know if you would like more!  
Also please check out my other story 'Filthy Youths'... it's a Nalex and I am loving writing that at the moment... so check it out! Let me know if you like it :)**

**And here we go...**

* * *

It had been two months since Connect 3 had finished their tour early as Nate had fallen ill. He was diagnosed with Diabetes and this would definitely change his life... But I think he will be fine. Nate is so strong and he will not go down without a fight. I however, worry about him a bucket load and watch over him like hawk. I just... I love him so much and if anything ever happened to him again especially if I wasn't there again... I just wouldn't know what to do with myself.

It was time for all us kids to go back to school. For the boys to face screaming fans, mostly girls. Sigh. And for myself and Mitchie would have to watch all these stupid girls swoon over our boys. It was going to be hard... and it's not like we hated school enough... but it's something we have to deal with now.

Miley Stewart or uh, 'Hannah Montana' was going to come to our school now seeing we were her 'friends'. Joy. And Jason would be taking a holiday to Australia. He fell in love with that place the first time all the boys went there.

Well I was all dressed, in some dark blue denim skinny jeans, a black with white and red detailing Motley Crue shirt and some black vans. My hair was down, long and messy. I had a black, studded handbag which I threw all of my shit into. Ugh, first day back at school here we come.

I quickly checked myself in the mirror one more time then ran out of my room, closing the door behind me. I skipped downstairs, jumping and missing the bottom two and ran towards the door. "MOM, DAD I'M LEAVING. OKAY BYE." I yelled quickly and ran out the door. I got to the front and Nate was standing there, looking gorgeous. I ran into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the forehead.  
"You do know your parents aren't home right, you do remember yeah?" He asked with a laugh. The family was currently on a big world holiday. Reason being, Justin was going away to college and also the rents were opening a couple new sandwich shops around the US. Pretty exciting for all of them. They really wanted me to come, but I had just been on a big tour, plus I didn't want to leave Nate while he was sick.  
"I know, I'm just being a loser." I said with a giggle. He laughed and put his arm around me as we walked to his new car. He opened the door for me and I jumped in.

"We're meeting Shane and Mitchie at school, Shane just left to pick her up." He said with a smile. My jaw dropped slightly.  
"Are you kidding? I thought we were all going to rock up together!" I whined. Nate laughed.  
"Don't worry; we're all going to meet in the car park." He said. I sighed.  
"Fine, fair enough." I sat back in my seat as he started the car and we set off to return to hell.

* * *

"Hey Mitchie!" I squealed running up and hugging my best friend. "How exciting to be back at school right?" I said bluntly. Her smile faded too as we pulled apart.  
"No shit Alex. I'd prefer to go back on tour and deal with Ms Montana." We both burst out laughing. Sure we all decided to 'work things out. But what Miley put myself and especially Mitchie through... it can't just be forgotten with a click of the finger you know? "Don't even worry Alex, I think we should make our senior year the best it can be! I mean come on, we've got senior prom this year! It's going to be amazing!" She exclaimed excitedly. I smiled in agreement.  
"Ugh whatever, I suppose. I am not wearing no stupid dress again though."  
"Its prom idiot you're going to have to!"  
"Ugh! Screw life." I said laughing. We all giggled and then headed for the entrance of school. I grabbed Nate's hand and Mitchie grabbed Shanes. As we opened the door everybody sort of turned to look and whisper about us and the boys of course. It was really weird, but they all ended up just smiling and waving as we walked by, saying things like 'Congratulations on the tour' or 'You guys are awesome." Things like that. It was really cool, I think the boys really loved the good feedback. We all smiled and walked to our lockers which were all pretty close.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Nate said to Shane.  
Shane nodded."Yeah it was pretty cool; everyone seems to love the music." The boys high-fived while me and Mitchie rolled our eyes, taking books out of our lockers.

-X-

Well it was finally lunch and the day had dragged on like a mother f$^& (you know what I'm getting at.) but it was only lunch time. But at least lunch is fun. Oh yeah I like lunch. As I was walking towards my locker to put my books from last class away I saw Nate leaning against it. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his skinny jeans, and he looked just... amazing. As always, of course. I grinned as I walked up to him. He instantly pulled me into a kiss. I giggled as we pulled apart. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "You're going to get us both in trouble rockstar." I laughed.

He grinned one hell of a beautiful smile. "Come on, let's go to lunch." He said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled as we walked into the cafeteria. I saw Shane and Mitchie instantly and we walked over to join them.

"Hey guys!" Mitchie said giggling.  
"What's up Mitch?" I said with a smile as Nate and I sat down. "So where's princess Miley?" I asked scoffing in the process. Mitchie and Shane laughed.  
"Oh come on guys..." Nate complained. "Be cool. It's her first day here and it's senior year... she's going to have it hard!" We all looked to the floor.

"Yeah I suppose." I said sighing.  
"Hey look there she is!" Shane said pointing her out of the crowd. She was holding her tray smiling. "HEY MILEY, OVER HERE!" Shane yelled. Miley didn't even look. We saw two girls walk over in her direction and smile at Miley. Mitchie and I gasped when we saw them. Gigi, some new bitch Tess and their little followers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mitchie said while she gasped. I shook my head.  
"Should have known, right?" I snapped.

"After everything..." Mitchie said quietly. "Like forgiving that bitch after what she did to all of us!" Her voice rising in volume. "I should just kick her ass!" I laughed and we high-fived. The boys however, thought otherwise.  
"Girls, seriously? Don't you think that's a little immature?" Nate asked. I shot him a look. Was he kidding? We were being immature? I don't think so.  
"Yeah like, maybe Gigi and Tess just recruited her and she has no choice and she doesn't even know what they are like yet..." Shane said agreeing. "Either wait she will most likely find out the hard way." He continued as he picked at his food. I sighed Shane was probably right. Suddenly I heard a girl scream. We all whipped around and over just next to the table Miley was sitting at, was a girl covered in yogurt from her chest down. We all gasped, everyone else in the cafeteria laughed. We didn't laugh seeing we knew Gigi's way. And of course there was Gigi laughing her head off, while the girl covered in yogurt screamed at her. Then I noticed something.

"Wait a minute..." I said staring at Miley who was licking clean a spoon and holding a tub of yogurt. "No fucking way." I mumbled to myself standing up. I quickly ran over to their table, with Mitchie following close behind me.  
"Oh hey Alex, Mitchie!" Miley said grinning ear to ear. I frowned at her.

"What the hell are you playing at Miley?" I asked angrily. "Why did you do that?" I said pointing to the girl who ended up running off crying. Miley, Gigi and Tess starting laughing themselves silly.  
"It was funny and she deserved it, she sent us a nasty look so we got her." Miley said with a wink.  
"Wait." Gigi stopped us all from talking. "How do you even know them Miley, they're the biggest losers ever!" She said as her and Tess started laughing. I folded my arms.

"Shut the hell up Gigi before I punch you in the face!" Mitchie said angry as hell. She was fuming.  
"Oh yeah, Gigi, we met Miley on tour." I said with a smirk on my face. "We shared a bus." Mitchie started giggling. Miley sent us a death glare.  
"What why were you on tour with them?" Tess asked Miley. Miley looked to the ground nervously thinking of an answer.

"Oh we're old friends, aren't we Miles!" I cut in with a fake smile. Miley stared daggers at me. And slapped on a fake smile.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She said bluntly. Mitchie and I turned around and went back to our table.

"Losers." I heard Miley mutter as we walked off. I turned around and shot her a look. What the fuck was she playing at? Mitchie and I rolled our eyes and returned to our seats. Nate and Shane looked up curiously. I sighed.

"Well you were both wrong. Miley's still the bitch she was on tour." I said. Mitchie scoffed, agreeing.  
"No shit." She mumbled.

"You're kidding?" Nate asked surprised. I'm guessing he was more surprised seeing she and he had become close in the hospital as well.  
"Yeah she was quite nasty then." Mitchie said. Nate widened his eyes.

"Far out." He muttered.  
"Once a bitch, always a bitch." I said with a sigh.

"Don't let her get to you guys." Shane started. "She's probably just trying to fit in." He shrugged. I looked at Mitchie and we shook our heads.  
"Whatever." We both said in unison.

* * *

The school was holding a senior year carnival at the school oval for a back-to-school type of thing. Mitchie and I were currently in my bedroom, looking for something to wear. We were doing the whole girly thing, like holding clothes up to us in front of the mirror and then throwing them on the ground after criticizing ourselves quietly in our heads. "Tonight will be so much fun." Mitchie said grinning.

"I know, I can't wait to ride the Ferris wheel with Nate." I said fantasying about how great and laid back tonight will be. Mitchie giggled.

"Do you think this would look okay?" She said holding up a pair of tight black leather pants and a cropped plain white tank top. "With some red pumps and lips?" She said grinning ear to ear.

I smiled. "Oh Mitchie you always look great! And that outfit is amazing!" I said truthfully. She grinned and started stripping her clothes to put her picked outfit on. Ugh, now what the hell am I to wear?

I ended up deciding on a grey bodycon singlet like dress with black stockings and black ankle boots. For my makeup I had neutral/nude lips with big, black dramatic smokey eyes. My hair was just down and messy, as was Mitchies. Once we were ready to go Mitchie and I ran downstairs, grabbing our handbags in the process and ran out the door and over to the Gray's house. The boys were walking out the door just as we walked up the front steps.  
"Hello Beautiful." Nate said smiling as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I grinned remember when I first heard him sing 'Hello Beautiful' on the Australian talk show. I blushed and looked up at him.  
"Hey hansom." He smiled back at me, looking into my eyes.  
"Okay if you two love birds are ready any time soon, Mitchie and I would like to go to the carnival." Shane said with his arm around Mitchies shoulder, as he and Mitchie giggled to themselves. I rolled my eyes.  
"Alright, alright we're ready!" I said laughing. We all walked over to Shane's car and jumped in and set off for the school.

* * *

"Oh wow, this looks great!" Mitchie squealed as we entered into the now 'showgrounds.' The school oval did look pretty awesome. There were rides and food stalls everywhere. There was even jewellery and iPhone cover stalls! Plus candy stalls like cotton candy and everything gummy. But wow, just so many rides. This was going to be a fun night.

As we started walking around and checking everything, the boys spotted an arcade with heaps of games and begged us to let them go play. We just laughed and let them go. There was a live acoustic set playing and Mitchie wanted to watch. And to be honest, I wanted some damn cotton candy so I walked off going to go find some. Suddenly, I was stopped. By who else? Gigi, Miley and Tess. All wearing... well next to nothing. It wasn't even that hot and they were wearing bikini tops I sighed and muttered 'fuck' under my breath. I folded my arms.  
"What do you want Tess." I said annoyed. The girls snickered.  
"You know... everything we want, we get." Gigi said in a bitchy annoying tone. I rolled my eyes.

"So what?" I asked. The all laughed again. Was I missing something...?  
"So I want a ride with Nate on the Ferris wheel." Tess said smiling, and looked like she was day dreaming.

"Yeah nice try, not going to happen." I said turning around to walk away.  
"Oh hey Alex!" Miley called.  
"What!" I screamed turning around. Just as I turned to face them, I saw Miley standing closer to me then she was before. Next second, I felt a cold liquid being poured all over my head, dripping onto my face, back and stomach. The girls were now bursting out laughing, as were a lot of other people standing around. The three mean girls high-fived while I stood there covered in what seemed to be a blue slushy.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I screamed, almost in tears.  
"Oh quick Alex, you better run along home... You look terrible." Gigi said with a disgusted look on her face. And then the tears started flowing. I started running, as fast as I possibly could. I listening to them laugh and taunt until I couldn't hear them no more. I didn't bother telling the others I had left, if they were to ask, I'd tell them I would be back soon... which I would. I just had to get changed... and fast.

* * *

Regular POV.

Once Alex had made it home, she quickly stripped off all her clothes and jumped into the shower, giving her hair a quick wash. Once out and dried she grabbed some dark blue denim skinny jeans and a black and pink New York Dolls shirt. She slipped on some black flats. She let her hair air dry as she ran back to the carnival.

* * *

"Wait where did you say Alex went again?" Nate asked as he and Tess made their way onto the Ferris wheel. Tess was pretty new to the school as well so Nate hadn't really gotten to know her with his busy schedule and such. He knows she wasn't too nice to Alex the other day at school but he decided to let it slid in his books as he likes to see the best in people and hope for a different side.

"Oh she said she went home because she was feeling well and that she will call you guys when you are leaving to catch up." Tess said sweetly with a smile. Nate nodded and believed every word.  
"Oh okay sweet." He said. "So you ready for this ride." He laughed. "Not scared of heights or anything?" He said with a wink. Tess swooned and laughed.

"Of course not!" She said with a big smile as they sat down in their seats on the ride. The bars went down and they were ready to ride. The ride started and off they went. "Wow you can see everything from here!" Tess squealed as it went higher and higher. Suddenly it stopped right as it got to the top; obviously more people were getting on. Tess squealed this time of fear.

"Oh hey hey, you alright?" Nate asked caringly. Tess sat their shaking. Little did Nate know, she was putting it all on.

"Okay... so uh, maybe I l-lied..." She stared. Nate laughed.

"You're scared of heights aren't you?" She nodded.  
"Oh Nate, hold me." She said leaning in. As awkward and weird as Nate felt about doing this, he did anyway. She was scared and he wanted her to feel safe. So he wrapped his arm around her shoulders casually. Tess secretly grinned maliciously. Her plan was working.

"I feel so much better already!" Tess said nuzzling her head into Nate's neck. Suddenly Tess looked down and saw Alex standing there. Just watching sadly of what was what happened. Tess smiled and waved at her, in a bitchy matter. Alex's expression didn't change. She had wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with her boyfriend. It's all she had wanted to do that night. Tess looked over and smiled at Miley and Gigi, giving them a wink and smirk. She looked at Alex again and then did something unforgiveable. She looked up into Nate's eyes. He looked back smiling and then next thing she did was crash her lips into his. Alex's heart broke the second she saw that. Mitchie happened to see it and screamed out "NO!" running over to Alex, who was now in sight. She ran over to her best friend grabbing her hand, howling crude words at Tess above them. Who couldn't even hear above the music that was being played around the carnival. Alex stepped back slowly in to the crowd watching as their ride finished and Tess purposely grabbed Nate's hand. She didn't want Nate to see her so she ran.

* * *

Nate had no words what so ever after what had just happened with Tess. He just ended up leaving and going home to find Alex. He couldn't comprehend anything and he felt so confused. He walked home with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, feeling guilty and messed up. He kept his eyes on the ground the whole way. As he turned into his and Alex's street he heard music. Loud music. He ran down the footpath and as he got closer he realized it was Alex's house. Was she having a party? He quickly ran up her front steps and opened the door. There were people everywhere. There were half naked people, alcohol... probably drugs. 'What the hell was this? An hour and a half ago Alex was at the carnival now there's a huge party going on in her house?' He thought to himself. He quickly barged in and saw Alex dancing on the kitchen counter, wearing a different pair of Mitchies leather pants and no t-shirt... just a black lacy bra. Nate figured she was clearly drunk. He walked over to her. She spotted him and laughed.

"OH NATHANIEL YOU DECIDED TO COME JOIN MY PARTY INSTEAD OF THE ONE IN TESS'S PANTS!" Alex yelled laughing.

Nate's face fell and had anger written all over it. But also guilt washed over him too. He didn't know Alex had seen them kiss. He didn't even ask or want that to happen.

"Alex let me explain, please." Nate begged.  
"NO!" She screamed jumping down off the counter. "How dare you! You cheated on me! This is unbelievable! You're the first boy I ever loved, the first boy I gave all of myself too! But that's how it always goes right? Someone HAS to get hurt or cheated on and look! I'm both!" She screamed slurring her words. "I hate you." She said pointing at him. "You just go away. Get out of my life."  
Nate looked down at the floor sadly. "That will never happen Alex. I will prove to you I wasn't the one who asked for a kiss." He turned around ready to walk for the door. Then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Alex. "And you may hate me now, but Alexandra Russo I will love you for the rest of your life."

* * *

**First chapter in years is now complete. I have brand new ideas for this story and I'm really excited to keep going with it! PLEASE REVIEW! Because I don't really want to write if nobody is reading :'(**

**Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my other story 'FILTHY YOUTHS' You'll most likely like it! It's a Nalex and so twisted ;)**  
**Hope to hear from you all!**  
**I'll probably begin writing the next chapter over the weekend.**


End file.
